Our Daughters Series
by Angel Raye
Summary: Meet the daughters of the Sailor Scouts before they became Chibi Scouts.
1. Annika's Story

Well here is another one. I thought it would be interesting to do a series  
on the daughters I created. Each daughter will get her own part. I will  
start each part at the announcement of pregnancy and end it right before  
the daughter is told she is to become a Chibi Scout. I hope this will help  
us to get to know the Chibi Scouts better. I am starting with my favorite  
Scout's daughter, Sailor Chibi Mars. E-mail any comments, suggestions or  
feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at  
http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html.  
  
Our Daughters  
Part 1: Annika  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1: The Announcement  
"Are you serious Amy," Raye asked her friend Amy who was the royal  
physician and Sailor Mercury.  
"I am," said Amy with a laugh. "You are six weeks pregnant."  
"That is wonderful," said Raye. "So my daughter is coming." Raye had  
vague memories of a small child visiting her in the 20th century when she  
was just a teenager. The child was her daughter and Sailor Chibi Mars.  
However, the thousand years of dormancy left everyone's memories of future  
visitors hazy. Sailor Pluto urged that the memories be kept buried so it  
would not influence any decisions.  
"Yes," said Amy. "Your daughter is on her way."  
"I am so glad," said Raye. When she woke up from the dormancy period she  
wondered if her daughter had been a dream. When Neo-Queen Serenity had  
Rini some of it came back. Less than two years ago Jupiter had Daisy and  
Pluto had Maggie. Now Venus was very pregnant with her daughter.  
"I have to tell Chad," said Raye. "He had no idea. We have been trying to  
have a child for a while."  
"Go and tell him," said Amy with a laugh. "I'll break the news to the King  
and Queen. They will want to throw a party tonight to celebrate."  
Raye left Amy's office and contacted Chad who was Mars Knight on her  
communicator.   
"Hi Raye," said Chad. "How did it go?"  
"It went great," said Raye. "Meet me in our quarters."  
"I am on my way," said Chad and he signed off.  
In their quarters Raye was looking at the extra bedroom when Chad arrived.  
"Tell me Chad," said Raye. "How do you think this room will look as a  
nursery?"  
"I think it will," began Chad and then he stopped in mid-sentence. "What  
did you say?"  
"I said how do you think this room will look as a nursery," asked Raye  
trying not to laugh.  
"You mean," said Chad. "We are going to have a baby."  
"Yes," said Raye. "I am six weeks pregnant."  
"Yahoo," said Chad as he swept Raye into his arms. They kissed passionately.  
"I am so happy," Raye said to herself.  
  
That night a party was thrown to celebrate the good news. All of the Scouts  
and Knights attended.  
"A toast," said King Endymion. "To Chad and Raye."  
"May your child be as happy and as healthy as you," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"Congratulations," said everyone together.  
"Thank you everyone," said Raye putting her hand on her stomach which if  
course was still flat right now.  
The queen gave Rini a nudge. The little girl came forward and held up a  
bouquet of roses. "Congratulations," she said.  
"Thank you Rini," said Raye pecking a kiss on the child's forehead. "I  
know she will be as sweet as you." Rini smiled and skipped back to her  
parents.  
"Raye," squealed Mina as she came over. "I am so happy for you. Our  
daughters will be close in age like I remember."  
Raye smiled and placed her hand on Mina's large belly. There was a lot of  
movement. "Active isn't she?" Raye asked with a smile.  
"All the time," said Mina with a groan. "She never rests. I cannot wait  
until she is born."  
"Being a parent is a lot of fun," said Lita coming up.   
"Especially when they get older," said Neo-Queen Serenity and everyone  
laughed. Rini was the only child right now who was out of diapers.  
"Raye," said Setsuna. "You will not have an easy pregnancy but the child  
will be healthy."  
"That is all that matters to me," said Raye.  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth  
"Push Raye," said Amy.   
"I am pushing," snarled Raye as she sank back against the pillow exhausted.  
It seemed as if this child was never going to come out. As Setsuna had  
predicted it had not been an easy pregnancy. Raye was one of those  
unfortunate women who had twenty-four hour morning sickness the entire nine  
months. Amy finally had to prescribe some medicine just so Raye and the  
baby could get some nutrition. Now Raye had spent the last fifteen hours  
in labor and still no baby.  
"I know you are tired," said Amy wiping her brow. "But you need to keep  
pushing. Now come on give me another."  
Raye gritted her teeth and pushed again. "Ouch," cried Chad as Raye  
squeezed his hand a little too hard.  
"Sorry," muttered Raye as she sank against the pillow again.  
"Another push Raye," said Amy. "I can see the head."  
"Okay," said Raye and she pushed with all her might.  
"I got her," said Amy and the sound of a baby crying filled the room.  
Raye sank back against the pillow relieved. Chad gave her a hug. "We did  
it," he said.  
"There was no 'we' in this," said Raye.  
"Here she is," said Amy handing the baby to Raye.   
Raye took the baby into her arms. A mop of purple hair covered her head.  
She gazed at Raye with the biggest purple eyes. Raye felt tears form in  
her eyes. "She is perfect," she said.  
"She looks just like her mother," said Chad.  
"Welcome to the Crystal Palace, Annika," said Raye softly.  
  
"Feel up to some visitors Raye," Amy asked later on.  
"Why not," said Raye with a smile.  
Neo-Queen Serenity came in with Rini. "Congratulations Raye," she said  
hugging her best friend. "I am so happy for you."  
Rini took Annika's small hand into hers. "Was I this little," she asked.  
"Yes you were," said Raye with a laugh remembering the day the princess had  
been born.  
"Congratulations Raye," said Lita coming in with her two-year-old daughter  
Daisy. "Look at the baby Daisy."  
"Dolly," said Daisy.  
"No she is not a doll," said Lita with a laugh.  
"I am so happy for you," said Mina as she held her eight month old, Gloria  
in her arms.  
"She is beautiful," said Hotaru.  
"I told you she would be healthy," said Setsuna holding up her own two year  
old Maggie.  
"Little," said Maggie and everyone laughed.   
Haruka and Micharu came in carrying their adopted twins, Faith and Hope.  
They were only about a month old so Haruka and Micharu had their hands  
full. "We just had to see the newest member of the family," said Haruka.  
"She is beautiful," said Micharu.  
"Chad is so excited," said Mina. "He and the other knights are having a  
big celebration right now."  
"Just wait until he has to help out with the hard work," said Raye and  
everyone laughed. Raye gazed down at her daughter. "Say hello to your  
family Annika," she said lovingly.  
  
Chapter 3: Premonitions  
"Mama," said two-year-old Annika.  
"What is Sweetheart," asked Mars kneeling down in front of her daughter.  
"Crystal," said Annika.  
"Crystal," said Mars puzzled. Since Annika had just turned two her verbal  
skills were still developing. Mars had a feeling that Annika may have  
inherited her sixth sense.  
"Crystal," said Annika. "Rini."  
"What are you trying to tell me," asked Mars.  
Annika balled up her little fists in frustration. "Don't know," she said.  
Mars smiled and kissed Annika on the cheek. She lifted Annika's purple  
hair off her forehead to examine a bump that she got the day before.  
Gloria had gotten Rini angry so Rini pushed her. Gloria bumped into Annika  
who fell down banging her head against the corner of the table. Annika had  
a lump on her head the size of a goose egg.  
"I have to go now Sweetheart," said Mars. "You be good for Mama."  
"Crystal," said Annika again. "Rini."  
"Annika I do not know what you are trying to tell me," said Mars.  
"Come on Annika," said Palla. "It is time for Mama to go. You can paint  
today if you want."  
"Okay," said Annika in delight. Annika loved painting and was already  
showing talent. "Bye Mama!'  
"Goodbye Sweetheart," said Mars. "I love you."  
"Love you," said Annika.  
Mars left the nursery. She wondered what Annika was trying to tell her.  
Could she have been talking about the imperium silver crystal  
"Impossible," thought Mars. "She does not even know about the imperium  
silver crystal."  
A scream suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Venus was dragging Gloria  
toward the nursery. Gloria was screaming. "I don't wanna go," she screamed.  
"You have too," said Venus in a weary voice.  
"They put me in time out," cried Gloria.  
"If you behaved then you would not get put in time out," said Venus. She  
glanced at Mars. "Be glad yours is so sweet and not a handful like this one."  
Mars laughed. Yes, Annika was sweet. Poor Venus did have her hands full  
with Gloria.  
  
The Silver Imperium Crystal was missing. Invasions from another world  
came. Everyone got put into a deep sleep. The inner scouts had to put a  
protective shield around the palace. Suddenly a memory came to Mars's  
mind. It was the 20th century. Rini came to see them. The  
fourteen-year-old scouts visited the 30th century and saw what the Negamoon  
had done.  
"Annika," said Mars to herself. "You knew and you tried to tell me."  
Mars concentrated on protecting the palace. "Don't worry my baby," she  
thought. "Rini will save us."  
  
Chapter 4: Mud Monsters  
"Come on Annika," said four-year-old Gloria. "Let's go play."  
"Okay," said three-year-old Annika following Gloria outside. For a whole  
week it had rained in Crystal Tokyo. The children had not been able to go  
outside and play. Finally a sunny day arrived and Gloria and Annika were  
glad to go outside. It was still muddy out but the girls did not care.  
"Look," said Gloria pointing to a large mud puddle.  
"Wow," said Annika kneeling down by it.  
"Let's make mud pies," said Gloria.  
"Mama won't like it," said Annika.  
"So what," said Gloria as she began to play.  
Annika began to make mud pies. Soon the two little girls were having a  
good time and both were getting very dirty. Gloria stood up for a moment  
and slipped and fell into the mud. Annika laughed. Gloria looked so funny  
completely covered with mud. Gloria grabbed Annika by the hand and pulled  
her into the puddle.  
"You," said Annika and threw a handful of mud at Gloria. It hit Gloria  
square in the face. Gloria immediately grabbed a handful of mud and threw  
it back at Annika. Soon there was a mud fight going on.  
"What are you doing," asked a voice and Annika and Gloria turned around and  
saw Daisy and Maggie standing nearby. They had just gotten home from  
Crystal Elementary where they attended Kindergarten.  
"Playing," said Gloria. "Why don't you play with us?"  
"Yuck," said Daisy.  
"I don't want to get my dress dirty," said Maggie.  
"You are not going to tell are you," asked Annika.  
"We are not tattletales," said Maggie.  
"Good," said Gloria as she stuck her tongue out at them.  
"You are a brat," said Daisy as she and Maggie headed toward the palace  
entrance.  
"Someone else is going to come," said Annika.  
"Who cares," said Gloria and she tossed another handful of mud at Annika.  
Annika threw some back and the mud fight resumed.  
"Girls," said a sharp voice making them both jump. They turned around and  
saw Amy and Greg with Ariel in her stroller standing there. Annika  
remembered that everyday Mercury and Mercury Knight transformed into their  
civilian clothes and took Ariel for a walk.  
"What are you doing," demanded Amy.  
"I don't have to tell you," said Gloria.  
"Get out of that mud immediately," said Amy. Annika obediently climbed out  
but Gloria did not budge. "I told you to come out," said Amy.  
"I don't have too," said Gloria and she stuck her tongue out at Amy.  
"You are in big trouble young lady," said Amy as she pulled Gloria out of  
the mud. "Greg keep an eye on these two mud monsters while I go and get  
Raye and Mina."  
"I will," said Greg.  
  
"So Mars," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "You and Mars Knight do not mind going  
to the States to meet with the ambassador in a few months."  
"No," said Mars. "I will just have to make arrangements for Annika. We  
will not be able to take her with us."  
"It is not for a few months," said Serenity. "There are plenty of people  
here who will be glad to watch her."  
"I'd volunteer," said Venus. "But I already have my hands full with Gloria."  
"You do," said Jupiter who was looking at Daisy's papers from school. "I  
thought Daisy here was a handful but she pales in comparison to Gloria."  
"Well I always had my paws full with the queen when she was a teenager,"  
said Luna and everyone laughed.  
"Mina wasn't much easier sometimes," said Artemis and Venus pushed him down.  
"Raye and Mina," said Amy coming in. "You are needed outside."  
"What is going on," asked Mars as she got up.  
"Just come with me," said Amy as she led Mars and Venus outside. The first  
things Mars and Venus saw were two mud-covered children standing next to  
Greg and Ariel.  
"Please tell me those are not our children," said Raye in dismay.  
"I am afraid they are," said Amy grimly. "Annika listened and got out when  
I told her too but Gloria stuck her tongue out at me."  
"You are in very big trouble Gloria," said Venus grabbing her daughter by  
the hand and leading her inside the palace."  
"You know you are not supposed to play in the mud, Annika," said Mars.  
"Gloria told me too," said Annika.  
"That does not matter," said Mars. "Amy please keep an eye on her for one  
more minute while I run to our quarters real quick."  
"No problem," said Amy.  
Mars ran up to her quarters transforming into her civilian clothes on the  
way. " What a bother," thought Raye. Now she was going to have to wash  
Annika's hair and that was always a pain. In her quarters she grabbed a  
towel and ran back outside. She stripped Annika's clothes off of her.  
"You do not need to track mud all over the palace," she told her daughter.  
Once the muddy clothes were off Raye wrapped a towel around Annika and  
carried her back to their quarters.  
  
An hour later a much cleaner Annika was sitting on the couch while Raye ran  
a comb through her wet hair. "I do not want this to happen again," Raye  
told her daughter firmly.  
"But Gloria told me too," said Annika.  
"It doesn't matter," said Raye. "If you know you are not supposed to do  
something then you don't do it."  
Annika turned on her charm. She gave Raye a big hug and a kiss. "I love  
you Mama," she said.  
"I love you too Sweetheart," said Raye. "But you still have time out so  
get to it."  
Annika pouted and walked over to the time out chair in the corner of the  
room and sat down. Raye smiled as she felt the overwhelming love she  
always felt for her daughter. She could be a little rascal sometimes but  
overall she was a good child.  
  
Chapter 5: Family Day  
"Let's get ready Annika," said Raye. "Aunt Lita, Uncle Ken, and Daisy will  
be here in a minute."  
"Yeah," said Annika as she ran to her bedroom.  
"This is going to be great," said Chad. "A day at an arts and crafts  
festival. Annika will love that since she is already showing some talent."  
"The king and queen are so happy to have Rini back with them that they made  
today a family day for everyone," said Raye. Rini had gone back to the  
20th century to train as Sailor Chibi Moon. While she was there she met  
Pegasus who hid in her dream. Raye remembered the battle with the Dead  
Moon Circus very well. She became Super Sailor Mars during that time. The  
Amazon Quartet now worked at the palace. Annika adored them. Rini's  
kitten Diana had also gone back so Luna and Artemis were glad to see their  
daughter again too.  
"I wanna to wear this," said Annika coming in with her favorite flowered  
sundress. Raye helped her put it on.  
"Go and get your shoes," Raye told Annika who immediately scampered back to  
her room. She came back with her white sandals on her feet. There was a  
knock at the door and Annika ran to get it.  
"Hi Annika," said Daisy bounding in.  
"Daisy," squealed Annika jumping up and down.   
"Hi Raye and Chad," said Lita as she and Ken came in. "Are you all ready?"  
"We are," said Raye. "Annika is so excited."  
"So is Daisy," said Lita. "I had a difficult time getting her to sleep  
last night."  
"Should we bring the stroller," asked Chad.  
"We had better," said Raye. "She is only three and will probably get tired  
since she won't be getting her nap today."  
"Look at the size difference," said Ken nodding toward the two little  
girls. "You would never know there was only two years between them."  
Raye looked at Annika and Daisy. Annika was very small and petite while  
Daisy was tall for her age. It certainly did look like there was more than  
two years between them.  
"Let's go Sweetheart," said Raye scooping her daughter up. Together they  
all left.  
  
It was a hot day and the festival was crowded but everyone was having a  
good time. Raye managed to find two hand-sewn dresses and a pants outfit  
for Annika. Chad bought Annika a teddy bear that was made from flowered  
material.  
"That's all you get for her Chad," said Raye. "We do not want to spoil her."  
"I do not call buying one little toy spoiling her," said Chad as Annika  
squealed in delight over her new bear. "I just wanted to get her something  
special."  
"Hey guys," called Lita. "There is a playground over here. Why don't we  
let the girls play while we get some lunch."  
"Good idea," said Raye who was ready to sit down for a few minutes.  
Keeping up with an energetic three-year-old was exhausting.  
A few minutes later Annika and Daisy were playing on the playground while  
Raye and Lita watched. Chad and Ken had gone to get some lunch.  
"So are you ready to go to the States," asked Lita.  
"I guess so," said Raye with a sigh. In two days she and Chad were leaving  
for the United States to meet with the ambassador. They were going to be  
gone for one week.  
"How is Annika taking it," asked Lita.  
"I don't think it has sunk in that we are not going to be with her for a  
week," said Raye. "I know she is going to have a fit when we leave."  
"I know it was hard when we had to leave Daisy for a few days," said Lita.  
"But she had so much fun staying with Amy that it went by quickly for her."  
"I am hoping that Annika will enjoy staying with Amy," said Raye. "I asked  
Amy to come over this evening so she can participate in Annika's bedtime  
routine. I want Annika to feel comfortable having Amy around for that."  
"Good idea," said Lita as Ken and Chad arrived with lunch for everyone.  
"Girls," called Raye. "Lunchtime!" Annika and Daisy ran over to them and  
everyone sat down for lunch.  
  
After lunch the adults decided to take the girls to the Children's Crafts.  
There were many projects for children to do. Annika and Daisy had a great  
time and made all sorts of interesting things to take home. Raye found  
herself glad they had brought the stroller. All of Annika's stuff was  
going into it. At the end of the day Annika was exhausted.  
"We are going out to eat," said Ken. "Do you want to join us?"  
"We had better not," said Raye who was holding Annika in her arms. Annika  
was sleepily resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "I want to get  
Annika fed, bathed and into bed. She is wiped out."  
"Okay," said Lita as she loaded Daisy into the car. "We will see you back  
at the palace."  
"We had a good time," said Chad.  
"So did we," said Lita. "We will have to do this again sometime."  
"Definitely," said Raye as she placed Annika in her car seat.   
Everyone said goodbye and Raye and Chad headed toward the palace.  
  
After dinner Amy came over. "How was the festival," she asked.  
"We had a great time," said Raye. "How was the beach?"  
"Great," said Amy. "Ariel was worn out. She fell asleep in her dinner  
tonight."  
"I was expecting Annika to do that too," said Raye nodding toward her  
daughter who was sleepily watching television.  
Amy knelt down in front of Annika. "Did you have a good time today," she  
asked.  
Annika could only nod her head. She was so tired. Raye walked over to  
her. "Let's get you into the tub Sweetheart," she said and Annika hopped  
down off the couch and followed Raye and Amy to the bathroom. Once in  
there Raye tied Annika's long hair up so it would not get wet. Amy perched  
on the stool Annika used to reach the sink and watched while Raye bathed  
her daughter.  
"I can tell you are tired," said Raye.  
"How," asked Annika.  
"You are not playing with your bath toys," said Raye.  
"Why is Aunt Amy here," asked Annika.  
"I asked her to come and see your bedtime routine," said Raye as she lifted  
Annika out of the tub. "Remember you are going to stay with her while Mama  
and Daddy are away."  
"Oh," said Annika not looking very interested.  
Once Annika was in her nightgown she ran to give Chad a kiss good night and  
then came back to her room. "Pick out a story to read," said Raye and  
Annika ran over to the bookshelf to choose a story. "I read a story to her  
every night before bedtime."  
"I read to Ariel so that won't be a problem," said Amy thinking of her  
one-year-old.  
"I picked one," said Annika holding up Cinderella.  
Once the story was read Raye tucked Annika into bed. "Can Aunt Amy kiss  
you good night tonight," asked Raye. "She will be the one doing this with  
you while we are away."  
Annika nodded her head and Amy came over and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Pleasant dreams," she said.  
"Mama will you lie down with me for a while," asked Annika.   
"I'll wait in the living room," said Amy.  
Raye lay down next to Annika. "Mama," said Annika sleepily. "Why do you  
and Daddy have to go away?"  
"It is only for a few days," said Raye kissing her daughter. "Daddy and I  
have to talk to someone far away."  
Annika did not say anything. In a few minutes she was fast asleep. Raye  
kissed her again and left the room. Amy was waiting in the living room.   
"How is she about you leaving for a few days," asked Amy.  
"I don't think she is aware of it," said Raye. "I know it is going to be  
traumatic for her."  
"She is very attached to you," said Amy. "More so than most kids are to  
their parents."  
"I know," said Raye. "That's what I am worried about."  
"She'll be fine," said Amy. "Don't worry."  
Raye smiled at her friend but she could not stop worrying.  
  
Chapter 8: Apart  
"Don't go Mama," begged Annika holding onto her mother's leg.  
"It is only for a week Annika," said Raye kneeling down in front of the  
child. That turned out to be a big mistake. Immediately Annika's arms  
were around her neck and her legs were around her waste.  
"Don't go," sobbed Annika.  
"Sweetheart, I have to," said Raye.  
"Mama and Daddy will be back soon Princess," said Chad.  
"Don't go," wailed Annika clutching Raye tighter.  
Raye looked helplessly at the Scouts. "Help me," she mouthed to them.  
Mercury walked over to them. "Mama and Daddy have to go now Annika," she  
said.  
"NO," screamed Annika not letting go of Raye.  
"Come on Annika," said Jupiter as she pulled Annika off of Raye. Annika  
let out a loud scream as she began kicking trying to get free but Jupiter  
had a firm grip on her.  
"Goodbye Sweetheart," said Raye kissing Annika on the forehead.  
"Be good," said Chad kissing his daughter goodbye. Quickly Raye and Chad  
left the palace with Annika screaming.  
Jupiter held Annika until she stopped struggling and then passed her to  
Mercury whom immediately started comforting her. Annika continued sobbing  
but eventually calmed down.  
  
Raye was still upset as the plane took off. She hated leaving her child so  
upset. Chad gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "She'll be all right," he  
said.  
"I know she will," said Raye with a sigh. "But I already miss her."  
"So do I," said Chad. "But this is our first time alone since we had her.  
Maybe this can be like a second honeymoon."  
"That would be nice," said Raye.  
"Maybe Annika can get a little brother or sister out of this," said Chad.  
Raye just laughed. "I think one child is plenty," she said.  
"Maybe you are right," said Chad with a laugh. "She is a good child but  
she can be a handful sometimes."  
Raye and Chad continued laughing as the plane headed toward America.  
  
The next night Annika was drawing a picture when the phone rang. Amy went  
to answer it. "Hi Raye," she said. "So you made it over okay."  
"Yes," said Raye. "How is Annika?"  
"She's doing fine," said Amy. "She was a bit restless last night and had  
to sleep with Greg and I but other than that there have been no problems.  
She misses you a lot."  
"We miss her too," said Raye. "Let me talk to her for a minute."  
"Annika," said Amy holding out the phone. "Mama is on the phone. She  
wants to talk to you."  
Annika jumped up and ran to the phone. "Mama," she squealed in delight.  
"Hi Sweetheart," said Raye. "How are you?"  
"Fine," said Annika. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too," said Raye. "But we will be back in six days. You listen  
to Aunt Amy and Uncle Greg okay?"  
"I will," said Annika. "I am hugging you through the phone."  
"I am hugging you through the phone too," said Raye. "I love you."  
"I love you," said Annika and she handed the phone back to Amy.  
"Don't worry," said Amy. "She is fine."  
"Thank you Amy," said Raye. "I'll talk to you in a couple of days."  
Amy hung up and went over to Annika who was looking a little sad. She  
picked the child up and held her close. "Mama will be back in a few days,"  
she assured Annika.  
  
"So Raye and Chad are coming home tonight," said Venus as she, Mercury,  
Saturn and Neptune headed toward the nursery to pick up the children.  
"Yes," said Amy. "Annika cannot wait. She has drawn so many pictures for  
them while they were gone."  
"At least she can keep herself busy," said Saturn. "I dread the day when I  
have to go somewhere and leave Madelyn for a few days."  
"Hope and Faith have each other," said Neptune. "So that won't be too much  
of a problem."  
"I thought of it as a vacation when Asai and I had to go to Canada for a  
few days without Gloria," said Venus. "She is such a handful."  
"That she is," said Mercury with a laugh as she opened the door to the  
nursery. Loud noise almost knocked them over. Annika was sitting in a  
chair crying. Gloria was in another chair clutching her arm and screaming.  
It was evident that both were in time out. Madelyn and Ariel were both  
distressed by the commotion and were crying too. Faith and Hope were  
running around the classroom playing a rowdy game.  
"Girls," said Neptune grabbing them each by the hand. "You know you are  
not supposed to run inside."  
"Mama," sobbed Madelyn as Saturn scooped her up.  
"It's okay honey," said Saturn. "Let's go home."  
"What is going on," asked Mercury as she scooped up Ariel.  
"Gloria pulled Annika's hair so Annika bit her on the arm," said Palla. "I  
had to put both of them in time out."  
"You know you are supposed to keep your hands to yourself young lady," said  
Venus as she examined Gloria's arm.  
"Annika you know better than that," said Mercury. "Mama and Daddy are not  
going to like that."  
"But she pulled my hair," sobbed Annika.  
"That still does not mean you can bite her," said Mercury. "Let's go. I  
want to get you fed and bathed before your parents get home tonight."  
  
Raye arrived at Amy's quarters a little after nine that night. Annika was  
asleep on the couch.  
"She fell asleep waiting for you," said Amy.  
"Our flight was delayed," said Raye kneeling down by her daughter. She  
gently rubbed Annika's cheek. Annika's eyes fluttered open. "Mama," she  
cried in delight flinging her arms around Raye's neck.  
"Hi Sweetheart," said Raye picking Annika up. "I missed you."  
"I missed you," said Annika. "Where's Daddy?"  
"He is in our quarters with our luggage," said Raye. "We have a surprise  
for you." She turned to Amy. "Thank you so much for taking such good care  
of her."  
"She was not a problem," said Amy. "She did bite Gloria today at the  
nursery but other than that she was fine."  
"Annika," said Raye. "We don't bite." Annika pouted and buried her face  
in her mother's shoulder. "Did she get time out?"  
"Yes," said Amy.  
"Then we don't need to punish her," said Raye. "But we are not going to do  
that again are we?"  
"No," said Annika softly.  
"Say goodbye to Aunt Amy and Uncle Greg," said Raye.  
"Bye," said Annika and they left Mercury's quarters.  
  
Chapter 9: A Young Priestess  
Dressed in her priestess robes Raye headed toward the palace shrine. Since  
Raye was the palace priestess the shrine was connected to her quarters.  
Every morning Raye conducted a fire reading to check and see if the world  
was safe. Usually this was a way for Raye to check and see if anyone the  
King and Queen were meeting was trying to deceive them. Lately things had  
been peaceful much to Raye's relief. If there was a battle going on the  
Knights and Scouts did not get to see the children very often. They had to  
be left in the care of the palace nannies, Palla and Ves. When she got to  
the shrine, Raye was surprised to see Annika sitting in front of the fire  
staring at it.   
"Annika," said Raye.  
Annika turned around. "Hi Mama," she said.  
"What are you doing here," asked Raye.  
"I am looking at the pictures in the fire," said Annika.  
"The pictures," asked Raye.  
"Yes," said Annika. "Something told me this morning to look at the  
pictures in the fire so I came."  
Raye stared at the little girl. Annika was only four but she seemed to  
know what the fire was there for. Raye remembered when she was a little  
girl she got drawn toward the fire too.  
"Maybe it is time to start training you to be a priestess," said Raye.  
"Really," said Annika in excitement. "Do I get to wear an outfit like yours?"  
"Yes," laughed Raye. "After I do my reading we'll go to storage."  
"Hurray," squealed Annika in delight as she jumped into Raye's arms.  
  
An hour later Raye was going through a box she pulled out of storage. She  
pulled out a small priestess robe similar to hers except it was lavender  
instead of red. "Here you go," she said to Annika. "This was mine when I  
was about your age."  
"Can I try it on," asked Annika.  
"Sure," said Raye and she helped Annika put it on. It was a little big but  
Raye knew Annika would grow into it quickly. She was amazed at how much  
Annika looked like her.  
"I love it," said Annika spinning around, her long purple hair fanning out.  
"It looks good on you," said Raye.  
"Mama," said Annika. "Why do I know things others don't?"  
"What do you mean Sweetheart," asked Raye.  
"Why do I always know when something bad is going to happen," asked Annika.   
"You were born with what I call a sixth sense," said Raye. "It runs in the  
family. I have it and your great grandfather had it too."  
"I don't like it," said Annika. "It's scary sometimes."  
Raye gathered Annika into her arms. "I know it can be disturbing," she  
said. "But you will learn to use it. If it ever scares you just tell me  
okay."  
"Okay," said Annika snuggling down into her mother's arms.  
  
A week later Neo-Queen Serenity came by Raye's quarters to talk to her  
about something. Chad let her in.  
"I need to talk to Raye," said Serenity.  
"I have to show you something first," said Chad and he led the queen to the  
shrine.  
Serenity looked in and saw both Raye and Annika kneeling in front of the  
fire deep in meditation. "Rini told me that Annika was doing this," said  
the queen.  
"She is learning fast," said Chad.  
"Looks like we have a future palace priestess on our hands," said Serenity.  
  
Chapter 10: School.  
"I don't want to go," whined Annika.  
"You have to," said Raye. "You are five years old now. It is time to  
start Kindergarten."  
"But you won't be with me," said Annika.  
"No I won't," said Raye. "But Gloria, Faith, and Hope will all be with we  
and we asked that all of you be put in the same class. Not only that but  
Maggie and Daisy will be in the second grade wing and Rini will be in the  
sixth grade wing."  
"I still don't want to go," said Annika.  
"Too bad," said Raye. "It's the law. I do not want anymore arguing. It is  
time to leave so we can meet your teacher."  
  
An hour later Raye, Mina, Haruka, and Micharu were all at Crystal  
Elementary with the girls. As requested, all of the girls were put into  
the same class. They were delighted to find out that their daughters had  
the same teachers Maggie and Daisy had two years before. Mrs. James was an  
excellent teacher and both Maggie and Daisy loved her.  
"So these girls all live at the palace too," said Mrs. James.  
"Yes," said Raye. "This is Annika." Annika was on her lap with her arms  
twined around her neck.  
"Mine is the red head," said Mina pointing to Gloria who was looking around  
the room. "Her name is Gloria and I should warn you now she is a handful."  
"I can handle her," said Mrs. James with a laugh.  
"The twins Faith and Hope are ours," said Micharu nodding toward the twins  
who were with Haruka looking around the classroom. "They are pretty good."  
"I am looking forward to having all of them," said Mrs. James. She knelt  
down in front of Annika. "Hi Annika."  
Annika buried her head in her mother's shoulder and did not say anything.  
"Annika," said Raye gently. "What do you say?"  
"Hi," said Annika softly.  
"She is a little shy," said Raye. "I know she is going to have a fit when  
I leave her on the first day."  
"Gloria will take care of her," said Mina. "Those two have opposite  
personalities but they are the best of friends."  
"The best thing for you to do is just give her a hug and kiss and then  
leave," said Mrs. James. "Hanging around is going to make it worse for  
both of you."  
"I'll remember that," said Raye.  
  
"Don't leave me," sobbed Annika holding onto Raye's leg.  
"I have to," said Raye kneeling down in front of Annika. She gave her a  
hug and a kiss. "Have fun and I will see you after school. Rini will walk  
all of you home."  
Annika latched onto Raye. She kept her tight hold. Mrs. James came up and  
pulled Annika free. "Now Annika," she said. "You will see your mother  
later."  
"Goodbye Sweetheart," said Raye leaving the room. Annika was sobbing and  
that broke Raye's heart. She quickly left the classroom.  
Annika broke free from Mrs. James and ran over to Mina who was still there.  
Micharu and Haruka had already left. Hope had cried but Faith put her arm  
around her twin to comfort her. Annika wrapped her arms around Mina's leg.   
"Honey I have to leave too," said Mina. "Gloria take care of Annika. She  
is a little sad right now." Gloria came over and took Annika by the hand  
and led her away. Mina quietly slipped out of the room. Raye was standing  
outside the classroom door. "How is she doing," she asked.  
"She is crying but she let Gloria lead her away," said Mina. "She'll be  
fine."  
"I hope so," said Raye with a sigh as she and Mina headed for the car.  
  
At the end of the day the children came home from school. Rini was  
grumbling because she already had to do a report. Daisy and Maggie were  
proudly showing their second grade books. The Kindergartners all had  
different papers to show off.  
"How was school," asked Raye looking at Annika who had a paint stain on her  
dress.  
"It was fun," said Annika. "There was a lot of fun things to do. I can't  
wait to go back tomorrow."  
Raye laughed. It looked like Annika was going to enjoy school after all.  
  
Chapter 11: The Party.  
"Ouch not so hard," wailed Annika as Raye brushed her hair back.  
"Sorry," said Raye loosening her hold. She continued to brush Annika's  
hair. There was a palace party going on tonight to celebrate the king and  
queen's anniversary. Raye was trying to get Annika ready. Once the  
children entered Kindergarten they were to attend these parties. Now that  
Annika was in first grade she had been going for a year. She loved the  
parties for the kids but the ones for the grown ups were usually boring.  
Even though Ariel was not in Kindergarten yet the queen decided she should  
not be left out and let her attend once Madelyn started Kindergarten.  
Ariel was very mature for a four-year-old and she was very advanced. In  
fact when she started school next year there was a possibility she might be  
able to skip Kindergarten and first grade and go right to second. That  
meant she would be in the same grade as Annika who was not sure how she  
felt about that.  
"Why do I have to go," asked Annika.  
"Because as the princess of Mars you are expected to," said Raye. "Just be  
glad that all of the children will be there. Poor Rini had to wait four  
years before Daisy and Maggie were old enough to join her."  
Annika sighed. She knew that there was no use arguing. She had to attend  
this party.  
"There," said Raye as she finished doing Annika's hair. "Don't you look  
pretty?"  
Annika gazed at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long lavender  
dress similar to the white one Rini had as a small child. Raye had tied a  
bow in her hair. Annika gazed up at her mother. She looked so pretty in  
her red evening gown. "Do you think I will be as pretty as you one day,"  
asked Annika.  
"You are already my beautiful little girl," said Raye kissing her daughter.  
"Are my two dates ready," asked Chad coming to the door in his tuxedo.  
"We are ready," said Raye. "Now Annika what are the rules?"  
"Be on my best behavior and remember my manners," said Annika.  
"Good girl," said Raye as the left together.  
  
Annika was bored. The party had been going on for an hour. Annika had  
danced with Chad a couple of times but that was it. Now she was watching  
her parents dance together.  
"Annika," called a voice and Gloria came running over in her long yellow  
dress.  
"Hi Gloria," said Annika. "This is so boring."  
"I know," said Gloria rolling her eyes. "I wish they had something for us  
kids to do."  
"Here comes the others," said Annika. The other children came running  
over. Daisy was wearing a green dress. Ariel was wearing a light blue  
dress. Maggie's was a maroon color. Madelyn's was purple. The twins wore  
blue dresses although Faith was fidgeting uncomfortably in hers. All of  
the little girls had ribbons in her hair. Even Ariel had a blue ribbon in  
her short blue hair.  
"Are all parties like this," asked Ariel. It was a first party for her and  
Madelyn.  
"The ones for adults are," said Daisy.  
"The ones for the kids are better," said Maggie.  
"Yes," said Faith. "They have games for us to play."  
"Mama always tells me to be on my best behavior at these grown up parties,"  
said Annika.  
"So does my mom," said Daisy.  
"You girls are lucky," said Rini coming up behind them. "I was by myself  
at these parties for a long time."  
Everyone laughed. Rini was twelve and growing fast. She was starting to  
develop a woman's body now.  
"You kids just need to learn how to enjoy parties like this," said Rini's  
cat Diana.  
"Oh come on Diana," said Daisy's cat Crescent. "They want to have fun."  
"Young Princesses need to know how to behave at parties," said Luna walking  
over.  
"That's right," said Artemis. "Once you get older they will be more fun."  
"Come on Annika," said Gloria. "Let's get something to drink. I'm thirsty."  
"Me too," said Annika following Gloria to the buffet table.  
"Look," said Gloria. "Apple juice."  
"There is never apple juice at these parties," said Annika looking at the  
glasses with the apple juice colored liquid in them. "Usually they just  
have yucky punch.."  
"Well, I want apple juice," said Gloria grabbing a glass.  
"Me too," said Annika and she took a sip. "It tastes weird."  
"It does," said Gloria as she sipped hers.  
Annika gulped her juice down and then suddenly felt very funny. "I feel  
weird," she said.  
"Me too," said Gloria after she guzzled hers down. "My head is spinning."  
Mine too," said Annika clutching her head in her hands.  
"Are you all right," asked Daisy as she and the others came over.  
"The room is spinning," said Annika.  
"Make it stop," said Gloria.  
"The room is not spinning," said Maggie.  
"We felt like this after we drank our apple juice," said Annika.  
"There is no apple juice here," said Rini.  
"Yes there is," said Gloria.  
A look of horror came across Rini's face. "Where did you get this apple  
juice," she asked.  
"Over there," said Annika pointing to the table.   
Rini looked and saw the table was unattended by the caterers. "That was  
not juice," she said. "That was wine."  
"You are in trouble," said Hope.  
"Oh shut up," said Gloria as she fell over.  
"I had better go and tell their moms," said Rini and she ran over.  
  
"They are what," demanded both Raye and Mina together.  
"They drank some wine thinking it was apple juice," said Rini.  
"Who did," asked Amy who overheard.  
"Annika and Gloria," said Rini as she led the women over to the cluster of  
children. By now both Annika and Gloria were on the floor.  
"Just wait until I get my hands on the caterer," said Raye kneeling down by  
Annika. "Leaving the drink table unattended with children nearby."  
"Talk about lack of common sense," said Mina pulling her daughter to her feet.  
"We drank apple juice," said Gloria.  
"I am afraid you didn't my dear," said Mina. "That was wine."  
Amy checked both girls' eyes. "Their pupils are dilated," she said. "They  
definitely had some alcohol."  
"Mama," said Annika. "I don't feel good."  
Raye quickly grabbed Annika and took her to the bathroom. Annika threw up  
in the toilet. She began to cry. "It's okay Sweetheart," said Raye  
holding her.   
Neo-Queen Serenity came in. "Rini just told me what happened," she said.  
"I am so sorry about this Raye. Darien is having a talk with the caterer  
about this."  
"That's okay Serenity," said Raye picking Annika up. "I am going to have  
to take her back to our quarters though."  
"Mina already took Gloria," said Serenity. "I understand."  
Raye took Annika back to their quarters. Once she got her undressed and  
into bed there was a knock at the door. It was Palla. "If you want to get  
back to the party I can stay here with Annika," she said. "Ves is staying  
with Gloria."  
"Okay," said Raye. "Just contact me if she gets too miserable. I  
appreciate it. I won't be long."  
  
Chad was furious. "How could those caterers be so careless," he demanded.  
"Leaving drinks where children can get their hands on them."  
"That's what I said," said Raye. "Annika is sleeping now but she will be  
miserable in the morning."  
"I am going to tell Gloria tomorrow from now on at parties she cannot get  
anything from the table with out me or her father," said Mina.  
"Good idea," said Raye. "Maybe we can prevent this from happening again."  
  
The next morning Raye went into Annika's room. Annika was sitting up in  
her bed looking very miserable. "How are you feeling Sweetheart," asked Raye.  
"Yucky," said Annika. "Did I really drink wine last night?"  
"Yes you did," said Raye.  
"I'm sorry," said Annika with tears in her eyes. "It looked like apple  
juice."  
"I know," said Raye. "But from now on you are not to get anything from the  
buffet table without either me or Daddy with you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," said Annika.  
  
Chapter 11: Shattered Ice  
"I want to wear this today," said Annika coming in with her purple corduroy  
jumper on. She had her flowered turtleneck under it and her purple tights  
on her legs.  
"Are you sure," asked Raye. "It is way below freezing out there."  
"Yes," said Annika.  
"Okay," said Raye with a sigh. Annika had gotten that jumper for her  
seventh birthday and loved it. She wore it all the time.  
"Is there any snow outside," asked Annika.  
"A little," said Raye.   
"I can wear my new snow boots then," said Annika in excitement. She had  
gotten new snow boots for Christmas and could not wait to wear them.  
"Yes you can," said Raye with a laugh. "Now finish getting ready for  
school or you will be late."  
Annika put on her coat, boots, hat and gloves. She grabbed her bookbag and  
she and Raye left their quarters. Sailor Pluto was coming down the hall.  
"Aunt Setsuna," squealed Annika running over to her.  
"Hello Annika," said Pluto.  
"Leaving your post to see your daughter off to school today," asked Raye.  
"Something like that," said Pluto kneeling down in front of Annika. "You  
look very pretty today Annika."  
"Thank you," said Annika.  
Pluto stood up and gazed at Raye. "She is going to need you today," said  
Pluto. "Make sure you stay strong for her."  
"Of course," said Raye puzzled. What did Pluto mean by that?  
  
"I hate second grade," griped Gloria on the way home from school.  
"You are just mad because you forgot to do your homework and got in  
trouble," said Hope and Gloria scowled.  
"Wait until you are in Junior High," said Rini who now went to Crystal  
Tokyo Middle School. She now had to wear a school uniform. "I have tons  
of homework to do today."  
Annika was beginning to fall behind. She was having fun making tracks in  
the snow with her new snow boots.  
"Come on Annika," called Rini. "We are going to leave you."  
"Coming," said Annika and she ran up to them.   
Gloria suddenly snatched Annika's hat off her head. "Give that back,"  
Annika screeched.  
"You have to catch me first," said Gloria running away.   
Annika broke into a run and chased Gloria. Gloria suddenly tossed Annika's  
hat into the middle of a frozen lake.  
"Go get it," said Gloria.  
"You Creep," said Annika as she began to walk cautiously out onto the lake.  
"Careful Annika," said Rini as she and the others caught up.  
"I am," said Annika. She carefully walked over to her hat and picked it  
up. "Got it," she said triumphantly. She began to walk back when she  
heard a crack. Suddenly the ice under her broke and she crashed into the  
water.  
"Annika," the other children screamed.  
"Help," Annika cried and then she went under. The water was freezing and  
she was hurting all over from it. She struggled to stay afloat but her  
clothes kept weighing her down. Annika thought she was going to drown.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her. Annika felt herself being pulled out of the  
frozen water. Madelyn had a hold of her. The rest of the girls had formed  
a chain to get her out. Annika was hysterical. She was in so much pain.  
"It's okay Annika," said Rini gently as she picked Annika up. "Ariel went  
to get your mother."  
  
"Mommy," the Scouts heard Ariel screaming.   
"Ariel what is it," asked Mercury in alarm.  
"Gloria threw Annika's hat onto the frozen lake," said Ariel. "When Annika  
went out to get it the ice broke and she fell in."  
"Oh my God," gasped Mars and she ran toward the door. Mercury grabbed a  
blanket and followed. Venus went with them.  
"Just wait until I get my hands on Gloria," said Venus in fury.  
They met the rest of the girls. Rini was holding a very frozen and  
hysterical Annika in her arms. Gloria was nowhere to be seen.  
"Annika," cried Mars snatching the child into her arms.  
Mercury wrapped the blanket around Annika. "We have to get her back to the  
palace and into a warm bath before she freezes," said Mercury. "Let's go.  
Rini take Madelyn to Sailor Saturn and tell her to get that wet arm in some  
warm water so she does not get sick."  
"Okay," said Rini taking Madelyn by the hand.  
"Where is Gloria," asked Venus in fury.  
"She took off as soon as Annika fell in the water," said Rini.  
"Just wait until I find her," said Venus as she left to look for Gloria.  
  
Amy did not waste anytime once they got back to Raye's quarters. She ran a  
warm bath while Raye quickly stripped Annika's frozen, wet clothes off her.  
"Fix her something warm," said Amy putting Annika in the tub. "I want to  
make sure there isn't going to be any frost bite. I also have to get the  
circulation going in her."  
"Right," said Raye trying her best to stay calm. The sight of her daughter  
in this condition scared her beyond belief. She remembered what Pluto said  
this morning. Was this what she was talking about?  
Raye fixed some hot soup and cocoa for Annika. After it was done she found  
Annika's warmest pajamas and the electric blanket. She got back to the  
bathroom. Amy was still trying to get the circulation going in Annika's  
arms and legs.  
"I am so glad you are a doctor," said Raye.  
"I think she is going to be all right," said Amy. "Aren't you?"  
Annika nodded her head. She was still shaking from fright. She let Amy  
take her out of the tub and dry her off. Raye helped her into her  
nightgown. There were scratches on her face. Amy applied some ointment to  
them. Once Annika was in her nightgown Raye wrapped in the electric  
blanket on the couch. Annika was shaking and clung to her mother.  
"Come on Sweetheart," said Raye. "You need to get something warm inside of  
you."  
"Yes come on," said Amy placing the tray with the soup and cocoa in front  
of Annika. Annika reluctantly ate it. She felt better but she could not  
stop shaking.  
"Why is she shaking so hard," asked Raye holding her daughter close.  
"She had a huge fright," said Amy. "She is very shook up from it."  
"I thought I was going to die," sobbed Annika burying her face in Raye's  
shoulder.  
"It's okay Sweetheart," said Raye. "You are going to be all right now."  
  
When Chad got in that evening he was frantic but once he saw that Annika  
was all right he was relieved.  
"Did Mina find Gloria," asked Raye.  
"Oh yes," said Chad. "She is going to bring her by here later to apologize."  
"We have already had a lot of visitors today," said Raye. All of the  
Scouts came by with their daughters to see Annika. The king, queen, and  
Rini brought a beautiful doll for Annika. Daisy and Jupiter baked some  
cookies for her. The other Scouts and daughters brought some little toys  
and books to cheer Annika up.  
There was a knock at the door. Chad went to answer it since Raye was  
sitting with Annika. It was Mina, Asai, and a very ashamed Gloria.  
"What do you say Gloria," said Mina sternly.  
"I'm sorry Annika," said Gloria in an ashamed voice.  
Annika turned around so that her back was to Gloria. "Annika," said Raye  
gently. "Gloria just said she was sorry."  
"I don't care," said Annika. "I don't want to talk to her."   
"You don't mean that Sweetheart," said Raye.  
"Yes I do," said Annika. "I don't ever want to talk to her again."  
Raye walked the Venus family to the door. "She will come around," said  
Raye. "She is just stubborn like me but I know in a few days all will be  
forgiven."  
"Well except for school Annika won't be seeing much of Gloria anyway," said  
Mina. "She is grounded for two weeks."  
"I did not mean for it to happen," sobbed Gloria.  
Raye patted Gloria on the head. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Annika  
is going to be all right and that is all that matters."  
  
Annika was sick with a cold for a couple of days so she could not leave her  
home either. Once she was better and going back to school she still  
refused to speak to Gloria. Actually except for Rini none of the children  
were speaking to her. Gloria was miserable but Annika did not care. She  
was still mad.  
A week after the incident Maggie came to Annika. "My mother wants to talk  
to you," she said.  
"Okay," said Annika and followed Maggie to the time portal. She did not  
come here very often but she always found it thrilling.  
"Hello Annika," said Pluto when they arrived.  
"Hi Aunt Setsuna," said Annika giving Pluto a hug.  
"How are you doing," asked Pluto.  
"Fine," said Annika. "My cold has gone away."  
"I am glad you are going to be all right," said Pluto. "I knew you were  
going to be."  
"Maggie said you wanted to talk to me," said Annika.  
"I do," said Pluto. "It's about Gloria."  
"I don't want to talk about Gloria," said Annika. "I hate her."  
"No you don't," said Pluto. "She came over here after you fell through the  
ice. She was very scared and upset."  
"She should be," said Annika.  
"Gloria has been here everyday since it happened," said Pluto. "She is  
really miserable right now."  
"She is," asked Annika.  
"She is afraid you do not want to be her friend anymore," said Pluto.  
"You and she are really good friends. Don't end it now."  
"I am not the only one who is not talking to her," said Annika.  
"I think once you forgive Gloria the others will," said Pluto. "Of course  
I have talked with Maggie and she said she will start talking to Gloria  
again."  
"You are," Annika asked Maggie who nodded her head.  
"Be friends with Gloria," said Pluto. "It is better to be friends than  
enemies."  
"I'll think about it," said Annika  
  
The next morning Annika and Raye were heading toward the castle entrance so  
Annika could leave for school. At the door they saw Gloria, Mina, and  
Artemis. Annika remembered what Pluto said and walked over to Gloria.  
"Hi Gloria," said Annika.  
"Hi," said Gloria as a smile appeared on her face.  
Annika tapped Gloria on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it," she said and ran  
off. Gloria broke into a run after her.  
"Looks like all is forgiven," said Artemis.  
"That's a relief," said Mina.  
"It sure is," said Raye equally relieved.  
  
Chapter 12: Stardust  
"Come on Annika," said Raye.  
"Why are we going to the Queen's chambers," asked Annika.  
"Because there is a surprise for you," said Raye.  
"Is it because my birthday is today," said Annika.  
"Maybe," said Raye.  
"Why don't I get it at my party tonight," asked Annika.  
"Because we cannot bring this surprise with us," said Raye as she knocked  
on the door to the Queen's chambers. Serenity and Rini answered the door.  
"Hi Raye and Annika," said Serenity. "Come on in."  
"What do you want to show me," asked Annika.  
"Come with me," said Rini and Annika followed her into her bedroom. "Take  
a look here."  
Annika looked and saw Diana lying in her bed with two small kittens. One  
was pink and the other was royal blue. "Diana," squealed Annika. "You had  
kittens."  
"Yes," said Diana proudly.  
"I am the proud father," said Crescent coming up.  
"They are so cute,' said Annika. "Are they boys or girls."  
"The pink one is a girl and her name is Stardust," said Diana. "The blue  
one is a boy and his name is Moonbeam."  
"Mama, aren't they cute," asked Annika.  
"Yes," said Raye. "Which one would you like?"  
"You mean I get to keep one of them," asked Annika in delight.  
"When they are old enough," said Serenity. "This is our birthday present  
for you."  
"They asked me if they could give you one and I said yes," said Raye.  
"Thank you," said Annika giving Serenity and Rini a hug.  
"You are welcome," laughed Serenity. "Now which one would you like?"  
Annika looked closely at the kittens. "I want Stardust," she said. "She is  
so pretty and I like the color pink."  
"Okay," said Rini. "Then we will let Ariel have Moonbeam."  
Annika was excited. She was going to have a guardian cat.  
  
Chapter 13: The Symbol of Mars  
"Mama," said Annika one night as her mother was tucking her into bed. "I  
have this feeling inside of me."  
"What kind of feeling Sweetheart," asked Raye.  
"That something big is going to happen to me," said Annika. "I tried  
asking the fire but it did not tell me anything."  
Raye pushed a lock of Annika's hair out of her eyes. "If something big is  
going to happen then you will know when the time is right," said Raye.  
"Now it is time to sleep."  
"Okay," said Annika snuggling down.   
Raye kissed Annika goodnight and left the room. She wondered Annika knew  
that one-day she was going to be Sailor Chibi Mars. Was that day coming?  
Raye peeked into Annika's room again. Annika was already asleep but there  
was something glowing on her forehead. Raye took a closer look and froze  
in her tracks.   
The glow was the symbol of Mars.  
  
A few days later Mars was going back to her quarters. All of the Scouts  
had a meeting that day. All of them had seen their symbol on their  
daughters' foreheads while they slept. It was time to tell them their  
destines as Sailor Chibi Scouts. Rini was told that she would now be the  
leader of her own team. The training was to begin the next day. Right now  
all of the Scouts were taking the time to talk to their daughters and  
present them with their transformation pens. Luna had provided them.  
Mars was having mixed feeling about this. Annika was a very sweet and  
gentle child. It was hard imagining her as a Sailor Scout but it was her  
destiny. Mars had vague memories of Annika visiting her in the past. If  
she recalled Sailor Chibi Mars was an excellent Sailor Chibi Scout.  
However, the mother inside of Mars feared for her daughter's safety.  
She stopped outside her quarters and prepared herself for what she had to  
do next. "Okay Annika," she said to herself. "Time to meet your destiny."  
  
End of Part One.  
  
Well that is it. Please tell me what you think. E-mail me at  
AngelRaye2@aol.com. The conversation that is about to take place is in  
"The Awakening of New Scouts." Part two will be about Venus's daughter  
Gloria.  
  
  



	2. Gloria's Story

Here is part two. This one is about Sailor Venus's daughter, Gloria. Once  
again I love e-mail so please send me any feedback, comments, or  
suggestions to AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Also please check out my web site at  
http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only created the Chibi Scouts  
except for Rini.  
  
Our Daughters  
Part 2: Gloria  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter One: The Announcement  
"So Amy," said Mina. "Can you tell me why I have been feeling so sick  
lately?"  
"I sure can," said Amy. "You are going to have a baby."  
"A baby," gasped Mina. "Of course. I am going to have a daughter." The  
thousand years of dormancy had left everyone with hazy memories but Mina  
vaguely remembered a little girl, claiming to be her daughter, coming back  
to the 20th century to see her. Sailor Pluto allowed everyone to revive  
their memories except the ones of their daughters. She felt it would be a  
good idea if everyone could have their children without memories of the  
past influencing them.  
"Well, yours will make her appearance in about eight months," said Amy.  
Mina was excited. She was the fourth one to have a child. Neo-Queen  
Serenity had Rini about four-and-a-half years ago. Jupiter and Pluto each  
had a daughter a few months ago. Daisy and Maggie will be about one year  
older than Mina's child will.  
"I have to tell Asai," said Mina. "He has wanted us to have a child. We  
have been trying for a while."  
"Well I figured it was about time for you," said Amy. "I remember your  
daughter being next after Pluto's and Jupiter's so I knew you were next."  
"Asai is going to be so happy," said Mina. "I cannot wait to tell him."  
"Then you had better go and tell him now," said Amy with a laugh. "I'll go  
and tell the king and queen. You know how Serenity always looks for a  
reason to throw a party."  
"Then I guess there will be a celebration tonight," said Mina as she left  
Amy's office.  
Artemis was outside the door waiting for her. "What did Amy say," he asked.  
Mina scooped Artemis up and he jumped on her shoulder. "There is going to  
be a new member of the family soon," she said.  
"Really," said Artemis in delight. "You are going to have a baby?"  
"Yes," said Mina. "But not a word out of you until I tell Asai. I want  
him to hear it from me."  
"Very well," said Artemis. "I promise my lips are sealed."  
Asai was waiting for her in their quarters. "So," he asked. "What is  
wrong with you? Why have you been so sick lately?"  
"I am fine Asai," said Mina kissing her husband. "I do need to  
congratulate you though."  
"Congratulate me," said Asai in surprise. "For what?"  
"You are going to be a father," said Mina.  
"I am what," asked Asai in shock.  
"You are going to be a father," said Mina.  
"That is so wonderful," said Asai happily. "When?"  
"Amy said in about eight months," said Mina. "So we have time to convert  
our spare room into a nursery."  
"I'll get started on it right away," said Asai as he kissed Mina. "I  
cannot wait until the baby comes."  
  
That evening there was a party to celebrate Mina's pregnancy. All of the  
Scouts and Knights were there.   
"A toast," said King Endymion. "To the newest member of the family."  
"May she be healthy and happy," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"Congratulations," said everyone.  
Serenity brought her daughter, Rini, over. Rini was pouting. "Another  
baby," she said.  
"Darling," said Serenity. "What are you supposed to tell Mina?"  
"Congratulations," said Rini as she gave Mina some flowers.  
"Thank you Pumpkin," said Mina taking the flowers. "I know you will be a  
great big sister to her."  
Rini smiled a little smile. Serenity leaned over and whispered to Mina.  
"I am afraid she has been feeling a little jealous because of all of these  
babies that are coming."  
"Can't blame her," said Mina. "She was the center of attention for four  
years and now all of us our having babies."  
"Congratulations Mina," said Raye as she and Lita came over. "Chad and I  
are going to start trying for one of our own."  
"Just get all of the sleep you can," said Lita winking at Mina. "Because  
once that child comes you will never get a full night sleep."  
"Don't tell me that," said Mina with a groan.  
"I am afraid she is telling the truth," said Serenity. "I rarely got a  
good night sleep after Rini was born. Fortunately after she turned one she  
started sleeping all night."  
"Being a mother is worth it," said Lita. "I really enjoy Daisy."  
"Just as long as she is healthy I will put up with anything," said Mina,  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth  
Mina woke up feeling uncomfortable. She realized that she was having  
contractions. Yes it was about time for the baby to come along. She  
reached over and shook Asai. "Asai," she whispered. "I think it's time."  
"Huh," said Asai sleepily.  
"It's time," said Mina.  
Asai sat up suddenly. "It's time," he asked.  
"Yes," said Mina. "Get Amy in here quickly."  
  
A few minutes later Amy was in Mina's quarters giving her an examination.  
"Yes it looks like this baby is ready to come," said Amy. "It's not going  
to be too long. We need to get you to my office immediately. "  
Amy and Asai helped Mina to her feet. They left the quarters and headed  
toward Amy's office. On the way Mina gave a loud cry.  
"What is it," asked Asai in alarm.  
"My water broke," said Mina.  
"Oh we have got to hurry," said Amy as she sped up.  
The baby was definitely ready to come. Amy barely had Mina positioned on  
the birthing bed when the baby's head came out.  
"Just give a good hard push Mina," said Amy. "This baby is ready."  
"Okay," said Mina and she pushed hard.   
"I got her," said Amy as a loud wailing filled the room.  
"Oh thank goodness," said Mina sinking back against the pillow. Amy  
wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Mina. Mina gazed lovingly  
down at her. A mop of red hair covered her head. Her eyes were blue like  
Mina's. Mina rocked her trying to get her to stop crying.  
"She's beautiful," said Asai. "She sure has lung power doesn't she?"  
"I hate to say this but she is definitely the noisiest one so far," said  
Amy with a laugh.  
"I don't care," said Mina. "She is healthy and beautiful."  
"That she is," said Asai kissing Mina.  
Mina gazed down at the screaming baby. "Gloria," she said. "I love you."  
  
The next morning Asai spread the word about Gloria. Neo-Queen Serenity and  
the rest of the Scouts came to visit.  
"Just look at her," said Serenity in delight. "She is so beautiful."  
"She is so loud," said Rini putting her hands over her ears.  
"Rini," said Serenity in a soft warning voice putting her hand on her  
daughter's head to quiet her."  
"I know she is a screamer," said Mina. "Hopefully she will not always be  
like this."  
"She is precious," said Mars who just recently found out she was pregnant.  
"Look Daisy," said Jupiter holding up her toddler. "Look at the baby."  
Daisy giggled and looked at Mina's baby. "She is so beautiful," said Jupiter.  
"I cannot get over that red hair," said Saturn.  
"Me either," said Uranus. "She is going to be a fiery one."  
"And strong," said Neptune whose finger was being gripped by Gloria.  
"Mina," said Pluto. "She is going to be a handful but you will love her  
and she will love you."  
"Listen to her Mina," said Mars. "She knows what she is talking about.  
She told me I am going to have a difficult pregnancy and so far she has  
been right. I have been sick twenty-four hours a day."  
"I am ready for whatever challenges come my way," said Mina.  
  
Chapter 3: A Little Terror  
Venus was on her way to the nursery. She had just gotten a call from Palla  
and Ves, the palace nannies that Gloria was causing too much trouble and  
needed to be disciplined by her parents. Venus was more than just a little  
annoyed. The Scouts had been in the middle of a meeting with the Queen  
when she was called. She wondered what Gloria was up too.   
When she got to the nursery she saw Mars's two-year-old daughter Annika  
clutching her favorite stuffed dog and sobbing. Jupiter's four-year-old  
daughter Daisy was trying to comfort her. Pluto's four-year-old daughter  
Maggie was holding an ice pack to her arm. Neptune and Uranus's  
three-year-old twins, Hope and Faith were playing some rowdy game. Palla  
was holding Saturn's one-year-old daughter Madelyn and Ves was feeding  
Mercury's infant daughter Ariel. Venus looked around and saw her  
three-year-old daughter Gloria sitting in the corner pouting.  
"What is going on," demanded Venus.  
"You daughter is not keeping her hands to herself," said Palla. "She hit  
Annika on the head with a block, bit Maggie on the arm and now she just  
pushed Madelyn against the door. She is not listening to us at all."  
"Do we need a spanking," asked Venus.  
"No," said Gloria.  
"The you had a better shape up," said Venus sternly.  
"I don't have to listen to anyone," said Gloria rudely.  
"That is another thing," said Ves. "She has been talking back to us all  
day and she has stuck her tongue out at us a couple of times."  
"I will talk to her right now," said Venus and she knelt down in front of  
her daughter. "Now listen young lady," she said sternly. "I do not want  
anymore bad reports about your behavior today. If I have to come back here  
you will go straight to bed after dinner tonight."  
"But," Gloria started to say but Venus put her hand over her child's mouth.  
"No buts," she said firmly. "You have a choice. You can either behave  
yourself for the rest of the day or you can get an early bedtime tonight.  
Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes," said Gloria in a sulky voice.  
"I have to go back to work," said Venus kissing her daughter on the  
forehead. "I love you and you behave yourself."  
"Bye," said Gloria.  
Venus walked over to Palla and Ves. "I talked to her," she told them. "If  
she gives you any more problems just let me know."  
"Thank you Venus," said Palla.  
"Not a problem," said Venus and she stopped in front of Annika who was  
still sobbing. "You okay honey?"  
"I want Mama," sobbed Annika.  
"You will see her in a little while," said Venus patting Annika on the  
head. She left the nursery and headed back toward the conference room.  
Gloria was a major handful and she was usually the one who got into trouble  
in the nursery. It was just another typical day.  
  
Chapter 4: A Day Out  
"I don't want to wear a jacket," whined Gloria.  
"Then I guess you will stay here and the rest of us will go out," said  
Mina. It was Saturday and Mina and Asai decided to go on a picnic and to  
the zoo. Raye, Chad and Annika along with Lita, Ken, and Daisy were going  
to be coming. Mina had been looking forward to this day but right now  
Gloria was being stubborn. It was a cool day and she hated wearing jackets.  
"I don't want to stay here," said Gloria.  
"Then put on your jacket," said Mina. "Amy is staying here today so I am  
sure she can keep an eye on you." Amy's daughter Ariel was only a year old  
and was teething big time. Because of that she was cranky all the time so  
Amy decided to keep her in that day.  
Gloria pouted and wriggled into her jacket. A knock at the door indicated  
the others had arrived so Mina let them in.  
"Gloria," said Annika bounding up to her. Her mother had put a jacket and  
a hat on her since she was getting over an ear infection.  
"Hi," said Gloria giving Annika a hug. She loved Annika.  
"Hi Gloria," said Daisy waving to her.  
Gloria just waved back. She and Daisy were always getting into fights.  
"Are you ready," said Raye who did not tolerate lateness.  
"We are," said Mina. "Are you ready Artemis?"  
"Of course I am," said the white cat.  
"Gloria was just being on the stubborn side this morning," said Asai.  
"They all go through that," said Lita with a laugh.  
"Gloria is just permanently stubborn," said Mina and everyone laughed as  
they left Mina's quarters.  
At the entrance they met Neo-Queen Serenity. "Have a great time," she said.  
"Are you sure you do not want to come with us," asked Raye putting her arm  
around her best friend.  
"I'm sure," said Serenity with a smile. "Darien and I are going to do  
something special today anyway."  
"That's good," said Lita. "Don't look so sad. Rini will come back to you  
soon." Rini was off in the 20th century training as Sailor Chibi Moon.  
The Scouts knew that Serenity was worried because Rini was back during the  
time they were battling the death busters. Even though they all knew Rini  
was going to be all right a mother always missed her child when she was gone.  
"Thank you," said Serenity.  
  
The girls had a great time that day. Annika loved watching the monkeys so  
Raye and Chad had to keep taking her back to see them. Daisy wanted to try  
boxing with the kangaroos but Lita said absolutely not. Gloria was running  
around every where so Mina and Asai were just exhausted by the time  
lunchtime came around. They chose a spot in the picnic area that was by a  
pond.  
"No Annika it is too cold for you to dip your feet in," said Raye firmly to  
her daughter. Annika wanted to take her shoes and socks off so she could  
wade in the water. Annika pouted but did not press the matter further.  
"How do you do it," asked Mina.  
"Do what," asked Raye.  
"Gloria would still be arguing with me," said Mina. "How do you get Annika  
not to argue."  
"She knows better," said Raye.  
"You have to remember something Mina," said Lita. "Annika and Gloria have  
completely different personalities. Annika is just very cooperative.  
Daisy is a pretty good child but she can be a handful at times."  
"Speaking of handfuls," said Ken. "Look at our kids now."  
Everyone looked and saw Gloria and Daisy wrestling with each other. Annika  
was watching with wide eyes.  
"Girls stop it," said Lita in a sharp voice as she went over and pulled  
Daisy to her feet.  
"Gloria took my hair ribbon," said Daisy.  
"That does not mean you can fight," said Lita crossly. "Come and have a  
time out."  
"You know you are not supposed to take things that do not belong to you,"  
said Mina to Gloria.  
"I was just playing," said Gloria angrily.  
"Time out," said Mina dragging Gloria by the arm.  
"I didn't do anything," Annika said quickly.  
"I know," said Raye. "Come and have lunch."  
  
After everyone ate and the punishments were up, Gloria and Daisy ran off to  
play some more. Annika had lain down with her head on Raye's lap and had  
fallen asleep.  
"I guess I am not moving for a while," said Raye gently stroking her  
daughter's hair.  
"You're lucky," said Lita. "Mine has outgrown naps since she started  
Kindergarten."  
"Gloria stopped taking naps when she was one," said Mina. "I still have a  
hard time getting her down at night too."  
Everyone laughed. Poor Mina had not had a decent night sleep since Gloria  
was born.  
  
"Look," Gloria said to Daisy. "That tree looks easy to climb."  
"Let's go then," said Daisy and the two girls began climbing.  
"Girls," said Artemis. "You should not be climbing the tree. You could  
fall and hurt yourself."  
"You are not Daddy Artemis," said Gloria.  
"I know I am not but I still have to watch over you," said Artemis with a  
sigh.  
"Race you to the top," said Gloria and the two girls giggled and began to  
climb faster.  
"I am going to beat you," said Daisy. "I'm bigger."  
"I can move fast," said Gloria.  
"That is high enough," said Mina coming up to them.  
"Why," said Gloria with a pout.  
"Because you could fall and hurt yourself," said Mina. "You girls are too  
young to be climbing up high trees."  
"That's what I tried to tell them," said Artemis.  
"Rats," said Gloria climbing down. "You never let me have fun."  
"What about today," asked Mina. "Didn't you have fun today?"  
"Yes," said Gloria.  
"Then stop acting so deprived," said Mina taking her daughter by the hand  
and bringing her back to the group. Annika was still asleep on her  
mother's lap.  
"Are those two monkeys climbing tree," asked Lita.  
"They would have gone to the top if I had not stopped them," said Mina.  
"Face it Mina," said Lita. "We both have a couple of daredevils."  
"Then they will have no problems when it is time to be scouts," said Mina  
and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
That night Mina got Gloria ready for bed. Despite the difficulties Mina  
had enjoyed spending the day with her family and friends.   
"Mommy," said Gloria.  
"Yes Darling," said Mina picking up the book Gloria had chosen for her  
bedtime story.  
"I had fun today," said Gloria.  
"So did I Gloria," said Mina.  
"Even though I was bad once," asked Gloria.  
"Yes," said Mina.  
"Good," said Gloria.  
"We just need to remember to listen and follow rules," said Mina. "I do  
not make up these rules to be mean. I make them up because I love you and  
I want you to be safe."  
"Oh," said Gloria. "I love you too Mommy."  
"I know you do," said Mina kissing her little girl on the cheek "Now let's  
read you your story." Gloria snuggled down into her mother's arms and  
listened to the story. Then Mina tucked her in for the night.  
"Mommy," said Gloria as Mina kissed her goodnight. "Will you rub my back?"  
"Of course," said Mina. That always got Gloria to settle down quickly.  
Mina lay down next to Gloria and rubbed her back until she was fast asleep.  
Mina kissed her daughter again feeling the overwhelming love she felt for  
Gloria.  
  
Chapter 5: Kindergarten Performance  
Gloria crumpled up her paper in frustration. It was during playtime and  
when Gloria asked Annika what she wanted to do she said she wanted to draw.  
Gloria reluctantly agreed to draw with her but she always made mistakes.  
She looked at Annika and saw she had drawn a picture of the palace with  
people standing in front of it.  
"Who are they," Gloria asked pointing to Annika's picture.  
"Me and Mama, and Daddy," said Annika.  
"Let's do something else," said Gloria.  
"I don't want to," said Annika in her soft, sweet voice. "You can go and  
play with Hope and Faith if you want."  
Gloria was about to that when Mrs. James rang the bell for clean up time.  
Annika obediently started putting away the markers and crayons. Gloria  
just stalled. She hated cleaning up.  
"Come on Gloria," said Mrs. James. "You have to clean up."  
"I don't want to," said Gloria.  
"Would you like a time-out," asked Mrs. James. Gloria sighed and started  
helping Annika. Once the room was clean the children sat down on the  
carpet. As usual Gloria, Annika, Faith, and Hope sat together.  
"Now Children," said Mrs. James. "Parent night is coming up. The  
Kindergarten classes are going to do two things for that night. We will  
put up all of our art work for the parents to see."  
Annika looked delighted when Mrs. James said that. She was good at art and  
loved to have it on display. Gloria was not very happy to hear that. She  
was not good at art.  
"Our class will also be singing songs for the parents," said Mrs. James.  
Gloria was glad to hear that. She loved singing. Her mother said she got  
her love of it from her. Annika on the other hand looked terrified.  
"Gloria," said Mrs. James. "How would you like the sing a part by yourself?"  
"Yes," said Gloria in excitement. "I would really like that."  
"Okay," said Mrs. James. "Now who else would like a chance to sing by  
themselves?" Several hands went in the air.   
Gloria did not pay attention anymore. She was too excited.  
  
When the girls got home from school Gloria jumped right into her mother's  
arms.  
"Well," said Venus. "It must have been a good day."  
"It was," said Gloria. "I get to sing by myself for parents' night."  
"That's wonderful Darling," said Venus giving Gloria a hug. "I knew I had  
passed something good onto you."  
"They are going to have art too," said Gloria. "But I don't care about that."  
"I do," said Annika softly who was snuggled in her mother's arms. "I just  
wish I did not have to sing in front of people."  
"Oh Annika it is not that bad," said Mars. "I always loved getting up in  
front of people and singing."  
"You weren't shy Mars," said Mercury. "Annika is."  
"It won't be so bad," said Serenity patting Annika on the head.  
"Well I cannot wait," said Gloria. "I am going to do so good."  
"A star is born," said Venus and everyone laughed.  
  
The next couple of weeks the Kindergarten was busy. Artwork was being done  
so it could be displayed for the parents. The children were also  
practicing their favorite songs to perform. Gloria and the few other  
children who had solos practiced very hard. Gloria could not wait until  
she was able to perform.  
Annika worked hard with her art. She did not want to sing in front of the  
parents. Hope also worked hard on the art but she also had a solo. Faith  
just did not care one way or the other. She preferred outside games.   
On Parents night Gloria took her parents around the classroom. She was  
excited.   
"Slow down Gloria," said Mina with a laugh. "I know you are going to do  
great."  
"Of course I am," said Gloria. "I have been practicing."  
"We know," said Asai. Gloria had been walking around the palace for the  
last couple of weeks singing the songs that was going to be performed tonight.  
"I want to talk to your teacher for a minute," said Mina and she walked  
over to Mrs. James who was talking to Haruka and Micharu about the twins.  
Raye and Chad were looking at Annika's artwork with her. Pride was in  
Raye's eyes.  
"So I guess you are here to talk about Gloria," said Mrs. James.  
"Yes," said Mina. "I am more concerned about her behavior than anything  
else."  
"Her work is fine," said Mrs. James. "She does have an attitude problem  
though. She does not like authority at all and has no respect for it."  
"She has always been like that," said Mina looking over at Gloria who was  
showing some of her work to Asai. "I am working on it at home and you can  
count on me to help you here."  
"I appreciate that," said Mrs. James. "I am also concerned about she can  
be toward the other children."  
"Gloria does have a mean streak," admitted Mina. "She loves playing tricks  
on others and they are not always nice."  
"She has a few friends," said Mrs. James. "But most of them are through  
Annika and the twins."  
"Annika is very sweet," said Mina. "Gloria loves her."  
"I can tell," said Mrs. James.   
"Just let me know if Gloria gets too out of hand here," said Mina. "She  
does not get away with anything at home and she is not going to get away  
with anything here."  
"I'll do that," said Mrs. James.  
"Thank you," said Mina.  
  
The parents loved watching the children sing. Annika refused to get up in  
front of everyone and glued herself to her mother's lap. Mrs. James  
decided not to force her up there. Hope enjoyed her performing and did a  
good job. There was a lot of pride in Haruka and Micharu's eyes. Faith  
was not in the spotlight but she did what she was supposed to do and did a  
good job. Gloria sang as loud as she could and had a good time. She could  
tell that her parents were proud of her. It ended up being a successful  
night for the Kindergarten class.  
"I was so proud of you tonight," said Mina as she tucked Gloria into bed  
that night."  
"I did good didn't I," said Gloria proudly.  
"You did," said Mina with a laugh as she kissed Gloria goodnight.  
"I am going to be a famous singer when I grow up," said Gloria.  
Mina just smiled. She had the same dream as a child but had to give it up  
when her destiny as a palace guardian was spelled out. Mina decided to let  
her child dream about it now but she knew the day would come when Gloria  
would have to give up that dream.  
"Goodnight Mommy," said Gloria.  
"Goodnight Darling," said Mina kissing her daughter again. "Pleasant  
dreams," she whispered.  
  
Chapter 6: Trouble at a Party  
"Now," said Mina as she put a bow in Gloria's hair. "What is the new rule  
at parties."  
"Don't get anything to eat or drink without you or Daddy," said Gloria.  
Last time at a palace party Gloria and Annika drank wine thinking it was  
apple juice. Both of them had gotten sick afterwards. Both Mina and Raye  
had been furious to find out that the drink table had been left unattended  
with young children around. Even though the king and queen had switched  
caterers Mina and Raye decided not to allow their children to get anything  
without one of them or their daddies with them.  
"Good girl," said Mina kissing her daughter. "You look very pretty  
tonight."   
"So do you Mommy," said Gloria. "I want to be as pretty as you one day."  
Mina did look beautiful in her orange gown.  
"You already are," said Mina.  
"And I have the two most beautiful dates," said Asai coming into the room  
with his tuxedo on. "Are you ladies ready?"  
"We are," said Mina taking Gloria by the hand.  
"The let's go," said Asai and they all left together.  
  
As it always was, parties honoring adults were boring and this one was no  
exception. This one was to honor the Scouts and the Knights for all their  
hard work. Gloria was bored out of her mind. She watched Annika being  
held by both of her parents as they danced together. Ariel's parents were  
doing the same thing with her. Gloria had danced a couple of dances with  
her parents and then decided she had enough. She was hoping to play with  
Annika but she was still dancing. Gloria had a feeling since Raye was a  
bit on the overly protective side that she was going to keep Annika with  
her for most of the party after what happened last time.  
"Lost your sidekick tonight didn't you," said Rini.  
"What do you mean," asked Gloria seething. Rini was almost twelve and  
loved using words that the younger children did not understand.  
"I mean Annika," said Rini. "I heard Raye saying that she was going to  
make sure Annika did not get into trouble tonight. She is planning on  
keeping a close eye on her."  
"She said that," asked Gloria in disbelief.  
"She did," said Rini. "I heard her myself."  
"Annika is my best friend," said Gloria.  
"I know she is," said Rini. "But the only time she gets into trouble is  
when she is with you."  
"That's not true," said Gloria fiercely. Meanwhile Daisy, Faith, and Hope  
had come over and were listening with amusement.  
"Actually that is true," said Hope. "Annika only gets into trouble in  
school when she does something with you."  
"That is why Mrs. Hastings has split you up," said Faith referring to their  
first grade teacher.  
"She split the two of you up," said Rini.  
"Yes," said Faith. "Annika sits near the door and Gloria sits right by the  
teacher's desk."  
"So I can keep my eye on you," said Hope mimicking their teacher.  
"Face it Gloria," said Daisy. "You are just a troublemaker."  
"So are you," said Gloria in rage. "At least I have not lost recess  
because of fighting."  
That angered Daisy. "At least I am not rude to everyone," she said.  
"What is going on here," asked Artemis coming over.  
"You girls should not be fighting," said Luna.  
"Daisy your mother told me to keep an eye on you," said Crescent. "Please  
don't get me into trouble."  
"Fine," said Daisy. "I don't want this brat to get me into trouble anyway."  
"You big bully," said Gloria and she flew at Daisy.  
"Gloria," said Artemis biting the hem of Gloria's dress to stop her. He  
did not succeed. Gloria flew at Daisy while Artemis tumbled backward with  
a piece of the dress in his mouth. Gloria tried to knock Daisy over but  
the older girl was strong like her mother and grabbed Gloria's arm. Gloria  
ended up on the floor.  
"Girls," said Rini. "Maybe you two should stay away from each other."  
"Good idea," said Crescent. "Come on Daisy. Let's go and find your  
parents."   
"I think that would be a good idea for you too," said Artemis. "I think we  
should go and find yours too."  
Gloria was not listening. She watched as Daisy followed Crescent. She got  
to her feet and flew at Daisy catching her off guard. Daisy crashed to the  
floor and Gloria jumped on top of her. The two started fighting.   
"Daisy," said Crescent jumping at the two girls. He got flung away and  
would of crashed if Faith had not quickly caught him.  
"You are such a brat Gloria," said Daisy trying to push the younger child  
off of her.  
"Shut up," said Gloria as she scratched Daisy on the cheek.   
"This is not good," said Luna as she ran toward the crowd of adults trying  
to find Mina or Lita.  
Daisy pushed Gloria off of her. Gloria bumped into something and then  
heard a loud crash. Suddenly she was covered with food. Gloria saw that  
she had bumped into one of the caterers and knocked him down. His tray of  
food went all over the place.  
"Uh oh," said Gloria and she turned toward Daisy. Daisy was looking at  
something else. Gloria looked and saw a very angry Mina and Lita standing  
over them.  
  
"I have never been so embarrassed in all my life," said Mina once she  
dragged Gloria back to their quarters.  
"I said I was sorry," yelled Gloria.  
"Watch your tone young lady," said Mina. "Tonight's behavior was  
completely unacceptable. You know fighting with the other children is not  
allowed. You have also ruined your dress."  
Gloria looked at her yellow princess dress. It was stained and torn.  
"Well Daisy made me mad," she said.  
"That does not excuse your behavior," said Mina in a stern voice. "You are  
the princess of Venus and I expect you to behave properly at these parties."  
"I wanted to play with Annika," said Gloria. "And the other kids said that  
Aunt Raye was keeping her with her tonight."  
Mina gazed down at her daughter. "It's true," she said. "Raye was not  
happy with the note she got from your teacher the other day. The one about  
you and Annika gluing another child's book closed. We both know that  
Annika only did it because she was with you. Raye thought it would be a  
good idea if she kept Annika with her and Chad tonight."  
"But Annika's my best friend," said Gloria.  
"I know she is," said Mina. "But Raye wants her daughter to stay out of  
trouble just like I want you to stay out of it too."  
"Why," asked Gloria.  
"Because I love you and I want you to be good," said Mina sadly.  
Gloria just folded her arms and didn't say anything. She was too mad.  
"Go take off your dress and get ready for bed," said Mina. "For the next  
two weeks you will be going to bed at 7:00."  
"That's when babies go to bed," wailed Gloria. "Even Ariel doesn't go to  
bed that early."  
"Well I'm sorry," said Mina. "But that is your punishment for tonight's  
behavior. Now get moving before you lose TV too."  
Gloria pouted and went into her room. Once again she could not stay out of  
trouble.  
  
Chapter 7: Heather  
"I have a favor to ask," said Asai to Mina one afternoon.  
"What is it," asked Mina.  
"My sister and her husband have to for out of town on business for a  
month," said Asai. "Even though it is summer they are not able to take  
Heather with them. She was wondering if we could keep Heather with us."  
Mina thought for a moment. Heather was a year younger than Gloria and had  
just turned six. She was a good kid. "I guess we could put her into  
Gloria's room with her," she said. "It might be good for Gloria to have  
her cousin around."  
"Great," said Asai. "I'll tell my sister then that it is all right."  
Mina went to go find Gloria to tell her the news. She found her outside in  
the palace tree house. A couple of years ago it had been built for the  
girls to play in. Gloria loved it and spent a lot of time in it.  
"Gloria," she called and Gloria's head popped out.  
"Hi Mommy," said Gloria.  
"Come on down for a minute," said Mina. "I have to talk to you."  
"Okay," said Gloria climbing down.   
"I have got some news for you," said Mina. "Your cousin Heather will be  
staying with us for a month."  
"Where is she going to sleep," asked Gloria.  
"In your room with you," said Mina. "You have a big bedroom. We will put  
an extra bed in there."  
"I don't want to share my room," said Gloria.  
"Too bad," aid Mina. "Now I expect you to be nice to her. No tricks like  
last time."  
Gloria smiled. Last time she saw Heather she had taken her jacket away.  
Gloria found a stapler in Amy's office and stapled the sleeves together.  
When Heather tried to put her jacket on later she could not get her arms  
through the sleeves and ended up ripping it. Mina used Gloria's allowance  
to buy a new jacket. Gloria also locked Heather in the Gardener's shed and  
did not let her out. Mina was furious and Gloria had to sit in the corner  
for thirty minutes. Gloria knew she was supposed to be nice to her cousin  
but Heather was so easy to antagonize.  
"Do you understand young lady," said Mina.  
"Yes Ma'am," said Gloria in her innocent voice.  
  
Two days later Heather arrived. She was an exotically, beautiful child  
with black hair and bright blue eyes. She was overjoyed to see her Uncle  
Asai and jumped right into his arms.  
"Hi Uncle Asai," said Heather. "Thank you for letting me stay."  
"You are welcome," aid Asai giving his niece a kiss.  
"Hi Aunt Mina," said Heather as she kissed Mina. "I am so happy to see you."  
"I am happy to see you too," said Mina. "What a polite child she is," Mina  
thought to herself. "I wish mine could be that polite."  
"Hi Gloria," said Heather.  
"Hi," said Gloria.  
"You are not going to be mean like last time are you," asked Heather.  
"She won't," said Mina firmly. "I have talked with her."  
"Good," said Heather.  
"Come on," said Gloria. "We can play with my friends."  
  
A few minutes later Gloria took Heather to the palace garden. Annika,  
Daisy, Ariel, and Maggie were playing with jump ropes. Maggie and Daisy  
were patiently trying to teach Ariel. The four-year-old daughter of  
Mercury was trying very hard but was not succeeding.  
"Hi everyone," said Gloria. "I have my cousin Heather with me."  
"Hi Heather," said Annika in delight. "Gloria said you were staying with  
us for a while."  
"I am," said Heather. She liked Annika. They were the same age and Annika  
was just sweet. She liked the other girls too. Heather sometimes wished  
that they were her cousins instead of Gloria.  
"Do you know how to jump rope," asked Daisy.  
"A little," said Heather as she picked up a rope. She was able to jump a  
few times but then got caught in the rope.  
"We are teaching Ariel," said Maggie.  
"It's hard," said Ariel.  
"Don't worry," said Rini coming up. "You will get the hang of it."  
"Hi Rini," said Heather.  
"Hi Heather," said Rini. "I am so glad you are here with us."  
Heather smiled and continued to jump rope. Gloria watched her. "I'll  
leave her alone today," she thought to herself. "But tomorrow I will do  
something to have fun."  
  
The next day Gloria took Heather to the tree house. She and Heather went  
to the top.  
"This is neat," said Heather. "Do the other kids play here too?"  
"Yes," said Gloria. "But not as much as me."  
"Why," asked Heather.  
"I like it up here," said Gloria. "I come here if I don't want to see  
anyone."  
"Oh," said Heather. She looked around the palace grounds. While she was  
looking Gloria dropped her hair bow to the ground.  
"Oops," said Gloria. "I dropped my hair bow. I need to get it."  
"Okay," said Heather not paying much attention.  
Gloria climbed down. When she got to the bottom she pushed the ladder down.  
"Hey," cried Heather. "What are you doing?"  
Gloria just laughed and ran off.   
"I am going to tell," shouted Heather but Gloria paid no attention. This  
was the best trick she had played yet.   
Gloria decided to look for Annika. She guessed Annika might be in her  
favorite place. Gloria went to the palace pond and found Annika sitting by  
it. She had taken off her shoes and was dangling her feet in the water.  
On her lap was her drawing book with her markers by her side and she was  
drawing pictures.  
"Hi Annika," said Gloria and Annika looked up from her work.  
"Hi," said Annika. "Where is Heather?"  
"In the tree house," said Gloria and she began to laugh.  
"What is so funny," asked Annika.  
"I knocked the ladder down," said Gloria.  
"You just left her up there," said Annika. "You are going to be in big  
trouble."  
"I know," said Gloria. "But it is so much fun doing things like this to her."  
"I wish I had a cousin my age to play with," said Annika. "I think you are  
lucky." Like Mina, Raye was an only child. She did have some cousins of  
her own who had kids. Chad had a couple of siblings with children but they  
were all older than Annika. Whenever Annika went to family reunions with  
her parents her cousins treated her like a doll. Annika did not mind the  
attention but she did wish there were someone to play with. She was always  
glad to get back to the palace so she could be with her friends who were  
like sisters.  
"Heather is just fun to do things like that too," said Gloria.  
"It's mean," said Annika. "And you will be in big trouble when your Mama  
finds out."  
"I thought I would find you here," said Raye coming up with a towel in her  
hand.   
"Hi Mama," said Annika.  
"I have some free time from my duties this afternoon and thought it would  
be nice to spend it with you," said Raye. "Would you like to go shopping?"  
"Yes," said Annika in excitement.  
"Good," said Raye. "Because you need some new clothes. Get your shoes on  
and we will go."  
Annika pulled her feet out of the water. Raye dried them off with the  
towel and helped Annika put her shoes on.  
"Gloria," said a sharp voice and everyone turned to see a very angry Mina  
approaching. Heather was behind her in tears. "That was a mean thing you  
did to Heather."  
"What did she do," asked Raye.  
"Took the ladder away while Heather was up in the tree," said Mina. "It's  
a good thing Amy and Greg had gotten back from their walk with Ariel or  
Heather would still be up there."  
"I think we had better get going," said Raye scooping Annika up. "We will  
see you later." Raye and Annika left quickly.  
Mina walked up to Gloria and spanked her. "Apologize to your cousin right  
now," she said.  
"Sorry," said Gloria with tears in her eyes. Mina took Gloria by the hand  
and they went up to their quarters.  
"Now go to your room," said Mina. "You are to stay there until  
dinnertime." Mina took Heather on her lap and comforted her. Gloria  
stomped off to her bedroom. Can't anyone take a joke?  
  
Dinnertime that night was in the palace dining hall with the King, Queen,  
and all of the Scouts and Knights. Several times a week everyone gathered  
together to have dinner as one big family. The other nights everyone chose  
to have dinner alone with his or her families.  
"I told you that you would get into trouble," said Annika said to Gloria.  
"I can't believe you did that to your cousin," said Daisy. "That was so  
mean."  
"Shut up," said Gloria. She had spent a whole afternoon in her room and  
was not in a good mood.  
"You shut up," said Daisy.  
"Cool it girls," said Rini. "Don't you think there has been enough trouble  
today?"  
"She's right," said Artemis. "Gloria, what you did was wrong and you  
deserved your punishment."  
Gloria sulked and finished her dinner.   
  
  
Chapter 8: Silent Treatment  
Gloria ran in panic. Tears were falling down her face. She knew she was  
in big trouble. Gloria did not mean for Annika to get hurt. When she  
tossed Annika's hat onto the ice she thought it would be funny if Annika  
had slipped and landed on her bottom. She did not think the ice was going  
to break and Annika was going to plunge through it. Gloria was frightened.  
What if Annika died? Gloria would never forgive herself if that happened.  
Right now she did not know what to do. She did not want to see either of  
her parents right now. Gloria thought for a moment and then decided to go  
to the Gates of Time. Rini and Maggie went there a number of times to see  
Sailor Pluto. Maybe Sailor Pluto would comfort her.  
Gloria made her way over to the Gates of Time. When she went in she saw  
Sailor Pluto standing by the Time Portal. "Hello Gloria," said Sailor  
Pluto. "I have been expecting you."  
"You have," asked Gloria with tears running down her face.  
"Yes," said Pluto. "I know what just happened."  
"It was an accident," sobbed Gloria. "I didn't think Annika was going to  
fall in the icy water."  
Pluto knelt down and wrapped her arms around Gloria. Gloria rested her  
head on Pluto's shoulder and sobbed hysterically. Pluto just held the  
child until she calmed down.   
"Is Annika going to be all right," sobbed Gloria.   
"She will be," said Pluto.  
"Good," said Gloria. "I don't want to see my mom right now."  
"You have too," said Pluto in a firm yet gentle voice. "Hiding here is not  
going to help you. You need to apologize to Annika. You will be punished  
for what you did but your mommy and daddy both love you very much. Nothing  
will change that."  
"Do I really have to go," sobbed Gloria.  
"They are looking for you now," said Pluto. "You should go so you will not  
get into bigger trouble. Also if you do not show up your parents will worry."  
"Okay," said Gloria reluctantly. "Can I come back soon?"  
"You can come here anytime you need too," said Pluto.  
"Thank you," said Gloria and she walked through the door to the palace.  
She did not get very far when she saw her very angry mother approaching her.   
"Gloria," said Mina and she went up to her daughter. "You are in big  
trouble young lady," she said as she spanked Gloria.   
"I'm sorry Mommy," sobbed Gloria.  
"Tell that to Annika," said Mina. "You shouldn't throw people's things on  
ice. Annika could have drowned."  
"I did not mean for that to happen," said Gloria. "I was only playing a  
joke."  
"I told you sometimes your jokes go to far," said Mina. "Today it went  
more than to far. I am really disappointed in you."  
"Is Annika okay," asked Gloria.  
"Rini and the other children pulled her out of the water," said Mina.  
"Raye and Amy rushed her back to her quarters quickly so they could get her  
into a warm bath. Hopefully she will be fine."  
They got back to their quarters where Asai was waiting. "You found her,"  
he said.  
"Yes," said Mina. "We will take her to apologize to Annika later."  
"Now to discuss your punishment," said Asai.  
Gloria was grounded for two weeks. Except for school she was not allowed  
to leave her quarters. Gloria for once did not complain about her  
punishment. As far as she was concerned she deserved it.   
That evening Mina and Asai took Gloria to apologize to Annika. Annika was  
curled up on the couch in her mother's arms. She was wrapped in an  
electric blanket but she was still shivering. Gloria saw that Annika was  
very pale and her face and hands were covered with scratches.  
"What do you say Gloria," said Mina in a stern voice.  
"I'm sorry Annika," said Gloria in an ashamed voice.  
Annika did not say anything. She turned around so that her back was turned  
to Gloria.  
"Annika," said Raye gently. "Gloria just apologized to you."  
"I don't care," said Annika. "I don't want to talk to her ever again."  
"Sweetheart you don't mean that," said Raye.  
"Yes I do," shouted Annika. "I hate her and I don't ever want to talk to  
her again. Tell her to go away."  
"Annika I'm sorry," choked Gloria as tears rolled down her face. "Really I  
am."  
"Get out," screamed Annika. She grabbed a cushion off of the couch and  
threw it at Gloria. "I hate you. Get out!"  
Fearing that Annika was going to get to upset Raye quickly ushered Mina,  
Asai, and Gloria to the door. "Don't worry," she said. "Annika will come  
around. She is just stubborn like me."  
"I am really sorry Aunt Raye," sobbed Gloria.  
Raye patted Gloria on the head. "I know you are honey," she said. "Just  
try to put yourself in Annika's place right now. She had a major fright  
today. Just watch out for the tricks you play. Some of them are just not  
funny."  
"Are you okay," asked Mina as she motioned Asai to take Gloria back to  
their quarters.   
The bravery on Raye's face dropped. "I have been pretty shook up myself  
today," she admitted. "I came pretty close to losing her today. If Rini  
and the other children had not been there God knows what would have  
happened. I have been holding Annika for most of the afternoon because I  
just don't want to let her go right now."  
"I am really sorry about this," said Mina tears falling rolling down her face.  
"It's okay," said Raye giving her friend a hug.   
"Gloria is being punished," said Mina.  
"Mama," called Annika from the living room.  
"I guess I had better get back to her," said Raye. "Thank you for stopping  
by."  
Mina walked back to her quarters. She felt so bad about what happened.  
She was never this mean. Where did Gloria get this mean streak?  
  
The next morning Venus was walking Gloria to the palace doors so she could  
leave for school. She ran into Mars Knight.  
"Good morning Chad," said Venus. "Where is Raye and Annika?"  
"Annika has gotten sick so she won't be going anywhere today," said Mars  
Knight. "Raye is taking at least the morning off to stay with her."  
"It's all my fault," said Gloria.  
"Hush," said Venus placing her hand on her daughter's head. "It's over and  
done with now. We just need to move forward."  
"Is Annika still mad at me," asked Gloria.  
"I don't know," said Mars Knight. "She was feeling pretty miserable this  
morning. None of us got much sleep last night. Annika kept having  
nightmares. Raye finally ended up sleeping with her."  
Gloria also had nightmares last night. She finally crawled into bed with  
her parents too.  
"You need to get to school now," said Venus. "Remember you come straight  
home from school and you go right to our quarters."  
"Yes Ma'am," said Gloria.  
Venus kissed her daughter goodbye. Gloria ran out the door and saw the  
other kids were already out there. "Hi everyone," she said.  
"Hi Gloria," said Rini. No one else said anything.  
"Hi," said Gloria to them but no one answered.  
"I am afraid they are not talking to you," said Rini softly.  
"Then why are you," asked Gloria.  
"Because I am older," said Rini.   
The day was unbearable. Hope, Faith and Ariel had told the entire second  
grade what had happened to Annika so no would speak to Gloria. Recess was  
spent just walking around the playground because no one would play with  
her. Gloria could not wait to get home. Even Maggie and Madelyn would not  
speak to her.  
That night in Gloria lay in bed crying. Artemis came in and sat down on  
the bed next to her. "Are you all right," he asked.  
"Oh Artemis I really messed things up this time," sobbed Gloria. "No one  
will speak to me now. I am all alone."  
"No you are not," said Artemis. "You have me and you have your parents."  
"He's right," said Mina coming in. She sat down on the bed and gathered  
Gloria into her arms. "Everyone is just a little upset with you right now.  
They'll get over it."  
Gloria did not say anything. She just cried on her mother's shoulder.  
Mina stroked her daughter's long hair and held her tightly.  
Gloria finally calmed down a little. "I will never play a trick again for  
as long as I live," she said.  
"Yes you will," said Mina. "You just have to make sure they are harmless  
tricks that won't hurt anyone."  
"Mommy please stay with me until I go to sleep," pleaded Gloria.  
"Of course," said Mina as she tucked her daughter in. She lay down next to  
Gloria and stayed by herself until she went to sleep. Maybe Gloria has  
learned her lesson finally.  
  
A few days later Gloria rushed ahead of everyone to get home from school.  
She could not bear it. Annika was back in school and she still was not  
talking to Gloria. Rini was still the only one talking to her. Gloria was  
very lonely right now. She decided it she got back to the palace early  
enough she might be able to talk to Sailor Pluto before being restricted to  
her quarters. Right now Gloria just had to see another friendly face.  
Gloria got to the Gates of Time and went in. Sailor Pluto was there  
waiting for her. "Hello Gloria," she said. "I have been expecting you."  
"Hi Aunt Setsuna," said Gloria.  
Pluto knelt down in front of Gloria. "You are going through a hard time  
right now aren't you."  
Gloria burst into tears. "Everyone hates me now," she sobbed. "No one  
will speak to me except for Rini."  
"Don't worry," said Pluto. "It won't be too much longer before everyone  
comes around."  
"I wish I never threw Annika's hat onto the ice," said Gloria.  
"Well you did," said Pluto. "And you cannot change that."  
"I will never play a mean trick again," sobbed Gloria. "If only everyone  
would talk to me again."  
"They will," said Pluto. "Very soon. Now you had better go before your  
mother realizes that you are not in your quarters."  
"Okay," said Gloria rubbing the tears out of her eyes.  
"Just give everyone a couple of days," said Pluto with a smile.  
"Thank you," said Gloria as she left.  
  
A couple of days later Gloria and her mother were walking toward the palace  
door so she could leave for school. They ran into Mars and Annika.  
"Hi Gloria," said Annika.  
"Annika," said Gloria.  
Annika walked up to Gloria. She looked at her for a minute and then  
slapped her on the shoulder. "Tag," she said. "You're it." Annika took  
off and Gloria ran after her. She felt happy for the first time in days.  
Annika was talking to her again.  
  
  
Chapter 9: A New Friend  
One Saturday Gloria and Annika decided to go into town and get some ice  
cream. It was a beautiful spring day and both girls were wearing new  
spring hats.  
"Chocolate, my favorite," said Gloria as she licked her ice cream.  
"I like strawberry better," said Annika who was taking dainty licks.  
"At least it is not a school day," said Gloria.   
"What do you want to do when we get back to the palace," asked Annika.  
"Let's play that game your mom got you the other day," suggested Gloria.  
"Okay," said Annika.  
Suddenly a strong wind blew and Gloria's hat flew off. "Oh no," she  
wailed. "I have to get it."  
"I'm coming," said Annika following Gloria. The two little girls ran after  
the hat. It went over a wall.  
"Oh no," said Annika. "Now you will never get it back."  
"Yes I will," said Gloria. "This is the wall that surrounds the old  
people's home. I can just go in and get it."  
The two girls went to the front gate. It was open. Gloria and Annika ran  
around the wall and found the hat. Suddenly they heard a soft singing.  
The girls looked up and saw it was an old woman sitting on a porch.  
"Hello my children," she said with a friendly smile. "Why don't you come  
over and visit with me?"  
"Let's go," said Gloria to Annika. "She seems nice."  
"No," said Annika shyly. "I want to go home."  
"I want to talk to her," said Gloria.  
"You should not talk to strangers," hissed Annika but Gloria didn't pay any  
attention. She found herself drawn toward this sweet old lady.  
"Excuse me," said Gloria to a nurse. "Who is that lady over there?'  
"Her name is Ella," said the nurse. "She is one of our oldest residents  
here."  
"Is she nice," asked Gloria.  
"Yes come and visit with her," said the nurse. "She just adores children."  
"Okay," said Gloria. She turned toward Annika. "Are you coming?"  
"No," said Annika in her soft shy voice. "I am going home." With that she  
turned and ran out of the yard.  
"My friend is very shy," said Gloria.  
"It's okay," laughed the nurse. "What is your name?"  
"My name is Gloria," said Gloria.  
"Well Gloria," said the nurse. "Come and meet Ms. Ella."  
Gloria followed the nurse to the old lady. "Ms. Ella," said the nurse. "I  
have a visitor for you. This is Gloria."  
"Well hello my dear," said Ms. Ella. "Thank you for coming to see me."  
"You are welcome," said Gloria as she sat down next to the old lady. The  
nurse quietly slipped away.  
"Tell me Gloria," said Ms. Ella. "How old are you."  
"I am eight," said Gloria.  
"I must say you are a pretty child," said Ms. Ella. But you look like a  
real spitfire with that red hair."  
Gloria blushed. "I am," she admitted. "I get into trouble a lot. My  
mother tells me I need to watch my manners."  
"You remind me of my oldest daughter," said Ms. Ella. "She was one of the  
rudest, most obnoxious children that ever set foot on this earth but  
underneath that attitude she cared very deeply for her friends and family."  
Gloria thought of Annika. She cared deeply for her. "How many children do  
you have," she asked.  
"I had six children," said Ms. Ella. "All of them are gone now."  
"Gone," asked Gloria.  
"Yes," said Ms. Ella. "I outlived my husband and my children."  
"How old are you," asked Gloria and then she blushed. "I'm sorry. My  
mother tells me I shouldn't ask an adult her age."  
"That's okay," said Ms. Ella with a laugh. "I don't mind telling. I was  
eighty-nine years old when the dormancy period came. Because we slept for  
a thousand years that made me one thousand eighty-nine years old when  
Neo-Queen Serenity woke us up. I am over one thousand one hundred and  
fifteen years old."  
"Wow," said Gloria. Her own mother looked very young but she was also over  
a thousand years old because of the dormancy period. "My mother was very  
young when the dormancy period hit."  
"A lot of the young mothers out there were," said Ms. Ella. "Only those  
born during after the dormancy period show their true age."  
"Didn't your children have kids," asked Gloria.  
"Yes," said Mrs. Ella. "I have many grandchildren but they all have their  
own lives now."  
"Don't they come and see you," asked Gloria.  
"No," said Ms. Ella.  
"How sad," said Gloria.  
"It is," said Ms. Ella. "Do you have a large family Gloria?"  
"I live at the palace," said Gloria. "I have my mom and dad but all of the  
other kids there are like family to me. Their moms and dads are like aunts  
and uncles."  
"You must be the daughter of one of those beautiful warriors," said Ms. Ella.  
"I am," said Gloria. "Sailor Venus is my mother."  
"The Sailor Scout of love," said Ms. Ella. "I remember those Sailor Scouts  
were only fourteen when they started defending the earth. I had some  
admiration for them."  
"How come," asked Gloria.  
"They gave up the lives of being ordinary teenagers to protect the earth,"  
said Ms. Ella. "Now one of them is the queen and the rest are her  
guardians. Whenever one of them had a child it was all over the news."  
"Really," asked Gloria.  
"Yes," said Ms. Ella. "I remember when each of you were born."  
"I did not know that our births were so important," said Gloria.  
"Of course they were," said Ms. Ella. "The Sailor Scouts are very  
important to us. When they had children the whole world celebrated."  
"Do you remember every war the Scouts fought," asked Gloria.  
"I sure do," said Ms. Ella. "You will learn about them in history classes  
when you get older. They were scary wars but we always knew the Sailor  
Scouts would win for us."  
"You did," asked Gloria.  
"They are strong," said Ms. Ella. "And the love they had for each other  
was stronger than sisterly love."  
"All of us kids at the palace are like sisters," said Gloria. "The  
daughter of Sailor Mars is my best friend. We do a lot together."  
"Cherish that friendship," said Ms. Ella. "A special friend like that is  
hard to come by."  
"I will," said Gloria. "Can I come and see you again?"  
"You can come anytime," said Ms. Ella.  
  
When Gloria got back to the palace she ran into Sailor Jupiter. "Where  
were you," she demanded. "Your mother is starting to worry."  
"I don't have to tell you," said Gloria in a rude voice.  
"You know something Gloria," said Jupiter. "If Daisy were as rude as you  
are she would be permanently grounded."  
Gloria did not say anything. She ran upstairs to her quarters and saw her  
parents were already there.  
"Where were you," asked Mina. "Annika got back almost two hours ago. I  
was getting worried."  
"I met this really neat lady at the old people's home," said Gloria. "I  
visited her for a while. I really like her."  
"You spent all of this time visiting an old lady," asked Mina in surprise.  
Her daughter rarely seemed to care about anyone.  
"Yes," said Gloria. "Her husband and children are all gone and her  
grandchildren do not visit her. She was already old when you all went to  
sleep for a long time. She is really nice. She told me I could come visit  
her anytime. Can I?"  
"Sure," said Mina. "But next time I am coming with you. I would like to  
meet her first."  
"Okay," said Gloria,  
  
Three days later Mina and Gloria went to the nursing home to see Ms. Ella.  
She was delighted to see Gloria.  
"Hello my child," said Ms. Ella. "I am so glad you came back to visit."  
"This is my mother," said Gloria pointing to Mina.  
Mina held out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said. "Gloria  
has told me a lot already."  
"I must say you have a charming daughter here," said Ms. Ella.  
"Really," said Mina in surprise. "I would like to see some of that charm."  
"Don't worry about that," said Ms. Ella with a laugh. "My oldest daughter  
was a lot like Gloria but she did okay for herself."  
"Glad to hear it," said Mina placing a hand on her daughter's head.  
"I remember when this child was born," said Ms. Ella. "I remember when all  
of them were born from the daughter of the Queen to the daughter of Sailor  
Mercury. What happy occasions they all were. It made me think of the  
times all of my children were born."  
Mina smiled. The whole world did rejoice when the scouts' daughters were  
born. They were special times.  
"Ms. Ella," said Gloria. "Have you always lived in Japan?"  
"Yes I have," said Ms. Ella. "But I have visited many places in the world.  
I hope one day you will too."  
"She has done a little travelling with us," said Mina. "We took her to  
England when she was three but she does not remember much."  
"I hope you will let your daughter visit me often," said Ms. Ella. "She is  
giving my life some meaning again."  
"Of course," said Mina feeling proud of her daughter.  
  
The next three weeks Gloria visited Ms. Ella as much as she could. Ms.  
Ella was always delighted to see the child. Mina felt a lot of pride for  
her daughter. She never imagined her daughter being kind to a lonely old  
lady.  
"Why do you go and see her so much," Annika asked one day. She and Gloria  
were sitting on Gloria's bed playing a game.  
"She's neat," said Gloria. "She tells really great stories. Want to come  
next time?"  
"No," said Annika whose shyness kept her from seeing this old lady.  
"She's really nice Annika," said Gloria.  
"You told me that," said Annika. "But I do not want to see her."  
"Hi girls," said Mina coming into the room. "Annika you need to go home now."  
"Okay," said Annika climbing down from the bed. "Bye Gloria."  
"Bye," said Gloria.  
Mina sat down on the bed. "The nursing home just called," she said. "Ms.  
Ella is dying and wants to see you."  
"Dying," said Gloria. "She can't die."  
"Darling she is old," said Mina. "Everyone dies at one point. Now let's  
go and see her. We cannot ignore the last wish of a dying woman."  
Gloria jumped down off her bed and ran for the door. "I'm coming Ms.  
Ella," she said.  
  
When they got to the nursing home Gloria and Mina were taken to Ms. Ella's  
room. She was lying on her bed hooked up to monitors.  
"Ms. Ella," said Gloria walking up to the bed.  
"Gloria," said Ms. Ella. "It looks like my time is near."  
"Mom told me you wanted to see me," said Gloria.  
"I did," said Ms. Ella. "There is a box on the table over there. Please  
get it."  
Gloria went over and got the box. She brought it over to the bed. Ms.  
Ella opened it and took out a bracelet. "I want you to have this," she  
said to Gloria.  
"It's pretty," said Gloria looking at it. The bracelet had rhinestones all  
over it.  
"That's an extravagant gift for a little girl," said Mina looking at the  
bracelet.  
"I want to give it to her," said Ms. Ella. "This child gave my life some  
meaning for the last several weeks. It is my token of appreciation.  
Please let me give it to her."  
"Very well," said Mina.  
"Thank you for being such a good friend," said Ms. Ella. "I have cherished  
these last three weeks."  
"Me too," said Gloria as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Be good my child," said Ms. Ella. The heart monitor went dead. She was  
gone. Gloria burst into tears. She turned around and flung herself into  
her mother's arms and wept. Mina just held her daughter until she calmed  
down.  
  
That night Gloria could not sleep. She gazed out at the stars. In her  
hand she clutched the bracelet Ms. Ella had given her. Mina came into the  
room. "How are you doing," she asked.  
"I feel sad," said Gloria.  
"It's okay to feel sad my dear," said Mina.  
"I am going to miss her," said Gloria.  
"I know you are," said Mina putting her arms around her daughter. "But  
just think how much happiness you gave that old lady for the last several  
weeks. Because of you she died happy and I am very proud of you for that."  
Gloria did not answer she rested her head on her mother's shoulder and  
began to cry again. Mina held Gloria close. "You know what you can do,"  
she asked.  
"Tell me," said Gloria.  
"You can pick out a star for Ms. Ella," said Mina. "Every time you look at  
that star you can talk to her."  
"Really," asked Gloria.  
"Yes," said Mina. "Would you lie to pick one out?"  
Gloria gazed up at the stars. Her eyes caught a very bright one. "I like  
that one," she said pointing to it.  
"Then that will be Ms. Ella's star," said Mina.  
"I feel better now," said Gloria.  
"Ms. Ella will always live in here," said Mina pointing to Gloria's heart.  
"Now you can talk to her star."  
Gloria lay down in her mother's lap and gazed at the star. "I promise,"  
she said to herself. "I will never forget Ms. Ella."  
  
Chapter 10: The Symbol of Venus  
"We had another rough day young lady," said Mina as she tucked her daughter  
in for the night. "I do not want another note from your teacher tomorrow  
about you being rude to her."  
"All right," said Gloria in a sulky voice.  
"We are going to work on these manners and your attitude," said Mina  
firmly. "From now on when you bring a note home from school about your  
behavior you will be grounded."  
"Fine," said Gloria crossly.  
"Good night Darling," said Mina pecking a kiss on Gloria's cheek. "I love  
you."  
"Love you too," said Gloria.  
Mina left the room. Gloria was now nine and had gotten a major attitude  
lately. She was rude to her teachers and everyone else. She defied  
authority everyday. Mina was almost at her wits end with Gloria. She  
discussed it with Lita who pointed out that Gloria had at least stopped  
playing mean tricks on people. That was true. Annika falling into the  
frozen lake that time had taught Gloria a sharp lesson. Since then the  
mean tricks stopped but the rudeness and now this attitude was still there.  
"Did we lay down the law again," asked Asai.  
"I hope so," said Mina with a sigh.  
"We'll keep working on her," said Asai. "That is all we can do."  
Mina sat back resting her head on her husband's shoulder. She loved her  
daughter so much and it pained her that Gloria was the way she was. Mina  
also knew that time to tell Gloria of her destiny as a Sailor Chibi Scout  
was near. Would Gloria be willing to accept that?  
Mina got up and went to Gloria's room. The child was already asleep. Mina  
noticed a glow on Gloria's forehead. She walked over to Gloria and gently  
lifted her hair off of her forehead.  
The glow was the symbol of Venus.  
  
Two days later Venus was heading back to her quarters. The Scouts all had  
a meeting with the Queen and it was agreed that it was time to awaken the  
Chibi Scouts. Luna produced the transformation pens. Venus had Gloria's  
in her hand. Rini was informed that she, as Sailor Chibi Moon, would be  
the leader of the Chibi Scouts. Venus had foggy memories of Sailor Chibi  
Venus coming to the past a couple of times. The child was obnoxious but  
she was a good Sailor Scout. Of course back then Venus did not know Gloria  
as well as she did now. Maybe being a Sailor Chibi Scout would be good for  
Gloria. It might help with her discipline.  
"Okay Gloria," she said as she stopped outside her quarters. "Let's see  
how you take this."  
  
End of Part 2. Part 3 will be Daisy's story.  
  
  



	3. Daisy's Story

Here is part three. I hope all of you are enjoying this series as much as  
I am enjoying writing it. I am able to give each of the Chibi Scouts  
personalities this way. I love e-mail so please send me some at  
AngelRaye2@aol.com.   
Also please check out my web site at  
http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I did create all of the Chibi  
Scouts except for Rini of course.  
  
Our Daughters  
Part 3: Daisy  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1: The Announcement  
Lita groaned as she left the bathroom and stumbled back to bed. "I cannot  
remember when I was so sick," she groaned to her husband Ken who was also  
Jupiter Knight.  
"Did you get sick again," he asked with concern.  
"Yes," moaned Lita. "I must have gotten some virus or something. I have  
not been able to keep anything down for the last few days."  
"That's it," said Ken. "I am going to ask Amy to check you out today. You  
cannot keep spending all your time with your head in the toilet."  
"Very well," said Lita as Ken left the room. She had been feeling very  
miserable for the last few days. She wondered what was making her so sick.  
A thought suddenly struck her. Like everyone else the thousand years of  
dormancy had left her with hazy memories of the 20th century. Sailor Pluto  
would not awaken anyone's memories of visitors from the 30th century. Lita  
remembered several little girls coming back to visit them from the 30th  
century. One of the children said she was Sailor Chibi Jupiter and Lita's  
daughter. She was one of the older ones. So far only Neo-Queen Serenity  
and King Endymion were the only ones with a child. Little Rini was only  
three and a half. However, Sailor Pluto just recently found out she was  
pregnant. Lita vaguely remembered that Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto were  
the same age.  
"Could it be," she asked herself. "Is it time?'  
  
"So," Lita asked Amy later on. "Am I right? Are my suspicions correct?"  
"They are," said Amy looking at the results of the tests she had run on  
Lita. "You are five weeks pregnant."  
"I knew it," said Lita. "Ken and I have been trying to have a baby. I  
have vague memories of this child coming back to the 20th century to help  
us battle enemies."  
"Me too," said Amy softly. Her child had been the youngest of the group,  
which meant that it would be a few years before she had a child.  
"I have to tell Ken," said Lita. "He is going to shout for joy when I tell  
him."  
"I'll tell the Queen," said Amy. "Serenity will just have to throw a party  
tonight to celebrate even though we only celebrated Setsuna's pregnancy a  
couple of weeks ago.  
Lita laughed. Although their dearest friend, Serenity was much more  
responsible now that she was queen of the earth, she still liked to have fun.  
"I am going to tell Ken," said Lita. "I also want to start on a nursery  
right away."  
Lita contacted Ken on his communicator and asked him to meet in their  
quarters. While she was waiting she started planning on how she was going  
to decorate the nursery.  
Ken came in and Lita flung herself into his arms and kissed him in excitement.  
"So what is wrong with you," he asked anxiously.  
"I am fine," Lita said to him. "But in about eight months we are going to  
have a permanent roommate."  
"A permanent roommate," he asked in a puzzled voice. Suddenly realization  
came to his eyes. "Lita," he asked. "Are you pregnant?"  
"Yes," said Lita. "We are going to be parents."  
"Yahoo," yelled Ken. "Oh Lita, I love you."  
"And I love you," said Lita and they kissed.  
  
"A toast," said King Endymion at the party that evening. "To Lita and Ken."  
"May your child be as healthy and happy as you," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"Congratulations," said everyone.  
"Lita I am so excited for you," squealed Mina in delight. "Asai and I have  
been talking about trying for one."  
"Chad and I are going to wait a few more months before we try," said Raye  
coming up. "This is exciting though."  
"Setsuna," said Lita. "Looks like we will be having ours around the same  
time."  
Setsuna put her hand on her stomach, which was still flat, since she was  
still in her first trimester. "They will be close in age," she said.  
"Small Lady is going to have a difficult time with this."  
"Just as long as we keep loving her she will do fine," said Amy. Since  
Rini was the only child living at the palace right now everyone doted on her.  
"I am so excited for you Lita," said Serenity coming up with Rini in her  
arms. "Rini you are going to have two little babies to play with soon."  
"When," asked Rini. "Where are they?"  
"They are inside Setsuna's and Lita's stomachs right now," said Serenity.  
"They won't be along for a few months."  
Rini only gazed with her large red eyes. She was too young to understand  
what was going on.  
"Well I am excited," said Lita. "And so is Ken. I have always wanted to  
be a mother and soon I will be one." Lita placed her hand on her stomach.  
"I can't wait to see you little one."  
  
Chapter 2 The Birth  
Lita stumbled down the hall. The contractions were unbearable. "Of all  
days to misplace my communicator," she said to herself. "I have got to  
find Amy or Ken." She kept walking and then ran into Sailor Mars and  
Sailor Venus.  
"Are you all right Lita," asked Mars in concern as she rushed to Lita's side.  
"I am having contractions," gasped Lita. "And I misplaced my communicator."  
"Okay come on," said Venus. "We'll get you to Amy's office."  
Mars whipped out her communicator. "Mercury and Jupiter Knight," she said.  
"Lita is having contractions. You are both needed right now."  
"I am coming," said Mercury.   
  
"You are fully dilated," said Amy. "Are you ready to start pushing."  
"I am," said Lita as she squeezed Ken's hand.  
"Push," said Amy and Lita gave a push. She pushed with all her might and  
then sank back against the pillow.  
"Is it always this painful," she moaned.  
"You were the one who wanted natural childbirth," said Amy. "It's too late  
to give you anything for the pain."  
"Why did you listen to me," asked Lita.  
"Push," instructed Amy.  
"You push damn it," growled Lita. "I'm sick of this."  
"I know you are tired," said Amy. "But we have got to keep pushing."  
"Just remember to breathe Lita," said Ken.  
"Come on Lita," said Amy. "Another push."  
"Okay," said Lita and she gritted her teeth. She gave a hard push.  
"I can see the head," said Amy. "Come on Lita. One more push should do it."  
"Here goes," said Lita and she pushed again.   
"I've got her," said Amy as screaming filled the room.  
Lita sat back in relief. "Is she all right?"  
"She's fine," said Amy. "My goodness she is a big one!"  
"I am so proud of you," said Ken.  
"Here she is," said Amy handing the baby to Lita.  
Lita gazed lovingly at the little bundle in her arms. Green hair covered  
the baby's head and she inherited her mother's green eyes. "Look at her  
Ken," said Lita. "Isn't she just beautiful?"  
"Just like her mother," said Ken.  
"Welcome to the Crystal Palace, Daisy," said Lita.  
  
"You have visitors Lita," said Amy later on. Ken was off spreading the  
news to everyone.  
"Send them in," said Lita as she held her little bundle in her arms.  
Serenity came in with Rini who was now four. "Congratulations Lita," she  
said. "I am so happy for you. Look at the baby Rini."  
"She's like a doll," said Rini.  
"Let me see that baby," said Mars coming in. "Oh she is beautiful."  
"She is," said Venus. She put her finger in Daisy's hand. "Wow, she has a  
good grip."  
"She is going to be strong like you," said Neptune.  
"Looks like Maggie has a playmate now," said Pluto as she held her own  
infant daughter in her arms.  
"I am so happy for you Lita," said Saturn. "She is beautiful."  
"I am sure she is going to be a strong scout like you," said Uranus.  
"I know she will be," said Lita as she remembered Sailor Chibi Jupiter  
visiting her in the past. She gazed down at the sleeping infant in her  
arms. "Say hello to your family little one."  
  
  
Chapter3: A Tough Toddler  
"What a day," said Jupiter as she and some of the other scouts headed  
toward the nursery. "I can't wait to spend some quiet time with the family."  
"At least you get quiet time," said Venus. Her own daughter Gloria was now  
one and was already showing signs of being a major handful.  
"At least you only have one," Neptune pointed out. "Haruka and I hardly  
get any sleep with twin babies around. As soon as one gets to sleep the  
other one demands attention."  
Everyone laughed. Recently Neptune and Uranus adopted a set of twins who  
just mysteriously showed up at their door. Their arrival was a surprise  
but the twins were immediately accepted into the family.  
"One is definitely enough," said Jupiter as she opened the door to the  
nursery. There was a loud commotion going on. Daisy and Gloria were both  
hitting each other while Maggie just stood by and watched. The palace  
nannies Palla and Ves each had a twin in their arms feeding them. Mars was  
in the corner feeding her daughter Annika.  
"Daisy what are you doing," demanded Jupiter pulling her daughter away from  
Gloria.  
"Sorry about that," said Palla. "Gloria bit Daisy so Daisy hit her and  
then they started hitting each other."  
"All three babies wanted to be fed at once on top of all this," said Ves.  
"Thank goodness Mars came and was able to take care of Annika at least."  
"Nothing any of us could say would stop the fighting," said Mars as she  
lifted Annika to her shoulder.   
"Daisy you know you shouldn't hit," said Jupiter.  
"Bite," said Daisy in tears holding up her arm. There was a fresh bite  
mark where Gloria had taken a chomp.  
"Gloria," said Venus. She pulled the child over to Daisy and pointed to  
the bite mark. "No," she said firmly. "We do not bite." Gloria burst  
into tears.  
"Jupiter," said Mars as she picked up Annika's diaper bag. "Daisy is a lot  
like you. She knows how to fight."  
"I guess that's good for when she becomes a Scout," said Jupiter. "But I  
do not want her to fight with her peers."  
"Cut her some slack Jupiter," said Mars. "She is only two. She is only  
going through the terrible twos right now."  
"I hope that is it," said Jupiter as she picked Daisy up and carried her  
out of the nursery.  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Palace Pool  
"Come on Daisy," coaxed Lita. "I'll catch you. Just jump in."  
"Okay Mommy," said five-year old Daisy. She jumped into the water and Lita  
caught her. Since Daisy was starting Kindergarten soon Lita signed her up  
for swim lessons. Daisy loved the water but was a bit hesitant about  
jumping into the water. Today all of the scouts were taking time off from  
their duties and spending time with their daughters in the palace pool.  
The pool was very large and was indoors. Amy and Micharu who were both  
excellent swimmers spent a lot of time at the pool. Even Serenity had  
taken some time right now to go swimming with Rini. Just recently Rini had  
returned from the 20th century where she had been training as Sailor Chibi  
Moon. Lita remembered that time very well. They had fought the Death  
Busters and the Dead Moon circus during that time.   
"Good girl," said Lita. "Shall we try again."  
"Okay," said Daisy as she climbed out.  
"Don't let me go Mama," said three year old Annika to her mother. Raye was  
holding her daughter in the water. Even with a floatation device on her  
back Annika still clung to Raye.  
"I won't Sweetheart," said Raye as she held her daughter tightly. "I will  
be signing you up for swim lessons next summer."  
"Good idea," said Amy who was holding her one-year-old daughter Ariel.  
"She cannot hold onto you forever," said Lita as she caught Daisy again.  
"Good job Daisy."  
"I don't want to jump anymore Mommy," said Daisy. "I just want to swim now."  
"Go ahead Sweetheart," said Lita and Daisy swam off toward the other end of  
the pool.  
"She learns fast," said Raye. "Maybe she will do better than you did in  
school."  
"Save the snide comments for Serenity and Mina," said Lita. "They were  
worse in school than I was."  
"I heard that," said Serenity. "And I did start studying harder after the  
Galaxia incident."  
Everyone remembered the battle with Galaxia. Everyone except Serenity had  
lost their star seeds and died but Serenity managed to defeat Chaos and  
brought everyone's star seeds back and everyone back to life. Serenity had  
been so shook up and traumatized by the whole thing that for weeks everyone  
had to be extra loving with her.   
A scream broke everyone out of her thoughts. "You brat," Daisy was  
screaming at Gloria. She reached over and punched Gloria. Gloria slapped  
Daisy in the face.  
"Girls," said Lita in a sharp voice. "What is going on?"  
"Gloria pulled me under," said Daisy. "She is such a brat."  
"Cool it," said Lita putting her hand over her daughter's mouth. Mina came  
over and took hold of Gloria.  
"I told you not to pull people under," said Mina. Even though Gloria was  
not swimming yet she loved to splash around in the shallow end and going  
under. One thing she liked doing was grabbing people's ankles.  
"It's funny," said Gloria.  
"Very well," said Mina and she reached under and pulled Gloria's ankle.  
Gloria screamed. "Now you know how it feels," she said as she picked up  
her weeping child.  
Daisy started laughing but then stopped when Lita glared at her. "You and  
Gloria need to start getting along," she told her daughter firmly. "Aunt  
Mina and I are good friends and we would like our daughters to be good  
friends too."  
"But she's a brat," whined Daisy and Lita had to silently agree. Gloria  
was a trying child.  
"You still need to get along," said Lita. "You are going to need that  
friendship one day."  
"All right," said Daisy in a sulky voice. "I'm tired. Can we go back to  
our quarters now."  
"Very well," said Lita as she and Daisy got out of the pool.  
  
Chapter 5: Crescent  
"So what did you do in school today," asked Rini as she and Maggie and  
Daisy walked home from school.  
"Daisy got into another fight," said Maggie.  
"Snitch," said Daisy.  
"Well you did," said Maggie. "But don't worry. I am not going to tell on  
you."  
"What happened this time," asked Rini.  
"This one boy called us palace brats," said Daisy. "So I punched him."  
"Get use to being called palace brats," said Rini. "The kids have been  
calling me that for years."  
"Don't sound so old," said Maggie. Rini was now in fourth grade and still  
did not have many friends in her class. She had been happy back in the  
20th century where she had a lot of friends. However she knew she belonged  
here in the 30th century with her family.  
"At least you two have each other," said Rini. "I had no one when I was in  
Kindergarten."  
"We always play together," said Daisy.  
"Gloria, Annika, and the twins will be really lucky," said Rini. "All four  
of them will be in Kindergarten together in two years so they can stick  
together."  
The girls continued walking home. Daisy suddenly saw an orange kitten  
sitting near a tree. "Look at the cute kitten," she squealed as she ran  
over to it. Daisy knelt down in front of the kitten and began to pet him.  
Suddenly she noticed something on his forehead. "Rini, Maggie," she  
called. "You need to come see this."  
Rini and Maggie came over. "Look," said Daisy. "He has a moon shape on  
his head like Luna, Artemis, and Diana."  
"You are right," said Rini looking at the kitten's forehead. There was a  
crescent moon shape on his forehead.  
The kitten suddenly spoke. "Do you know Luna and Artemis," he asked.  
"Yes," said Rini. "Who are you?"  
"I am Crescent," he said. "Do all of you come from the Moon Kingdom?"  
"Sort of," said Rini. "The people from the Moon Kingdom are our moms."  
"Which of you is Serenity's daughter," asked Crescent.  
"I am," said Rini. "Daisy is Jupiter's daughter and Maggie is Pluto's  
daughter. Everyone else has kids too but they are all still little."  
"I am very pleased to meet all of you," said Crescent.  
"Where do you come from," asked Rini.  
"I will explain back at the palace," said Crescent.  
"Good," said Daisy. "You can ride on my shoulder if you want."  
"Thank you," said Crescent and he climbed on Daisy's shoulder. Together  
everyone headed back to the palace.  
  
Later King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, all of the Scouts and Knights were  
in the meeting hall. Rini, Maggie, and Daisy had brought Crescent into the  
room to meet everyone.  
"So are you from the Moon Kingdom," asked Serenity.  
"Yes I am," said Crescent. "I remember you very well your majesty."  
"Why did you wait until now to show up," asked Mars.  
"I was only a kitten when the battle with the Negaverse happened," said  
Crescent. "Queen Serenity put me to sleep with Luna and Artemis however,  
she felt I would be needed more here in the thirtieth century," said  
Crescent. "So while Luna and Artemis and the rest of you were sent to the  
20th century I was sent to the 30th century."  
"Are you Luna and Artemis's son," asked Mercury. "They do have a daughter  
who is about the same age as you."  
"No I am not," said Crescent. "All of the cats in the Moon Kingdom talked.  
I am not related to them."  
"Luna and Artemis are on their way," said Serenity. "Maybe they will  
remember you."  
"I am not sure," said the kitten. "It has been a long time."  
Luna and Artemis walked in with Diana. Diana immediately jumped on Rini's  
head.. "Small Lady," she said happily.  
"What do you need everyone," asked Luna.  
"Look what the kids brought home with them," said Venus,  
Luna and Artemis looked at Daisy who still had Crescent on her shoulder.  
They saw Crescent. "Artemis," said Luna. "Did you have another kitten  
with another cat?"  
"No," said Artemis. "Diana is my only child."  
"I am from the Moon Kingdom," said Crescent. "I am not even related to  
you. I was sent to the future too but I did not awaken until the 30th  
century."  
"You do seem familiar," said Artemis. "But I cannot remember you."  
"The Luna mind meld will take care of that," said Luna and a beam came out  
of her crescent moon and melded with Crescent and Artemis.  
[Flashback]  
Queen Serenity had just trapped everyone in the imperium silver crystal.  
The battle was over and the queen was dying.  
"What are you going to do your majesty," asked Luna.  
"I will send everyone into the future where they will be reborn," said  
Queen Serenity. "You will go to and if the Negaverse attacks again you  
will know what to do."  
"Very well," said Artemis and they were gone into a deep cryogenic sleep.   
"Your Majesty," said the small kitten, Crescent coming forward. "What is  
going to happen to me?"  
Serenity weakly lifted Crescent and placed him on her lap. "You sweet  
thing," she said. "Your parents were killed weren't they?"  
"Yes your Majesty," said Crescent sadly.  
"I will send you to the future too," she said. "But it will not be the  
20th century. Instead I am going to send you even further into the future  
when all of the princesses have daughters of their own. Then you can be a  
guide for the next generation of princesses."  
"I am ready," said Crescent and he got sent forward in time.  
[End flash back]  
"I remember you now," said Luna. "Your mother belonged to the queen of  
Jupiter."  
"That's right," said Artemis. "You were to be a guide for the next  
generation that would of come along."  
"So you were sent to the 30th century to be a guardian for our children,"  
asked Mars.  
"Yes," said Crescent. "I have not been awake very long. Maybe only a few  
days."  
Sailor Jupiter knelt down in front of Daisy who still had Crescent on her  
shoulder. "So you lived with me on Jupiter," she asked.  
"Yes," said Crescent. "I am sorry your mother is not here to see you. She  
would have been proud of you."  
Jupiter smiled sadly. She had no memories of her mother from the Moon  
Kingdom and both of her parents from the 20th century dies in a plane crash  
when she was very young. She wished they were still alive so they could  
see Daisy.  
"Mommy," said Daisy. "Can Crescent stay with us?"  
Jupiter looked over at the others. "What do you think," she asked.  
"I think he should stay with you," said Serenity.  
"I think so too," said Mercury.  
Luna came forward. "I think it is a good idea," she said. "After all  
Crescent would have belonged to Jupiter on the Moon Kingdom. I think it  
would make sense to stay with her in the palace."  
"Then yes my dear," said Jupiter to Daisy. "He can stay with us."  
"Hurrah," squealed Daisy in delight. "I am going to take him to the  
nursery and show him to the other kids." With that she left the room.  
  
A couple of hours later Jupiter and the other scouts went to the nursery to  
pick up their children. All of the children were playing with Crescent.  
"Look at the kitty Mama," said Annika as she jumped into Mars's arms.  
"I know I already saw him," said Mars as she kissed her daughter.  
"Why can't I have a kitty," asked Annika.  
"One day Sweetheart," said Mars as a memory came to her head. "One day."  
"Pretty kitty," said Ariel as she patted Crescent.  
"Be gentle Darling," said Mercury.  
"Artemis is better," said Gloria.  
"Gloria," hissed Venus as she grabbed Gloria by the hand and led her out  
the nursery. "Watch what you say."  
"Come on Daisy," said Jupiter. "It is time for us to go."  
"Okay Mommy," said Daisy as she stood up. Crescent jumped on her shoulder.  
"You are going to be my best friend," Daisy said to Crescent.  
"And you will be mine," said Crescent.  
Jupiter smiled at her daughter and Crescent. She was glad that he daughter  
was going to have a guardian cat.  
  
Chapter 6: A Budding Chef  
"When can I learn to cook like you," asked Daisy one day.  
"I'll teach you," said Lita. "But you have to read to cook."  
"I can read," said Daisy. "I am in first grade now. I can read."  
"Then why do you always have me or Daddy read to you at night," asked Lita.  
"Because it is more fun," said Daisy.  
"Okay," said Lita. "Grab a stool and come up here."  
Daisy ran and got a stool she used to reach things. She stood next to her  
mother. For the next hour Lita showed her how to measure ingredients for a  
recipe. Together they prepared a gourmet meal. Tonight was a night that  
everyone got to eat with his or her families instead of the palace dining  
hall. On nights like tonight Lita like to cook a gourmet meal for her family.  
After dinner Ken sat back satisfied. "Well that meal was wonderful," he said.  
"I helped," said Daisy proudly.  
"You did," said Ken. "Well than I am a lucky man. I have a beautiful wife  
and a beautiful daughter and both of them are good cooks."  
"Oh Ken," said Lita as she blushed.  
"Thank you Daddy," said Daisy proudly.  
  
After school the next day Daisy and Maggie went to her quarters. "I helped  
Mommy cook dinner yesterday," Daisy told Maggie. "So today I am going to  
try and bake cookies."  
"All by yourself," asked Maggie in surprise.  
"Yes," said Daisy.  
"Why do you want me here," asked Maggie.  
"You can read better than me," said Daisy. "You can help me with the hard  
words."  
"We are only in first grade Daisy," said Maggie rolling her eyes. "I won't  
be able to read hard words."  
"Then I will choose cookies with easy words," said Daisy pulling out one of  
her mother's cookbooks. She looked through and found a recipe for sugar  
cookies. "Here we go," she said handing the book to Maggie.  
"I had better not get into trouble for this," said Maggie as she looked at  
the book. She heard a scraping sound and looked up. Daisy was dragging a  
chair over to the cupboards. "What are you doing?"  
"We need flour," said Daisy as she reached up and grabbed the bag of flour.  
"Careful don't drop it," said Maggie nervously.  
"I won't," said Daisy but the bag slipped out of her hand. The next thing  
Daisy knew she, Maggie, and the entire kitchen was covered with flour.  
"Oh no," said Maggie dropping the cookbook and trying to shake herself off.  
"Oops," said Daisy. "Sorry about that."  
"Look at this mess," said Maggie.  
"I can clean it," said Daisy. "Now I think we need eggs too." She went to  
the refrigerator and took some eggs out. She carefully walked over to the  
counter and placed the eggs on it. A couple of them rolled off onto the  
floor. "Oh no," she said.  
"I think I should go," said Maggie nervously.  
"Please don't," begged Daisy. "I really need your help."  
"All right," said Maggie reluctantly as she picked up the book. She blew  
the flour off of it.  
Another catastrophe after another happened. Daisy spilt sugar all over the  
floor. Next she tried to work the blender and the ingredients splattered  
all over the place. Pretty soon there was no sign at all that the kitchen  
had been clean.  
"We are in big trouble," said Maggie looking at herself. Her dress was all  
covered with the ingredients.  
"Girls we are here," said Jupiter as she and Pluto came in. She stopped in  
horror as she eyed the mess in her kitchen. "MY KITCHEN," she shrieked.  
"Young lady," said Pluto in a stern voice to her daughter. "I do not let  
you go to your friends' quarters to make a mess."  
"I'm sorry Mama," said Maggie. "We were trying to bake cookies."  
"Well you are going to help clean up," said Pluto. "So get to it."  
  
After the kitchen was clean Pluto and Maggie left. Lita put Daisy in the  
tub and started washing her hair. Daisy could tell her mother was not  
happy at all.  
"I'm sorry Mommy," said Daisy with tears in her eyes. "I just wanted to  
bake some cookies for you and Daddy."  
"I know you want to learn to cook like me," said Lita. "But it takes  
practice. I will teach you how to cook but you are not to try anything by  
yourself until you have become good at it. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," said Daisy.  
  
A few days later everyone was having dinner in the palace-dining hall.  
Daisy proudly brought some cookies that she and her mother baked together.  
"These are good," said Serenity.  
"Yummy," said Rini.  
Everyone agreed that these were good cookies. "Well Lita," said Amy.  
"Looks like you are going to have a little cook to help you out."  
"She still has a lot to learn," said Lita. "But she will be good at it."  
  
Chapter 7: Fights  
Daisy got home from school and went looking for her parents. She could not  
find them anywhere. She ran outside and found Sailor Mars walking through  
the gardens with Annika. "Aunt Raye," she said. "Where's my mommy and  
daddy?"  
"They went to the school," said Mars.  
"Why," asked Daisy.  
"They got a call from the school asking them for a conference today," said  
Mars.  
"Oh no," said Daisy realizing why. She had gotten into another fight in  
school. In fact her teacher said out of all the years she had been  
teaching first grade this class was the most aggressive.  
"Are you still fighting in school Daisy," asked Mars.  
"Yes," said Daisy softly.   
"You have to be careful," said Mars. "You are only going to get into big  
trouble."  
"I know," said Daisy softly.  
"You are so like your mother," said Mars softly.  
"Mama," said Annika wanting to be back in the center of her mother's  
attention.  
"What is it Sweetheart," asked Mars turning back to her child.  
"Pick me up," demanded Annika. Then remembering her manners she added,  
"Please."  
Mars scooped her daughter up and then turned to Daisy. "Good luck my  
dear," she said and she walked away with Annika in her arms.  
Daisy walked back to her quarters. She knew she was going to be in  
trouble. There was nothing to do but wait.  
  
About an hour later Lita and Ken arrived. Daisy could tell her parents  
were not happy with her.  
"Aunt Raye told me you were at the school," said Daisy.  
"Yes," said Lita softly. "Your teacher told me that you are always  
fighting the other children."  
"I'm sorry," said Daisy with tears in her eyes. "I can't help it. When  
someone makes me angry I just want to hit them so I do."  
"I understand," said Lita. "I was just like that when I was young too. I  
even got kicked out of one school for fighting. I do not want you to go  
through the same thing."  
"What's going to happen," asked Daisy.  
"From now on whenever you get into a fight your teacher will send a note  
home," said Lita. "If you bring a note home you will lose a privilege."  
"And we will decide what that will be," said Ken. "It may be television,  
the swimming pool or playing with your friends."  
"Do you understand," asked Lita cupping Daisy's chin in her hand.  
"Yes Mommy," said Daisy tearfully.  
Lita wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her. "I love you  
Sweetheart," she said.  
"I love you too Mommy," said Daisy.  
  
Three days later Daisy and Maggie were playing hopscotch during recess. So  
far Daisy had managed to avoid getting into any fights. She hoped she  
could keep it up.  
"Can I play," asked a soft timid voice and Daisy and Maggie turned to see  
their shy classmate Lisa standing there.  
"Sure," said Maggie.   
"Here," said Daisy handing Lisa the stone. "You can go."  
Lisa took the stone and began hopping. Lisa was a very shy, thin child and  
did not have many friends. Usually the other children made fun of her  
because she was a very skinny child.   
"You are good at this game," said Daisy.  
"I play with my sister all the time," said Lisa softly.  
"Look," said a voice and the girls turned to see the class bully Ben  
standing there. "The palace brats are playing with the skeleton."  
"Leave us alone," said Daisy.  
Ben ignored Daisy. He walked up to Lisa and pulled her braid. Lisa  
immediately started crying. "Now she is crying," he said and he pulled her  
braid again. Lisa continued to cry.  
Daisy couldn't stand it. She ran forward and knocked Ben down. She gave  
him a good kick on the side. "Leave her alone," she shouted.  
"Daisy," said a voice and Daisy turned to see her teacher Mrs. Nelson  
walking toward her. "You will get a note home young lady."  
Daisy was upset. Now she was in trouble. Lisa ran up and gave Daisy a  
hug. "I'm sorry," she said. "You are in trouble because of me."  
"It's okay," said Daisy softly.  
"I'll tell your mommy and daddy what happened," said Maggie.  
  
Daisy sat in her room that night right before bedtime. She had lost  
television for a week. Maggie had told Lita what had happened which was  
why she only lost television for one week. Crescent was curled up asleep  
at the foot of her bed.  
"Are you ready for bed," asked Lita coming in.  
"Yes," said Daisy handing the book she had chosen for her mother to read.  
Daisy settled down in her mother's arms and listened to the story. After  
it was read her mother tucked Daisy in.  
"I'm sorry I got into a fight Mommy," said Daisy. "I just got so mad when  
Ben made Lisa cry."  
"I think it's wonderful you want to protect your friends," said Lita. "I  
was like that too but I got into trouble for fighting. You need to find  
another way to help your friends."  
"I will Mommy," said Daisy.  
"I know you will," said Lita. She gave Daisy a kiss. "Good night my dear.  
I love you."  
"I love you too Mommy," said Daisy and she settled down to sleep.  
  
Chapter 8: Self-Control  
"I am so glad it is a kid's party tonight," said Daisy standing still so  
her mother could finish fixing her hair. "The parties for the grown ups  
are so boring."  
"You will like them when you get older," said Lita tying a ribbon in her  
daughter's hair.  
"Well tonight will be fun," said Daisy. Tonight the palace was having a  
party for Gloria because it was her sixth birthday. Recently Gloria,  
Annika, and the twins had started attending these parties now that they  
were in Kindergarten. Since tonight was a child's birthday Madelyn and  
Ariel would be attending too.  
"Just remember that it is Gloria's party and not yours," said Lita. "Now  
where did you put Gloria's present?"  
"I put it on the couch," said Daisy. She looked down at her green princess  
dress. Lita was wearing a green evening gown. "Mommy you and I look  
alike," she said.  
Lita knelt down and hugged her child. "I know," she said. "I am glad too.  
Every mother wants their daughter to look like them."  
"I am glad too," said Daisy.  
"Now go and find Gloria's present," said Lita and Daisy ran to the living  
room and grabbed the present off the couch. Ken was waiting for them  
dressed in his tuxedo.  
"Are my two beautiful dates ready," asked Ken.  
"We are ready," said Lita. She had to admit she felt a little silly  
dressing in an evening gown for a child's birthday party but as with all  
the palace parties there were going to be important people and the press  
present. Whenever one of the palace children had a birthday the entire  
world knew it. The children got to have an afternoon party too where they  
could let loose a little but the evening parties were formal.  
  
The party was in full swing. Adults were dancing. Most of the officials  
and representatives brought their own children for the party. Everyone was  
dressed in eveningwear.  
Gloria sat at the table with a huge birthday cake in front of her. Mina  
was trying to pull Gloria's hair out of her face so that it would not catch  
fire.  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles Darling," said Mina.  
Gloria screwed her eyes tightly shut and then took a deep breath and blew  
out the candles. Everyone clapped. Then one of the caterers came and  
started cutting the cake. Pretty soon everyone was enjoying a piece of  
birthday cake.   
"Are you having a good time Gloria," asked Rini.  
"Of course," said Gloria. "I am the important person here today."  
"Oh please," said Daisy rolling her eyes.  
"Shut up Daisy," said Gloria and she poked her tongue out.  
"Brat," muttered Daisy under her breath.  
"Don't call me that," said Gloria.  
"Well than stop acting like one," said Daisy.  
"Stop fighting you two," said Rini.  
"Yes," said Annika softly. "Let's just have fun."  
Daisy looked at Raye and Chad's daughter. She was so shy compared to her  
parents. Daisy put her arm around Annika's shoulder. "All right," she  
said. "We will have fun."  
Annika smiled and continued eating her cake. Crescent came over and jumped  
on Daisy's lap.   
"How about a piece for me," he asked.  
Daisy held a piece of cake over Crescent's mouth. He opened wide and she  
dropped it in.  
"I hope you are behaving yourself," he said.  
"I am," said Daisy crossly.  
"Good," said Crescent. "I know Gloria is a hard person to put up with but  
you still need to behave."  
"Hey Daisy," called Gloria and Daisy looked over. Gloria had some ice  
cream in a spoon. She flipped the spoon and the ice cream flew out and hit  
Daisy in the face and splattered all over her. Gloria began to laugh.  
"That does it," said Daisy and she got up.  
"Daisy, don't do it," said Crescent. "You do not want to get into trouble."  
"He's right Daisy," said Diana.  
"Come on Daisy," said Maggie taking Daisy by the hand. "Why don't we find  
your mommy."  
  
After the party Lita was trying to clean the ice cream out of Daisy's hair.  
Daisy was still very angry with Gloria.  
"I am proud of you tonight Sweetheart," said Lita.  
"Why," asked Daisy. "I didn't do anything."  
"That's why I am so proud of you," said Lita. "When Gloria tossed her ice  
cream at you, you did not fight back. You used good judgement and self  
control tonight. Good job."  
"Why is Gloria such a brat," asked Daisy.  
"It's just the way she is," said Lita. "Don't worry. It may be her  
birthday but Aunt Mina was still going to punish her for throwing ice cream."  
  
Chapter 9: A Major Brawl  
"I cannot wait until the art fair," said Annika in excitement as they  
walked home from school. "I hope I win a prize for mine."  
"You will," said Daisy. "You are really good in art."  
Annika beamed with pride. Crystal Elementary decided to have an art fair  
this year. Anyone could enter. Annika and Hope were both considered the  
best artists in the first grade and were both eager to enter something in  
the fair.  
"Why can't they have a singing fair," griped Gloria.  
"Art is fun," said Daisy who planned on entering too.  
"You say that because you are good at it," said Gloria.  
"You could be too Gloria if you practiced," said Rini.  
"Why don't we all go to the playroom when we get home," suggested Daisy.  
"We can work on art."  
"Okay," said Annika eagerly.  
"You said we could play after school," said Gloria.  
"We still can," said Annika. "Come to the playroom with us."  
"Yes," said Maggie. "Why don't we all go."  
"We can get Ariel and take her with us," said Daisy. Ariel was the only  
one not in school now. Because of that Palla just kept her in Mercury's  
quarters during the day and took her around the palace throughout the day.  
The nursery was converted into a playroom for the children.  
"Let's go," said Madelyn eagerly.  
  
Later all the children were in the playroom. Daisy, Annika, and Hope had  
gone to their quarters to get all of their supplies. Rini came to so that  
she could keep an eye on Ariel at her mother's request.  
"What are you going to do," Annika asked Daisy.  
"I am going to make a vase out of clay," said Daisy. "How about you."  
"I am going to make an ornament out of felt and beads," said Annika. "I  
think I can do it since I just made that cat." Recently Annika had gotten  
some flowered material and with her mother's help had made a cat out of it.  
Since then Annika had been working on stitching and sewing.  
The girls all got to work on their projects. Gloria was trying to paint a  
picture and was not doing very well at all. "This is nuts," she said  
tossing the brush down.  
"Hey," said Hope who was working with watercolors. "You just got some  
paint on my picture."  
"Fix it then," said Gloria rudely.  
"Gloria tell her you are sorry," said Rini.  
"No," said Gloria stepping backwards and stepping on Ariel's hand. Ariel  
was laying on the floor coloring and let out a loud wail when Gloria  
stepped on her.  
"Watch where you are going," said Faith angrily.  
"Why is everyone picking on me," snapped Gloria. "All of this was an  
accident."  
"Yeah right," said Daisy under her breath. She never admitted it but  
Gloria really bothered her."  
"Shut up Daisy," said Gloria and she threw a jar of paint at her. The  
plastic jar landed in front of Daisy splattering her and Annika. The paint  
got all over their work. Annika burst into tears.  
"You brat," said Daisy and she threw a ball of clay at Gloria who ducked.  
It hit Faith in the head.  
"Fight," yelled Faith and she threw some water at the girls.   
Rini and Maggie quickly grabbed Ariel by the hands and led her out of the  
room. Madelyn scrambled underneath the table to protect herself from being  
hit. Hope, already angry with Gloria for ruining her watercolor painting  
joined in the brawl. Annika just sat in the middle of it weeping over her  
ruined project not even caring that she was getting covered with paint and  
water.  
"Hold it," said a sharp voice and the girls stop brawling to see the Scouts  
all standing at the door.  
"What is going on," demanded Jupiter coming in. "Rini and Maggie brought  
Ariel to Mercury telling us that there was a fight going on. I see they  
weren't kidding."  
"Come out Madelyn," said Saturn gently to her daughter and Madelyn came out  
from under the table into her mother's arms.  
"What happened," demanded Venus as she pulled Gloria over to her.  
"Yes, I am very interested to know," said Mars who was kneeling down by  
Annika trying to wipe the paint and tears off of her face.  
"Well," said Hope hesitantly not enjoying the angry look that both Neptune  
and Uranus were giving her and Faith.  
"Daisy," said Jupiter firmly.  
"Um," said Daisy fidgeting uncomfortably.  
"Is someone going to talk or is this room going to be off limits for two  
weeks," asked Uranus.  
Annika let out a loud wail. She was very upset by the whole situation.  
"I'll talk," she said. And the whole story came out. Saturn and Mars were  
both glad to hear that their daughters had nothing to do with the fight.  
They were just innocent bystanders. Saturn took Madelyn out of the  
playroom. Mars took Annika back to their quarters to console her and clean  
her up. Daisy, Gloria, Hope and Faith, under their parents' supervision  
had to clean up the mess. All four girls knew they were in deep trouble.  
Daisy was angry. Once again Gloria had ruined everything. Once she was  
finished cleaning her mother had taken her back to her quarters. Daisy  
was in tears she was so mad.  
"Calm down," said Lita noticing how upset her child was.  
"I am just so mad," said Daisy. "Why does Gloria always have to ruin  
everything?"  
"You didn't have to throw something back at her," said Lita. "Your father  
and I have talked about not doing something when you know it is wrong."  
"She ruined mine and Annika's projects," said Daisy. "We were working so  
hard. Annika was so upset too."  
"I know," said Lita remembering a certain queen who got upset easily as a  
teenager. "Annika will toughen up one day. It is very nice of you to want  
to help her but you need to find another way."  
"Can we go and see her," asked Daisy.  
"Of course," said Lita. "Let's go."  
Chad answered the door to their quarters. "Hi Lita, hi Daisy," he said.  
"Come on in."  
"Is Annika still sad," asked Daisy as she came in.  
"She's fine now," said Chad. "She is in the living room with Raye."  
Annika was sitting on the couch by her mother redoing her project. Raye  
was helping her.  
"Hi Annika," said Daisy coming in.  
"Hi," said Annika looking up from her work. Raye got up and went over to  
Lita so the girls could talk.  
"I'm sorry you got upset," said Daisy.  
"Why do you and Gloria always fight," said Annika. "You two hate each other."  
"You and Gloria fight too," said Daisy.  
"Not like you do," said Annika. "I don't hit or throw anything." That was  
true. Annika was very gentle. Her fights were usually just arguing.  
Daisy and Gloria's fights always ended up being a slugfest.  
"You're right," said Daisy with a sigh. "It took a long time to clean up  
the mess in the playroom. The four of us are not allowed in there for a  
whole week."  
Annika did not say anything. She was intent on finishing her project.  
Raye came back and sat down next to her. "Let's finish up for right now  
Sweetheart," she said kissing the child on the head. "We need to get ready  
for dinner. It is in the palace dining hall tonight."  
"We need to get ready too Daisy," said Lita. "You will see Annika down  
there."  
"Okay," said Daisy. "I'll see you later Annika."  
"Bye," said Annika.  
Daisy and Lita left the quarters and headed toward their own quarters. "I  
feel so bad," said Daisy.  
"Don't worry about it," said Lita hugging her daughter. "Everything will  
be all right."  
  
Chapter 10: First Crush  
"I wonder if anything good is going to happen in school today," said Daisy  
as she and Maggie sat down in their desks.  
"Did you finish your homework," asked Maggie pulling her books out of her  
bookbag.  
"Yes," said Daisy. "My mom would not let me do anything else until I had  
it done."  
"We are in fourth grade now Daisy," said Maggie. "We have to get our  
homework done."  
"Don't start sounding like my mother," pleaded Daisy.  
"Boys and girls," said Mrs. Tanner, the teacher. "We have a new student  
today. Please welcome Adam to our class."  
Daisy looked at the new boy and could not take her eyes off of him. For a  
boy Adam was nice looking. He had dark hair and green eyes. "Wow," she  
thought. "He is handsome."  
"Earth to Daisy," hissed Maggie. "Are you there."  
"What," said Daisy coming back to reality.  
"You were a million miles away," said Maggie. "What were thinking about?"  
"Adam," said Daisy. "He is a total fox."  
"Please," said Maggie rolling her eyes. "You are to young to start dating.  
My mom says I have to wait until I am fifteen."  
"Me too," said Daisy. "But that is forever."  
"Maggie and Daisy," said Mrs. Tanner. "Either stop talking or go to the  
principal's office. Your choice."  
Blushing red from embarrassment Maggie and Daisy stopped talking.  
  
On the way home from school that day Daisy was in a good mood. "It was a  
great day today," she said.  
"Why was so great," asked Hope.  
"No reason," said Daisy.  
"There's this new boy in our class," said Maggie. "Daisy thinks he is a  
total fox."  
"Gross," exclaimed Gloria.  
"It's not gross," said Daisy giving Gloria a little push.  
"Are you going to be his girlfriend," asked Annika as she gave a loud  
cough. Three weeks ago Annika had fallen through some ice into an icy  
lake. Since then she seemed to get one cold or cough after another. Amy  
said the incident must have compromised Annika's immune system. Raye had  
been dressing Annika in the warmest clothes to keep her from getting very  
sick.  
"I don't know," said Daisy. "He is so good looking though."  
"Daisy's got a boyfriend, Daisy's got a boyfriend," chanted Gloria.  
"You creep," said Daisy and she took off after Gloria.  
Maggie rolled her eyes. "Come on everyone," she said. "We had better get  
home."  
  
The next day Lita was trying to get breakfast on the table. "Come on  
Daisy," she called. "You are going to be late for school."  
"I'm coming," Daisy called and she emerged from her room wearing one of her  
best dresses.  
"Why are you wearing that," asked Lita. "That is your best dress."  
"No it's not," said Daisy. "My princess dress is my best dress. This is  
my second best dress."  
"That's not the point," said Lita. "You have school clothes and you have  
clothes for special occasions. This dress is a special occasion dress."  
"Oh come on Mom," begged Daisy.  
"No," said Lita and then she looked closely at Daisy's face. "Did you put  
on my make-up?"  
"Just a little," said Daisy.  
"This is not a little," said Lita. "You are too young to wear make-up."  
"Rini wears make-up," wailed Daisy.  
"Rini is thirteen and in seventh grade," said Lita. "You are almost ten  
and in fourth grade. Now when you are in seventh grade we will talk about  
it but right now you are to go and wash that stuff off of your face and you  
are change into school clothes. Now!"  
Daisy pouted and stomped back to her room. How was she going to get Adam  
to notice her? She washed the make-up off her face and changed into school  
clothes. When she got back to the kitchen breakfast was ready.  
"Care to tell me why you want to grow up so suddenly," said Lita.  
"No," said Daisy in a moody voice.  
"Fine," said Lita knowing better than to press her daughter when she was in  
this kind of mood.  
  
"Not fair," Daisy said to Maggie on the way to school. "I wanted Adam to  
notice me and my mom would not let me wear make-up or my prettiest dress."  
"That's life," said Maggie shrugging her shoulders.  
"I have to make myself look pretty," said Daisy.  
"You are pretty," said Maggie.  
"I mean really pretty," said Daisy. Then an idea struck her. "Maggie what  
kind of fruit do you have in your lunch today?"  
Maggie peaked in her lunch bag. "I have an orange," she said.  
"I have an apple," said Daisy. "Can I borrow your orange for right now."  
"What for," asked Maggie handing the orange to her.  
"You'll see," said Daisy. "I'll be in the bathroom."  
"Just don't be late," said Maggie.  
"I won't," said Daisy as she ran toward the bathroom.  
  
Maggie sat looking anxiously at the clock. Where was Daisy? Maggie was  
not sure if she could cover for her. Mrs. Tanner did not accept excuses of  
any kind.   
Daisy came into the classroom just as the bell rang. Maggie stared at her  
in horror. Daisy had stuffed the orange and apple in her shirt to give  
herself a chest. She walked over to her seat as the rest of the class  
began snickering.  
"What do you think you are doing," hissed Maggie.  
"Rini has them now," said Daisy. "Boys are starting to notice her now so I  
thought maybe Adam would notice me if I had a chest."  
"It looks ridiculous," said Maggie shaking her head.  
"Maggie and Daisy, please stop talking now," said Mrs. Tanner. "I have  
written some long division problems on the board. Since the two of you  
like talking so much you both can be my first volunteers to come up and do  
one."  
Maggie and Daisy walked up to the blackboard. The class was stifling  
giggles as they eyed Daisy's chest. Daisy reached up to start doing her  
problem when one of the pieces of fruit dropped out of her dress and onto  
the floor. The whole class roared with laughter while Daisy turned a beet  
red. She was so embarrassed.  
"Enough class," said Mrs. Tanner. "Daisy please remember that food belongs  
in lunch bags and not in your clothes."   
Daisy slunk back to her seat completely mortified with embarrassment.  
  
When the kids got home from school Daisy ran right up to her quarters while  
the rest of the kids went to their mothers.  
"What's wrong with Daisy," asked Jupiter concerned.  
"I don't know," said Gloria.  
"She didn't say a thing on the way home," added Annika as she began  
coughing again. Mars patted Annika on the back gently.  
"I know," said Maggie softly. "But I think it might be a good idea if I  
told you alone Aunt Lita."  
"Okay," said Jupiter and she led Maggie out of the room to talk.  
  
Daisy lay on her bed crying. She was so humiliated. She never wanted to  
go to school again.  
"Daisy," said Crescent as he jumped up on the bed. "What is wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about," sobbed Daisy "I am never leaving this room  
again.  
"Why not," asked Crescent.  
"I cannot tell you," sobbed Daisy. "I cannot tell anyone."  
"You don't have too," said Lita coming in. "Maggie already told me what  
happened and don't worry she only told me. She is a very good friend."  
Daisy flung herself into her mother's arms and cried hysterically. "It was  
awful," she said. "The whole class laughed at me. I never want to go to  
school again."  
"I am afraid you have too," said Lita holding Daisy tightly. "I just wish  
you told me you had a crush on someone."  
"I just wanted him to notice me," said Daisy.  
"Now I understand why you wanted to wear make up and your best dress," said  
Lita. "But you cannot pretend to be someone you are not just to get a  
boy's attention. Don't try to grow up so quickly. Enjoy your childhood.  
It does not last forever."  
"I know I am still a kid," said Daisy. "But I wanted this boy to notice me."  
"One day you will be old enough to have a boyfriend," said Lita. "And he  
will like you for your personality not how you look. Your father and I  
started off as good friends but then we fell in love. I know you will find  
someone who will be your husband too."  
"Okay," said Daisy. "But I still don't want to go to school tomorrow."  
"You have too," said Lita. "But don't worry in a few days the class will  
forget about what happened."  
"I hope you are right," said Daisy.  
"I am," said Lita. "Now how about drying those eyes and helping me bake a  
cake?"  
"Okay," said Daisy and she followed her mother into the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 11: The Symbol of Jupiter  
"It's not fair," Daisy was yelling. "Those kids were picking on her and I  
am the one who gets into trouble."  
"Calm down Daisy," said Lita. "I know you wanted to stand up for your  
friend but we have told you that fighting is not an answer."  
"I am so mad," said Daisy. "I had to stay after school today because I got  
mad at those kids." During recess that day a couple of bullies were  
picking on Ariel. Being only six and already in third grade made poor  
Ariel an object of teasing. What made it worse was that it was a couple of  
fifth graders from Daisy's class picking on Ariel. Daisy was furious with  
her classmates for picking on someone so much younger than them that she  
decked both of them. Ariel was in tears over the teasing and was very  
grateful for Daisy sticking up for her.  
"I remember having to stand up for Amy one time because some other kids  
were accusing her of cheating," said Lita remembering how some classmates  
had been brainwashed by the Negamoon into believing Amy was a cheat. "I  
did not get into a fight but I stood up for her using words. That is what  
you need to do too."  
"I'll try and remember Mom," said Daisy cooling off.  
"Good," said Lita kissing her daughter. "I love you."  
"I love you too," said Daisy.  
"Now let's do some cleaning around here," said Lita.  
"Okay," said Daisy who like her mother hated a big mess.  
Lita knew the time was coming for her to tell Daisy her destiny as a Sailor  
Scout. Her still foggy memories of Daisy coming back to the past and  
seeing her told her that Daisy was about ten at the time. Daisy was now  
ten and in fifth grade. Lita hoped that Daisy could be told soon. She  
felt it would help the girl's aggression if she became a warrior for  
justice. She looked over at Daisy who was dusting the table. A strange  
glow appeared on her forehead. Lita looked and saw it was the symbol of  
Jupiter.  
  
A few days later Jupiter was on her way to her quarters to talk to Daisy.  
In her hand was a transformation pen that Luna had provided. The pen was  
for Daisy. The Queen agreed it was time to tell each of the girls of her  
destiny as a Sailor Scout. Each Scout was to tell her own daughter.  
Jupiter was glad the time had come. Daisy needed some way to channel her  
aggression.   
Jupiter got to her quarters and paused outside the door. "All right  
Daisy," she said. "Time to fight in a good way."  
  
End of Part 3. Coming up. Part 4: Ariel   
  



	4. Ariel's Story

Well here is part four. This is the last of the inner Chibi Scouts. Next  
I will be working on the outer Chibi Scouts. This one is not as long since  
Ariel is only six when she becomes a Chibi Scout. I am enjoying writing  
this series. I am able to establish friendships among the Chibi Scouts. I  
would like to thank all those who have written to me. Thanks to Guardian  
Star, Starlight Angel, Saturn Dreamer, Ali, Time Guardian,  
MaryQueenuvScots, and WonderfulMiracle. I really appreciate all the support.  
Please visit my web page at  
http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Also I love e-mails so please e-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts  
except Chibi Moon.  
  
Our Daughters  
Part 4: Ariel  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1: Positive Test  
Amy sat awaiting the results of the tests she had just run on herself. She  
had her suspicions that she was pregnant. Her foggy memories of the 20th  
century had become much clearer in the last several years. All of the  
other scouts had daughters now. Amy remembered all of these children  
visiting them in the 20th century. She remembered that her daughter was  
the youngest. Recently Hotaru gave birth to a little girl. Amy recalled  
that their daughters were only a year apart. Now Amy was getting sick  
frequently and suspected she was pregnant herself. As the royal physician  
Amy had delivered all of the children here except for the twins of Neptune  
and Uranus who were adopted. Delivering all these babies made Amy realize  
how badly she wanted one of her own. So she and her husband Greg agreed  
they would start trying for one.  
The timer went off indicating that it was time to see the results of the  
test. Amy looked at the results and saw that her suspicions were correct.  
The results were positive.  
  
Later Amy was waiting for Greg, who was also Mercury Knight to arrive in  
their quarters. As soon as she saw the test results she called him on her  
communicator asking him to meet her. She gazed at the spare room trying  
to imagine it as a nursery. By the time the baby came Raye's daughter,  
Annika, would probably be out of her crib and Amy could maybe have it for her.  
Greg came in. "Hi Amy," he said. "You have big news for me don't you?"  
"You know what it is," said Amy. Greg could see into the future. When Amy  
first met him he knew he was a Shadow Warrior for the Negaverse. He also  
knew that Amy was Sailor Mercury.  
"Of course I know," said Greg. "But wouldn't you rather tell me yourself?"  
"I am pregnant," said Amy. "We will become parents in about eight months."  
"I am so happy," said Greg as he took Amy into his arms. "We are going to  
have a beautiful little girl."  
"I guess nothing surprises you," said Amy as she kissed Greg.  
  
That evening King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity threw a party for Amy and  
Greg. Amy had not told the other Scouts or Knights yet because she wanted  
to announce it at the party.   
"What is the occasion of this party," asked Raye. "I wanted to spend time  
with Annika tonight."  
"Daisy was upset when I told her I was going to be here," said Lita.   
"I asked Serenity and she said it was a surprise," said Mina.  
"Attention everyone," said King Endymion. "Amy and Greg or Sailor Mercury  
and Mercury Knight have an announcement to make."  
Amy shyly stood in front of everyone. "Greg and I just wanted to let all  
of you know," she said. "In about eight months there will be another  
member of the family."  
"You are going to have a baby," said Mina in delight.  
"Congratulations," said Raye. "You will make a great mother."  
"I am so happy for you," said Lita.  
"A toast to Amy and Greg," said Endymion.  
"Congratulations," said Serenity. "You will be great parents."  
"Best wishes," everyone said.  
Serenity and Endymion's daughter, Rini dashed out of the room. Everyone  
was surprised. Serenity looked apologetically at Amy. "I'll go and talk  
to her," she said. "I think she is having a difficult time with this."  
Serenity left the room to look for her daughter.  
"I am so happy for you," said Raye hugging Amy. "Being a mother is so much  
fun."  
"It's hard work too," said Mina. "Hopefully yours will not be a handful  
like mine is."  
Everyone laughed. Mina's daughter Gloria was a major handful. She did not  
listen to anyone and did not respect anyone.  
"You daughter will be smart," said Setsuna. "You will also have an unusual  
birth but the baby will be healthy."  
"An unusual birth," said Amy. "What's that suppose to mean."  
"I guess we will find out when the time comes," said Greg,  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth  
"This isn't a really good day to go out," said Amy as she followed Lita and  
Raye into the restaurant.  
"Come on Amy," said Lita. "Your baby is due any day now. We should have a  
good time because for the next few months you are going to be to busy with  
the baby to have a girl's day out."  
"Besides," said Raye. "Today was perfect. Chad decided to take Annika to  
visit his parents today. It was perfect for me."  
"And Ken wanted to have a father-daughter day with Daisy," said Lita.  
"That meant both of us are child free today."  
"I wish Serenity and Mina could join us," said Amy.  
"So do we," said Raye. "But Serenity promised Rini she would do something  
with just her today and Mina has to take care of Gloria who is sick."  
"That just left us," said Lita. "Now let's have a nice lunch and enjoy  
ourselves."  
"Looks like it is going to storm," said Amy looking outside.  
"Oh no," said Raye. "Annika is terrified of thunder. I am the only one  
who can calm her during storms."  
"Now Raye we are not supposed to be worrying about the kids today," said  
Lita. "Annika is with her father so she will be fine."  
The sky was turning black. Pretty soon a loud storm was going on. Then  
the power went out.  
"Great," said Lita. "Now I cannot see."  
"That's the least of our problems," said Amy putting her hands on her very  
large stomach."  
"Why do you say that," asked Raye.  
"I am going into labor," said Amy.  
"You're what," exclaimed both Raye and Lita.  
"You heard me," said Amy as she leaned back in pain. "I am going into labor."  
"You can't go into labor now,' said Lita.  
"She's right," said Raye. "This is not the right time or place."  
"I am afraid we do not have much say in the matter," said Amy. "Ready or  
not this kid is coming."  
  
Half an hour later Amy was lying on the floor having contractions. There  
were no doctors except for Amy in the restaurant. To make matters worse,  
the phones were down so no one could call for an ambulance.  
"What are we going to do," said Raye. "The only child I delivered is my  
own and Amy was there to deliver her."  
"I don't know," said Lita. "But it looks like it is up to us."  
"Girls," said Amy out of breath. "I hate to break up this latest panic  
session but I have to push."  
"Oh God," groaned Raye. "Okay Amy you better push."  
Amy sat forward and pushed down hard. Lita applied a wet cloth to Amy's  
forehead. "I can see the head," said Raye. "Now what do I do?'  
"When I push again you need to try and pull her out," said Amy. "I am  
getting ready to push again."  
"I knew there was a reason I never wanted to go into the medical field,"  
said Raye. "Push Amy."  
Amy gritted her teeth and pushed hard. "I think I have her," said Raye.  
"What do you mean you think," said Lita.  
"Push again," said Raye. Amy gave a good hard push and Raye got the baby.  
"I have her," said Raye and crying filled the restaurant. The people all  
cheered. Raye took a knife and severed the umbilical cord. She wrapped  
the baby in a towel and handed her to Amy. Amy gazed lovingly down at the  
tiny child. She had blue hair and blue eyes.  
"She's beautiful," said Amy with tears in her eyes. She turned to Raye and  
Lita. "You were both wonderful," she said. "Thank you."  
Amy gazed down at the baby. "I love you Ariel," she said.  
  
A couple of hours later Amy, Raye and Lita were back at the palace with the  
newest member of the family. The news of Ariel's birth quickly spread all  
over the palace.  
"I am so sorry I was not there for it," said Greg sadly because he had  
missed the whole thing.  
"Just don't tell me if you knew it was going to be like this," said Amy.  
"Because I do not want to know."  
"All right," said Greg with a laugh as he held Ariel's small hand in his.  
"She is beautiful like her mother."  
"I must say Amy," said Serenity coming in with Rini. "You certainly had  
the most creative delivery out of everyone."  
"You can say that again," said Mina coming in after Serenity.  
"I never want to do that again," said Raye carrying two year old Annika.  
"I hear you," said Lita as she lifted four year old Daisy onto the bed.  
"Where is your sense of adventure," asked Micharu as she and Haruka came in  
with their two-year-old twins.  
"You should be proud of yourselves," said Haruka.  
"We are," said Raye. "But I never want to do that again."  
"Baby," squealed Annika pointing to Ariel.  
"She's small," said Daisy.  
"So were you when you were a baby," said Lita.  
"Let me see her," said Hotaru coming in with one year old Madelyn. "Just  
look at her."  
"She is beautiful," said Setsuna as she lifted four year old Maggie onto  
the bed.  
"Thank you everyone," said Amy. "I am so glad all of you are here to  
welcome Ariel into this large family."  
"You are important to us Amy," said Serenity. "You delivered all of our  
children and you have taken care of them when they are sick. Of course we  
are going to be there for you when you have a child."  
"Thank you everyone," said Amy as she gazed down at the quiet bundle in her  
arms. "You are going to be loved Ariel."  
  
Chapter 3: A Smart Tot  
"Hold still Annika I am almost done," Amy said to Raye's four-year-old  
daughter.  
"Okay," sighed Annika and sat still so Amy could finish brushing her hair.  
Raye and Chad had decided to take a romantic weekend away. As usual Raye  
was reluctant to leave Annika for a weekend. A year ago Amy had to keep  
Annika for a whole week because her parents had to go to the United States  
to meet with the ambassadors. Annika had a fit when her parents left but  
she was so well behaved during that week that Amy had no problem keeping  
Annika for the weekend. She did cry a little when her parents left but she  
had been fine for the most part.  
"Finished," said Amy and Annika hopped down off the couch. Raye told Amy  
to brush Annika's hair every night before bedtime. Like Raye, Annika had  
very long, thick hair. Amy could not understand why the other scouts kept  
their daughters' hair long. It was a lot of work. Her own hair was short  
and she kept Ariel's hair short.  
Amy looked over at Ariel. She was sitting next to Annika and the two  
little girls were looking at a book together.  
"Aunt Amy," said Annika. "Ariel knows all of her letters."  
"Does she," asked Amy. Ariel was only two and was already showing signs of  
being very intelligent like her parents.  
"Yes," said Annika. She had just learned the letters recently and wanted  
to teach Ariel.  
"Mommy," said Ariel.  
"What is Darling," asked Amy kneeling down by her daughter.  
"I can read," said Ariel holding up a book. Even though Ariel was only two  
she talked very well.  
"I know," said Amy with a smile. "Annika said you know all your letters."  
"I can read," said Ariel insistently.  
"Okay," said Amy taking the book. She decided to humor her daughter. She  
took the book from her and pulled Ariel onto her lap. Amy opened the book  
and Ariel started pointing to certain words and read them. Amy was  
astounded. Ariel was only two. How could she read already?  
"Greg," she called. "Get in here quickly."  
Greg came in and asked. "What is going on?"  
"Listen to this," she said and Ariel pointed to the words she could read  
and read them.  
"Wow," said Greg. "We were always smart but it looks like we have a child  
who tops us."  
"How can she read already," whined Annika. "I am older then her and I can't."  
"You aren't suppose to yet," Amy explained to the little girl. "But some  
children can read at a very early age and it looks like Ariel is one of  
those children." Amy kissed her little girl on the head. "Good job my  
little genius."  
  
Chapter 4: Adventure  
"Come on Ariel," pleaded Madelyn. "Come play with me."  
"Okay," said Ariel putting her book away. Since she and Madelyn were the  
only children who were too young to go to school, they were the only two  
who were left in the care of the palace nannies. Ves took charge of  
Madelyn and Palla took charge of Ariel. Usually they stayed together until  
the others got home from school so that the two girls could play together.  
As a result Ariel and Madelyn were firm friends. Next year Madelyn will be  
going to school, which meant Ariel, was going to be without another child  
to play with.  
"I wish I could go to school," said Ariel wistfully.  
"Me too," said Madelyn. "Then we could be with the other children."  
"Why don't we go to the school now," whispered Ariel.  
"I don't know how to get there," said Madelyn.  
"I do," said Ariel. "Mommy and I walk by it all the time."  
"What about Palla and Ves," asked Madelyn.  
"We can wait until they take us outside," said Ariel. "And when they  
aren't looking we will go."  
"Okay," said Madelyn.  
  
An hour later Palla and Ves took the two little girls outside to play. Ves  
had to step inside for a few minutes, which only left Palla. Ariel went up  
to Palla. "We're thirsty," she said.  
"Okay," said Palla. "You two wait here and I will get you something to  
drink." Palla went inside and Ariel turned to Madelyn.  
"Let's go," said Ariel and she and Madelyn ran toward the palace gate.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn," Palla cried running into the conference room.  
"What is it Palla," asked Mercury with concern.  
"Madelyn and Ariel are gone," gasped Palla with tears in her eyes.  
"What do you mean gone," asked Saturn in alarm.  
"They told me they were thirsty so I went in to get them something to  
drink," said Palla. "When I came out they were gone. I only left them for  
a minute. I checked all over the place. They are not anywhere."  
A chill had gone over Mercury's heart. Saturn fainted. Mars and Neptune  
caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Where could they be," asked Serenity.  
"They must have left the palace grounds," said Mercury. "Ariel has been  
very restless since Annika, Gloria, and the twins started school this year.  
She may have tried to go to the school herself."  
"And took Madelyn with her," concluded Uranus.  
"Come on Hotaru," said Neptune gently patting Saturn on the face.   
Saturn came too. "Madelyn," she gasped sitting up suddenly.  
"Easy," said Neptune. "You've had a shock."  
"We have got to find the children," said Saturn. "They are only  
pre-schoolers. They should not be out alone."  
"Don't worry," said Jupiter. "We will go out and look for them. Mercury  
you will use your computer of course."  
"Yes," said Mercury who already had her computer out and scanning for the  
children.  
"Saturn you should stay here," said Uranus. "Neptune will stay with you.  
The rest of us will look."  
"How can you stay so calm Mercury," asked Mars. "If my daughter were  
missing I would be panicking."  
"I am scared," said Mercury. "But I am not going to accomplish anything if  
I panic. Ariel is very sneaky sometimes. She has wanted to go to school.  
I am sure she tricked Palla so that she could slip away."  
"Well don't worry," said Venus. "We will find them."  
  
"I'm scared Ariel," said Madelyn. "I don't know where we are."  
"I do," said Ariel. "Look the school is over there."  
"There's Annika, Gloria, Hope and Faith outside," said Madelyn.  
"Annika, Gloria," called Ariel.  
"Hope, Faith," called Madelyn.  
The four girls ran over to the fence. "What are you doing here," asked Faith.  
"We wanted to come to the school," said Ariel. "So we snuck out."  
"You are going to be in trouble," said Annika shaking her head.  
"I know but I want to come to school," said Ariel.  
"You are too young," said Hope.  
"You can't come in," said Gloria.  
"We can watch from here though," argued Ariel.  
"But not for long," said a voice from behind them. Ariel and Madelyn  
turned and saw Lita standing behind them.  
"Aunt Lita," said Madelyn.  
"Hi," said Ariel. "Why are you here?"  
"Looking for you," said Lita. "Everyone is looking for you. Both your  
mothers are scared to death right now."  
"I wanted to come to school," said Ariel with a pout.  
"I know but you should not sneak out of the palace without an adult," said  
Lita taking each girl by the hand. "It is not safe. You are both in a lot  
of trouble."  
  
"When can I come out," asked Ariel as she sat in time out in the corner.  
"When I say so and not a minute sooner," said Amy. She had been relieved  
to see that Ariel was all right but she was also angry with her for  
sneaking out of the palace yard like that. As soon as she got back to the  
palace Amy took Ariel to their quarters and put her in time out. Saturn  
had been so relieved to see Madelyn but also was going to put her in time  
out for a while.  
"I just wanted to go to school," said Ariel. "I can already read a little  
bit. Why can't I go?'  
"Because you are too young," said Amy. "You have to be five and you are  
only three."  
"I just wanted to see it," said Ariel.  
Amy knelt down in front of her little girl. "I know you are eager to start  
school,' she said. "But you must not go out by yourself like that. It is  
not safe for a little girl your age to be out by herself. I was so scared  
that something would happen to you."  
"I'm sorry Mommy," said Ariel flinging her arms around Amy's neck. "I  
won't do it again."  
"You are darn right you are not doing that again," said Amy hugging her  
little girl.  
Ariel sat back down in her chair. Amy smiled at her. "If I give you a  
giant kiss what will you give me," she asked.  
"I will give you a giant hug," said Ariel.  
Amy gave Ariel a kiss and Ariel flung her arms around Amy's neck. "I love  
you Mommy," said Ariel.  
"I love you too Darling," said Amy.  
  
Chapter 5: First Party  
"There you are," said Amy as she put the bow hair clip in Ariel's hair.  
"You are all ready to go."  
Ariel looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her light blue  
princess dress. Her mother had put a hair clip with a bow in her short  
hair. Ariel was excited. This was her first party she was attending.  
Once the children entered Kindergarten they were to start attending these  
parties. Even though Ariel still had a year to go the queen decided that  
she should not be left out since she was the only one who was not in school  
yet. Tonight was Madelyn's first party too. It was for the King and  
Queen's anniversary. It was agreed that Ariel was mature enough to go to  
the parties. Ariel was glad. She hated being left out of things because  
she was the youngest. In fact Greg and Amy enrolled her in a preschool  
three days a week just so she can have someone to play with. The only  
problem was that Ariel was bored because she was already reading and knew  
everything they taught in preschool. Amy already arranged to have her  
daughter tested to see if she could enter second grade instead of  
Kindergarten next school year.  
"Now," said Amy. "Shall we go over the rules?"  
"Be on my best behavior and remember my manners," said Ariel.  
"Good girl," said Amy. Ariel gazed up at her mother. She looked so pretty  
in her royal blue evening gown.  
"When I grow up I am going to be just like you Mommy," said Ariel.  
"You are already more like me then you know," said Amy as she picked up her  
daughter.  
"I am ready," said Greg as she appeared in his tuxedo.  
"Daddy you look handsome," said Ariel.  
"And you my little princess," said Greg. "Are more beautiful than a rose."  
"Oh Daddy," giggled Ariel as they headed for the party.  
  
"We told you these were boring," said Daisy. Since she was in third grade  
she had been attending these parties for several years.  
"You were right," said Madelyn with a sigh.  
Rini was nibbling on a cookie. She was twelve and had been coming here for  
a long time. "Just be glad you are all together," she said. "I was here by  
myself for a long time before Daisy and Maggie were allowed to come."  
"What's wrong with Annika and Gloria," asked Ariel suddenly. She looked  
over at where Annika and Gloria had gone to get something to drink. Now  
they seemed to have a difficult time standing.  
"I don't know," said Rini as she led the group of children over to Annika  
and Gloria. "Are you all right," she asked them.  
"The room is spinning," said Annika.  
"Make it stop," begged Gloria.  
"The room is not spinning," said Maggie with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
"Yes it is," said Annika. "We felt like this after we drank our apple juice."  
"There is no apple juice here," said Rini.  
"Yes there is," said Gloria.  
Where did you get this apple juice," asked Rini and the girls pointed to  
the table. Rini looked and yelled in horror. "That's not apple juice.  
That was wine you drank."  
"You are in trouble," said Hope.  
"I am going to get their parents," said Rini and she took off.  
Ariel knelt down by Annika. She looked terrible. "She looks green," said  
Ariel.  
"So does Gloria," said Maggie who was trying to get Gloria back to her feet  
without success.  
Rini came back over with Raye, Mina, and Amy. Ariel knew her mother was  
here because she was the doctor. She watched as Amy checked both of the  
girls' eyes and confirmed that they had drunk some alcohol. Annika said  
she felt sick so Raye snatched her up and hurried toward the bathroom.  
Gloria was moaning so Mina picked her up and took her back to their  
quarters. Ariel walked over to her mother and tugged at her dress.  
"Mommy," she said. "What is wrong with them?"  
Amy knelt down by Ariel and gathered the little girl into her arms. "They  
drank something they were not supposed to," she explained. "And it made  
them sick."  
"Will they be all right," asked Ariel.  
"They will be fine Darling," said Amy. "Now would you like to dance with  
Daddy and I?"  
"Okay," said Ariel and Amy picked her up and carried her over to Greg.  
Between her parents Ariel danced a couple of dances. This was the fun part  
of the party. Ariel decided dancing between her parents was fun.  
  
The party ended late. Amy could not believe the time. It was way past  
midnight. Raye and Mina had come back to the party after putting their  
daughters to bed but left again to take care of them. Amy had to find  
Ariel. It was way past her bedtime.   
"Where's Ariel Daisy," asked Amy as she spotted Daisy leaving with her  
parents.  
"Over there," said Daisy pointing.  
Amy looked over and saw Ariel curled up asleep on a chair. Amy smiled and  
walked over to Ariel and picked her up. Ariel stirred a little but did not  
wake up. Amy and Greg left the ballroom.  
  
Ariel woke up while Amy was changing her into her nightgown. "Is the party  
over Mommy," she asked sleepily.  
"Yes Darling," said Amy. "You were a very good girl tonight."  
"I am always a good girl," said Ariel with a yawn.  
Amy smiled. Ariel was a good child but like all children she had her  
moments. She finished changing Ariel and tucked her into bed.  
"Goodnight Ariel," she said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I love you."  
"Love you too," mumbled Ariel as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 6: Too Smart for Preschool  
Ariel sat in the book corner in her preschool class. Since she was the  
only one in the class who could read the teacher would let her read to some  
of the children during playtime. Today Amy was reading a book about a  
little boy who just got a baby sister.  
"My mommy is going to have a baby," said one little girl, Holly.  
"My mommy can deliver babies," said Ariel. "She has delivered all of the  
babies in the palace."  
"Where do babies come from," asked a little boy, Justin.  
"Inside mommy's tummy," said Holly.  
"Well how did it get there," asked Justin.  
"I don't know," said Holly. "Do you know Ariel?"  
"No," said Ariel. "But my mommy has books on how babies get into tummies.  
I can read and find out."  
"And you will tell us," asked Justin.  
"Of course," said Ariel glad that she knew how to read.  
  
After preschool when Ariel was supposed to be taking a nap she quietly  
snuck into her parents' study. Palla was reading a book and did not  
notice. Ariel went over to the bookshelf and found what she was looking  
for. She took the book back to her room and began to read. She could not  
believe some of the pictures in the book. "They will not believe this,"  
said Ariel to herself. "I will have to bring this book to school tomorrow  
and show them." Ariel stuffed the book into her bookbag.  
  
The next day Ariel took the book to preschool without her parents'  
knowledge. During playtime Ariel got her bookbag out and sat down in the  
book corner with Holly and Justin. The three looked at the pictures and  
Ariel read the book to them.  
"So that is how babies are made," asked Holly.  
"Yuck," said Justin. "Wait until I tell Mommy and Daddy."  
"What are you three looking at," asked the teacher Miss. Jeanette.  
"Nothing," said Ariel quickly putting the book back in her bookbag.  
"Hand it over," said Miss Jeanette and Ariel reluctantly handed the book to  
Miss. Jeanette. Miss. Jeanette looked at the book and was shocked. "Have  
you been reading this to the kids?"  
"Yes Ma'am," said Ariel softly.  
"I am going to keep this book," said Miss. Jeanette. "And I am going to  
call your mother and ask her to come and get you instead of your baby  
sitter today."  
Ariel sighed knowing she was in for a long day.  
  
Ariel sat uncomfortably in a chair while her mother and teacher talked.  
She could tell by the look on her mother's face that she was not happy  
right now.  
"I have never met such a bright child," said Miss. Jeanette. "Her I.Q.  
must be phenomenal."  
"400," said Amy. "Mine is 300 so Ariel's is higher than mine and her  
father's. I had no idea she was reading this though."  
"She is going to be bored when she goes to Kindergarten next year," said  
Miss. Jeanette.  
"I am going to have her tested and see if she can go to second grade next  
year," said Amy. "I knew she would be too bright for preschool but I  
wanted her to build social skills. This was not what I had in mind."  
"I would suggest you start checking her bookbag before she leaves for  
school in the morning," said Miss. Jeanette. "Parents do not send their  
children to preschool to learn how babies are made."  
"Don't worry," said Amy giving her daughter a hard look. "I will be having  
a long talk with Ariel about this."  
"Thank you," said Miss. Jeanette.  
  
That evening Amy was not in a good mood. She had gotten several irate  
phone calls from parents about the book that Ariel had read to the children  
that day. Amy had to apologize to all the parents. The study was declared  
off limits to Ariel who had a very long time out when she got home that  
day. Right now Ariel was in bed and Amy was waiting for Serenity, Raye,  
Lita, and Mina to come over. After this day Amy needed to talk with the  
friends who were like sisters.  
Serenity arrived first. She was the only one who did not have a young  
child to put to bed, which was the only reason why she got there first.  
Since Rini was twelve she stayed up later than the rest of children did.  
Raye arrived next since Annika was easy to get to sleep. Lita was next  
since Daisy decided she wanted her father to put her to bed that night.  
Finally an exhausted Mina arrived. Gloria was the worse when it was time  
to go to bed. She always gave her parents a rough time. Asai finally took  
over so that Mina could go to Amy's quarters.  
"So Amy," said Lita. "What is going on?"  
"You will not believe what my child did today," said Amy and told the  
others everything that happened. When she was done the others stifled  
giggles.  
"Sorry," said Mina. "That is something I almost expect Gloria to do."  
"Well at least you won't have to have the talk with Ariel when she is old  
enough," said Raye. "I am not looking forward to that day when I have to  
talk with Annika about sex and babies."  
"I already have had that talk with Rini," said Serenity. "It's not that bad."  
"But it is a new stage in life," said Amy. "I just don't think a four year  
old should know that stuff."  
"I agree," said Lita.   
"Just please tell her to keep the knowledge to herself," begged Mina. "I  
don't want her to spill the beans to Gloria or the other children."  
"Don't worry," said Amy. "Ariel knows that she is too young to know all of  
this stuff and I told her she is not to tell it to any of the other  
children. If she does she is in a lot of trouble."  
"That's a relief," said Raye. "You have a genius just like you Amy."  
"I know," said Amy. "She is going to be to smart for her own good."  
"Well next year she will go to school and be a part of the gifted program,"  
said Lita.  
"I cannot wait," said Amy.  
  
Chapter 7: A Five Year Old Second Grader  
"I cannot believe I am in the same class as a five year old," whined Gloria.  
"Shut up Gloria," said Daisy. "You know Ariel is too smart for Kindergarten."  
"That is why she is in our class right now," said Annika.  
"I am not with you all day," said Ariel. "I go to the smart program for  
most of the day."  
"That's gifted program," said Maggie. Ariel was in the second grade but  
every morning she went to the gifted class with other children like her.  
All the children in there were way to smart for their age group and had  
skipped a grade or two. Ariel liked it because she did not feel so  
different in there.  
"So don't worry Gloria," said Ariel. "You don't have me in your class in  
the morning."  
"I just wish my grades could be half as good as yours," said Gloria.  
"You don't even like doing your homework," said Hope. "That is why you  
always get zeros."  
"I hate homework," said Gloria.  
"Don't we all," said Annika. "But Mama doesn't let me do anything else  
until my homework is done."  
"I like homework," said Ariel and the other children groaned.  
  
That afternoon when Ariel was back in her classroom it was time to read  
book reports to the class. Gloria did not have hers and got another zero  
along with a note home to her mother. Annika had hers but did not want to  
get up in front of the class to read. She read very softly so the teacher  
had to keep telling her to speak louder. Hope read in a good clear voice.  
Faith was in the other class so she was not there. Finally it was Ariel's  
turn to read hers.  
"Let's hear it for the class baby," said Joe, the class clown. Ariel  
blushed and read her report. "Hey Ariel," said Joe. "Do you need a diaper  
change?'  
"That's enough Joe," said Mrs. Brown.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Brown," he said. "But Ariel is do young I thought we  
should see if she needed her diapers changed and a bottle."  
"Shut up Joe," said Gloria as she flew at Joe punching him in the face.  
The two were on the floor fighting. The class gathered around and started  
cheering. Mrs. Brown dashed over and pulled the two children apart.  
"You two may go to the principal's office," said Mrs. Brown and she dragged  
the two out in the hall.  
"Are you okay Ariel," asked Hope.  
"It's my fault," said Ariel. "Gloria was just sticking up for me."  
"It's not your fault," said Hope.  
Ariel just sighed. Maybe being five and in the second grade was not a good  
idea.  
  
That night Ariel was getting ready for bed when her mother came in. Amy  
could tell her daughter was upset.  
"What's the matter darling," she asked.  
"Everyone teases me because I am so young," said Ariel. "I can't help  
being smart."  
"I know how you feel," said Amy. "Everyone was afraid of me because I was  
so smart. I never skipped a grade but that did not make it any easier for  
me. I did not have any friends until I met Serenity and I was fourteen by  
then."  
"You went that long without friends," asked Ariel in surprise.  
"Yes," said Amy. "You are lucky you have all these friends who help you  
out now while you are young. I was very lonely when I was your age."  
"Gloria got into trouble today because of me," said Ariel.  
"I know," said Amy with a laugh. "She may complain about you being in the  
same class as her but she does care about you."  
"I'm glad," said Ariel.  
"Now it's bedtime," said Amy.   
"If I gave you a giant hug then what will you give me," asked Ariel.  
"A giant kiss," said Amy. Ariel gave her mother a hard hug. In return Amy  
gave Ariel a kiss.  
"Good night Mommy," said Ariel. "I love you."  
"I love you too Darling," said Amy.  
As Ariel settled down to go to sleep Amy watched over her for a minute.  
Was her daughter destined to live a lonely life because of her brain?  
Thank goodness she at least had the other children in this palace. That  
was more than what Amy had at that age.  
  
Chapter 8: Moonbeam  
"So Diana and Crescent had kittens today," asked Ariel eagerly.  
"Yes," said Amy. "Serenity and Luna said we could come and see them. Do  
you want to go see them?"  
"Yes," said Ariel who like her mother loved cats.  
"Then let's go," said Amy taking Ariel by the hand. Together the two of  
them went to the queen's chambers. Both Rini and Serenity were there.  
"I want to see the kittens," said Ariel eagerly.  
"Well come on then," said Serenity. "They are in Rini's room."  
Ariel followed Rini to her room. Crescent was sitting next to Diana who  
was lying down next to two small balls of fur. Ariel looked at the  
kittens. One was a royal blue and the other was a bright pink. "Oh they  
are so cute," said Ariel. "What are their names."  
"The pink one is Stardust and the blue on is Moonbeam," said Diana.  
"Stardust is a girl and Moonbeam is a boy."  
"I like Moonbeam because he is my favorite color," said Ariel. "Stardust  
is pretty too."  
"Ariel," said Amy. "Serenity said that you can have one and Annika can  
have the other."  
"Really," said Ariel. "Can I have Moonbeam?"  
"We have to wait first," said Rini.   
"Yes," said Serenity. "Since it is Annika's birthday today we are going to  
let her have the first pick."  
"Okay," said Ariel. "If she wants Moonbeam then Stardust will be okay."  
"So you won't be disappointed," asked Amy.  
"No," said Ariel. She kept her fingers crossed that Annika would want  
Stardust. Ariel thought Stardust was cute but since blue was her favorite  
color she really wanted Moonbeam.  
That night Ariel was delighted when she heard that Annika had chosen  
Stardust. Moonbeam was going to be hers when he was old enough to leave  
his mother.  
  
Chapter 8: The Symbol of Mercury  
Amy watched her little girl sitting in front of the computer. Ariel was  
now six years old. Amy vaguely remembered that was the age Chibi Mercury  
was when she visited her in the 20th century. Amy wondered if it was  
almost time to awaken the children as Chibi Scouts. Raye already indicated  
that Annika was having visions.  
"Mommy," said Ariel. "I finished my report. Do you want to read it?"  
"Of course darling," said Amy. The gifted class Ariel went to in the  
mornings had to write a Science report. Ariel had been working on it from  
day one. Amy sat down next to Ariel and read the report. As usual it was  
very good.  
"Mommy," said Ariel. "Do you think I will get to be a doctor like you when  
I grow up?"  
"Of course," said Amy. "I cannot be the royal physician forever. Someone  
will have to take my place one-day. I hope that someone will be you."  
"It will Mommy," said Ariel. "I am going to be just like you."  
Amy smiled and kissed her daughter. Ariel turned back to the computer.  
Amy noticed a glow on the child's forehead. She turned Ariel's face toward  
her and saw that her suspicions were correct. The glow was the symbol of  
Mercury.  
  
A few days later the queen and the scouts had a meeting. All of the  
children had the symbols of their planets show up on their foreheads. It  
was time to tell them of their destinies as Sailor Scouts. Rini had  
already been informed that she would be the leader of her own team.  
Amy headed to her quarters to talk with Ariel. In her hand was the  
transformation pen Luna had given her for Ariel. Amy was nervous about  
this. Her child was only six. Was she ready to be a Sailor Scout? Amy  
remembered that Ariel was a good fighter when she visited her in the past  
but the mother in Amy feared for the safety of her daughter.  
"Okay Ariel," she said as she got ready to open the door to her quarters.  
"Time to take your place as a future guardian. You will be a Chibi Scout  
and fight to protect our queen and our world"  
  
The end  
Next Part 5: Maggie  
  



	5. Maggie's Story

Hi Everyone! Now that I have finished with the stories of the inner Chibi  
scouts, it is time for the outer Chibi Scouts. Since my favorite outer  
scout is Sailor Pluto I am going to do Maggie's story next. Also Maggie had  
a large part in Daisy's story so I was able to work a little on her  
personality in there.  
I made up Pluto Knight since Setsuna never had a significant other in the  
anime.  
Please visit my web site at  
http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html.  
Also I love e-mails so please send me comments, feedback, and suggestions  
to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Our Daughters  
Part 5: Maggie  
  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1: A Surprise Announcement  
"Amy are you absolutely sure," asked Setsuna in amazement.  
"Positive," said Amy. "I have checked the results of your tests and you  
are definitely pregnant."  
"I don't believe this," said Setsuna. "This is impossible."  
"Come on Setsuna," said Amy. "The thousand years of dormancy may have left  
us all with foggy memories of the past but all of us have vague memories of  
our future daughters visiting us."  
"I knew I was going to have a child," said Setsuna. "But since I am always  
at the Gates of Time I do not get to spend as much time with Pluto Knight  
as the rest you get to spend with your husbands. In the last month I think  
Gary and I only spent one night together."  
"It only takes one time," said Amy with a laugh. "And I guess you and Gary  
chose the right time."  
"I guess I am in shock," said Setsuna. "I wonder how Small Lady is going  
to react to this. She has been spoiled and doted on since the day she was  
born. Now there is going to be another child to share that attention with."  
"Rini will be fine," said Amy. "Everyone here loves her and will keep on  
loving her after everyone has children of their own."  
"I guess I will need to break the news to Gary," said Setsuna. "He is  
going to have to do most of the child raising because of my post."  
"He will be a great father," said Amy. "In the meantime I will tell the  
King and Queen. They will have to find someone to take your post when the  
baby comes."  
"I left it once to raise Hotaru," said Setsuna. "I am sure I can leave it  
to go on maternity leave."  
"Well you go and tell Gary," said Amy. "I'll go and tell the king and queen."  
Setsuna left the office to find Pluto Knight. She was still in shock. It  
was only one night. That was fast.  
She eventually found Gary in his office at the computer. He had to check  
the world daily to make sure there were no time distortions.  
"Gary," said Setsuna softly.  
Gary looked up. "Setsuna," he said in delight. "I did not know you were  
leaving your post today."  
"I had a doctor's appointment with Amy," said Setsuna.  
"Are you all right," asked Gary in a worried voice.  
"I am fine," said Setsuna. "However there is going to be more  
responsibility soon."  
"What kind of responsibility," asked Gary.  
"A baby," said Setsuna.  
"A baby," said Gary. "You mean you are pregnant?"  
"Yes," said Setsuna.  
"That's great," said Gary sweeping Setsuna into his arms. "I am going to  
be a father."  
"Gary," said Setsuna. "You do know that since I am the Guardian of Time  
you are going to have to do most of the child rearing."  
"I am aware of that," said Gary. "I don't mind. I love kids. I  
practically raised my younger brother and sister so this won't be new to me."  
"Are you sure," asked Setsuna.  
"Of course I am sure," said Gary. "I am just so excited right now. We are  
going to be parents."  
Setsuna felt happiness replace her worry. This was going to work out after  
all.  
  
"A toast," said King Endymion. "To the happy couple."  
"And to the first baby born to the Scouts and Knights," said Neo-Queen  
Serenity. "May this baby bring you as much joy as Rini has brought to us."  
"Congratulations," said everyone else.  
"Thank you everyone," said Setsuna. "It was a surprise but we are excited  
about it now."  
"I am so happy for you Mama Setsuna," said Hotaru. "I hope I can have a  
child one day."  
"You will Hotaru," said Setsuna giving the younger Scout a hug.  
"I already know you are going to be a good mother," said Hotaru. "After  
all you were a good mother to me."  
"I agree there," said Micharu.  
"Yes," said Haruka. "We could not have raised Hotaru without you."  
"Thank you everyone," said Setsuna. "I feel better now."  
"Ken and I are trying to have a child now," said Lita coming up. "Maybe we  
will be successful soon."  
"Asai and I are going to start trying," said Mina. "We are ready."  
"Not me," said Raye. "Chad and I are going to wait a few more months."  
"I am going to wait a couple of more years," said Amy.  
"Having a child is a wonderful gift," said Serenity. "I cannot imagine  
life without Rini now."  
"None of us can," said Raye with a laugh. Rini gave everyone so much joy  
that they all wanted a child of their own one-day.  
"Well in about eight months there will be another child in the palace,"  
said Setsuna. "And I know she will be loved."  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth  
Setsuna was lying in the bed in Amy's office. She started having  
contractions about two hours ago. Gary was with her but he was pacing  
around nervously.  
"Gary," said Setsuna. "Will you please relax? You are making me nervous."  
"Sorry," said Gary. "I am just excited. This is my first child after all."  
"It's my first child too," said Setsuna.  
"How are we doing," asked Amy coming in.  
"I'm fine," said Setsuna. "However I think Gary needs something to calm  
him down."  
Amy laughed. "Cut him some slack Setsuna," she said. "He is a first time  
father. I'm sure Ken is getting nervous too." Lita was right now very  
pregnant with her first child. She was due in a few weeks.  
"Is the medicine I gave you working," asked Amy.  
"Yes," said Setsuna. "I feel no discomfort at all."  
"Good," said Amy. "Well I think it is time to move you to the birthing  
bed. You are almost fully dilated."  
"You mean it's almost time," asked Gary.  
"Let's go Dad," said Amy.  
  
"Push Setsuna," said Amy.  
Setsuna gritted her teeth and pushed. Then she fell back against the  
pillow. "Is it almost over," she asked.  
"You have to keep pushing," said Amy.  
"Come on Setsuna," urged Gary. "You need to push."  
"Okay, here goes," said Setsuna and she pushed again.  
"The head is coming," said Amy. "Another push ought to do it."  
Setsuna pushed hard and the sound of crying filled the room. "I've got  
her," said Amy.  
Setsuna sat back relieved. Gary kissed her on the head. "I am so proud of  
you," he said.  
"Here she is," said Amy handing the tiny bundle to Setsuna.   
"Look at her," said Gary. "She looks just like her mother."  
"I never thought I could love someone this much," said Setsuna as she gazed  
lovingly down at her daughter. The baby had green hair and maroon eyes  
just like Setsuna. She was beautiful. "Welcome to the world Margaret,"  
she said. "We will call you Maggie."  
  
"Visitors," said Amy as the other scouts came in.  
"Let me see that baby," said Mars as she came in. "She's precious."  
"She looks like you Setsuna Mama," said Saturn.  
"I am so happy for you," said Serenity. "Look at the baby Rini."  
Four-year-old Rini stared at Maggie. She put her small finger in Maggie's  
hand. "She is so little," she said.  
"Actually Rini," said Amy. "You were smaller than Maggie when you were baby."  
"I remember," said Venus.  
"I cannot wait to have mine," said Lita putting her hand on her very large  
belly. Since she could not fit into her scout uniform right now she was on  
maternity leave.  
"Do not worry about your post," said Uranus. "We are all taking turns  
watching it while you are on maternity leave."  
"We are just happy to see the new member of the family," said Neptune.  
"Thank you everyone," said Setsuna and she turned to the tiny bundle in her  
arms. "Say hello to your new family Maggie."  
  
Chapter 3: Kindhearted  
Sailor Pluto headed toward the nursery. She decided to leave her post for  
a couple of days to spend with Maggie. The little girl was growing up fast  
and Pluto wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as possible. Gary  
brought Maggie to the Gates of Time often to see her mother but since the  
child was only three Setsuna did not think it was an appropriate place for  
her.  
On her way to the nursery Pluto saw Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Neptune. "Hi  
Pluto," said Jupiter. "Decided to leave your post for a couple of days."  
"Yes," said Pluto. "I want to spend time with Maggie. All of you are  
lucky you get to spend a lot of time with your children."  
"We are," agreed Neptune.  
"How is Hotaru," asked Pluto. Right now Saturn was pregnant with her first  
child and it was a very complicated pregnancy.  
"Bedridden," said Venus. "Amy is going to look into inducing labor soon  
but she needs to wait a couple of weeks."  
Pluto felt her heart break. She loved Hotaru as much she loved her own  
child and it pained her that she was suffering. She turned to Mars. "Is  
Annika walking yet?"  
"Not yet," said Mars whose daughter just turned one. "She's trying though."  
"Don't be in a big hurry," said Venus. "She is much easier to keep up with  
now."  
Everyone laughed as they arrived at the nursery. Inside Maggie was  
standing in front of Annika holding her hands. "Come on Annika," she was  
saying. "You can walk." Maggie gently pulled Annika to her feet and  
helped the toddler take a couple of steps.  
"She is such a good child," said Palla to Pluto. "She has been trying to  
teach Annika to walk all day."  
Pluto felt pride in her as she quietly watched her daughter. Mars went  
over and knelt down behind Maggie. "Come on Sweetheart," she urged. "Walk  
to Mama." Annika let go of Maggie's hands and took a few steps toward her  
mother before falling into her arms. "Good job Annika." Mars turned to  
Maggie. "There is someone here to see you," she said.  
Maggie looked over toward the door and saw Pluto. "Mama," she squealed  
jumping into her mother's arms.   
"Hi Sweetheart," said Pluto kissing her daughter on the cheek. "You are  
such a good helper. I was watching you."  
"She is always like that," said Jupiter who was holding her daughter Daisy.  
"She tries to keep Daisy from fighting."  
"We do not want her to go to school in a couple of years," said Ves.  
"Maggie is a wonderful helper and very mature for her age."  
"I am so happy to hear that," said Pluto giving her daughter a hug. "You  
are a good girl."  
Maggie buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "I like being nice," she  
said.  
"I am glad you do," said Pluto. "Just keep that kind heart of yours."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Second Family  
Gary finished packing for his trip. He really wished he did not have to  
go. It was only overnight but with Setsuna off being the Guardian of Time  
that left Maggie without either of her parents. Today all of the Scouts  
and Knights were taking the day to spend with their families. Setsuna  
could not leave the Time Portal because there was time distortions detected  
that she needed to keep an eye on. Gary had to go out of town for a  
conference. He hated leaving Maggie but Sailor Jupiter was nice enough to  
keep Maggie for the night.  
"Papa," said a voice and he turned to see Maggie standing at the door with  
her overnight bag in her hands. "I am ready."  
"I wish I did not have to go Princess," he said.  
"I'll be fine Papa," said Maggie. "Aunt Lita and Uncle Ken will take good  
care of me."  
"How old are you Maggie," asked Gary.  
"Papa you know," said Maggie rolling her eyes. "I am five."  
"Five going on fifty," said Gary.  
"What does that mean," asked Maggie.  
"You are wise beyond your years," he replied. "So I guess I do not have to  
tell you to be good and listen to Aunt Lita and Uncle Ken?"  
"Of course not," said Maggie. "It's going to be fun today. We are going  
on a picnic."  
"Then you will have fun," said Gary, as there was a knock at the door.  
Lita came in. "How is everyone this morning," she asked.  
"We are fine," said Gary. "Thank you so much for taking care of her."  
"I am glad to help," said Lita. "Daisy is looking forward to it."  
"Okay Princess," said Gary as he knelt down in front of his daughter. "I  
will be back tomorrow. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Papa," said Maggie kissing her father. "I love you."  
"I love you too," said Gary.  
Maggie followed Lita out the door.  
  
At the park Maggie and Daisy were playing on the jungle gym. Maggie looked  
over and saw a family with two little girls.  
"Look," said Maggie pointing to the family. "Sisters. They are so lucky."  
"Why," asked Daisy.  
"They always have someone," said Maggie. "I wish I had a sister."  
"We are like sisters," said Daisy. "We may not have the same mommy and  
daddy but we live in the same palace."  
"We do," said Maggie.  
"I always thought of you and the other kids as sisters," said Daisy. Then  
she added, "Especially you."  
"Me," said Maggie. "Why?"  
"Because we are the same age," said Daisy. "You are my best friend."  
"You are mine too," said Maggie.  
"Girls, come and have some lunch," called Lita.   
Maggie and Daisy ran over holding hands. "Mommy guess what," said Daisy.  
"Maggie and I are like sisters."  
"That's good," said Lita. "I always cared for the queen and the other  
scouts like sisters. We were hoping all of you kids would."  
"Aunt Lita," said Maggie. "Can we go and see Mama tonight."  
"Maybe after dinner," said Lita patting Maggie on the head.  
  
That evening after dinner Lita and Maggie went to the Gates of Time.  
Sailor Pluto was at her usual spot.  
"Mama," said Maggie as she ran into her mother's arms.  
"Hi Sweetheart," said Pluto picking the child up. "Are you behaving for  
Aunt Lita and Uncle Ken?"  
"Of course she is," said Lita. "Maggie is no bother at all."  
"I am glad to hear it," said Pluto. "I'm sorry I could come and be with  
you today."  
"It's okay," said Maggie. "Daisy and I decided we are like sisters today."  
"That's good," said Pluto. She turned to Lita and said. "I am so glad she  
has another family to come to when we are not around. I was worried about  
that."  
"Don't be," said Lita. "Maggie is always welcome into our home."  
Maggie buried her head in her mother's shoulder. It was nice to have a  
second family but it was even nicer being with her mother.  
  
Chapter 5: Looking Out  
Maggie watched Daisy arguing with a child from their class. The two of  
them had been playing hopscotch with Lisa when a couple of other little  
girls came over to join them. One of them was Hayley who was spoiled and  
bossy. She began ordered the other children around. One thing Daisy  
really hated was being bossed around, so she began to argue with Hayley.  
Maggie was worried. She knew if Daisy got into another fight a note would  
be sent home to her parents. Maggie walked over to Daisy so that she was  
standing next to her.  
"You know what your problem is," said Hayley.  
"It's spoiled brats like you," said Daisy through clenched teeth.  
"No," said Hayley. "You and Maggie think you are better than us because  
you are both princesses."  
"Why you,' said Daisy and she raised her fist to take a swing at Hayley.  
Maggie quickly grabbed Daisy's arm. "No Daisy," she said. "You will only  
get into trouble." She put an arm around Daisy and led her away.  
"Look at Daisy," said Hayley with a sneer. "She needs Maggie to be her  
mommy."  
Daisy tried to turn around so she could punch Hayley but Maggie kept a  
tight grip on her. "Do you want our teacher to send a note home," she  
asked. "Don't pay any attention to them."  
Daisy gave a loud sigh. "All right," she said. "Let's go and do something  
else."  
  
That afternoon after school Maggie went to the Gates of Time to see her  
mother. She was exhausted.  
"Hi Mama," said Maggie when she arrived.  
"Hi Sweetheart," said Sailor Pluto kneeling down and putting her arms  
around her daughter. "You look really tired."  
"I am," said Maggie. "Daisy is not supposed to get into any more fights at  
school or she will get a note home. I have trying to keep her from  
fighting all day."  
"You are not Daisy's mother," said Pluto. "I know Daisy is your best  
friend and you want her to stay out of trouble but she has to learn to keep  
herself out of trouble."  
"I know," said Maggie.  
"I guess one of the kids has to be a peacemaker," said Pluto softly as she  
thought about the other children. Maggie was the mature one out of the  
group who did not like arguments and always knew how to settle them.  
"You are a good friend to Daisy aren't you," asked Pluto.  
"Yes," said Maggie.  
"Then you keep being a good friend," said Pluto kissing her daughter on the  
cheek.  
  
Chapter 6: Mother Daughter Day  
Setsuna left her post and headed toward her quarters. She had decided to  
take a day off and spend it with Maggie. She knew Maggie was excited.  
"Hi Setsuna," said Raye who was with Annika. "Spending the day with Maggie?"  
"Yes," said Setsuna. "She is growing up so fast I can't keep up with her."  
"I know what you mean," said Raye with a sigh as she looked down at her  
daughter. "I cannot believe this one is in Kindergarten now. It seems  
like it was only yesterday she was still just a baby."  
"Are you enjoying Kindergarten Annika," asked Setsuna.  
"Yes," said Annika. "It is so much fun."  
"Maggie enjoyed it too," said Setsuna. "But I think she is enjoying second  
grade."  
"Mama," called a voice and Setsuna saw Maggie running toward her. She  
knelt down and held out her arms. Maggie threw herself into them.  
"Are you ready to go," asked Setsuna.  
"Yes," said Maggie. "Why can't Daddy come?"  
"Because he has to work today," said Setsuna. "All the Knights have to  
work today."  
"Which is why we are all having mother daughter day," said Raye as she  
picked Annika up. "Have fun today. We are going to the movies."  
"Where are we going Mama," asked Maggie.  
"How about the planetarium," asked Setsuna. "You have been wanting to go  
for a while."  
"Yes," said Maggie in excitement.  
"Then let's go," said Setsuna as she took Maggie by the hand.  
  
The planetarium was a lot fun. Maggie really enjoyed learning about the  
different planets. Setsuna was surprised at how precocious her daughter  
was. After the planetarium Setsuna took Maggie to a restaurant for lunch.  
"I wish I could spend more time with you," said Setsuna sadly.  
"It's okay Mama," said Maggie. "I understand."  
"The other scouts get to spend a lot of time with their children," said  
Setsuna.  
"But I get to go somewhere to see you where the others don't," said Maggie.  
"I get to go to the Gates of Time to see you. The others don't."  
Setsuna smiled in amusement at the comment. Children always had a unique  
way of perceiving things. She knew that one day Maggie would be Sailor  
Chibi Pluto and join her at the Gates of Time.   
"Here's our lunch," said Maggie as the waitress brought their lunches to them.  
"Well then let's eat," said Setsuna.  
  
After lunch Setsuna took Maggie to a movie. After that they went back to  
the palace. Serenity, Amy, Raye, and Hotaru were outside in the courtyard  
watching the children play. Rini was showing the younger children how to  
jump rope. Annika was doing well but the other two were having problems.  
Maggie ran over to join them.  
"How was your day," asked Serenity.  
"Great," said Setsuna. "But then I cherish whatever time I get to spend  
with her. You all just don't know how lucky you are."  
"I know,' said Raye.   
"We all know," said Hotaru and Amy and Serenity nodded in agreement.  
"I just wish they did not grow up so fast," said Serenity. "Rini is now  
eleven and a champion of justice. Where did the time go?"  
"Not to mention they are all out of diapers now," said Amy whose daughter  
was now three.  
"Oh I don't miss that," said Raye and everyone else nodded in agreement.  
Setsuna laughed. "One day my daughter will join me," she said. "But for  
right now I just want her to be a child."  
"We all do," said Raye as Annika ran over and climbed onto her lap. Annika  
had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes were drooping. "Are you tired  
Sweetheart?" Annika nodded her head. "Would you like me to put you down  
for a nap?" Annika nodded again. Raye stood up with her daughter in her  
arms. "We have had a long day," she explained. "So I am going to let her  
sleep before dinner." With that she and Annika left.  
"Speaking of naps," said Amy and she went over and got Ariel and took her  
inside. Hotaru got Madelyn too. That left Serenity and Setsuna with their  
daughters.  
"I still cannot believe how fast they are all growing up," said Serenity.  
"Small Lady is going to be a beautiful young lady," said Setsuna.  
"So will your daughter," said Serenity. "Maggie looks exactly like you."  
"She does," agreed Setsuna. "And I cherish every moment I get to spend  
with her."  
Setsuna continued to watch Maggie. She was a remarkable child. Setsuna  
was proud of her.  
  
Chapter 7: A Near Miss  
Maggie had not been feeling good all day. Her stomach was really bothering  
her. However, Maggie was never one for complaining so she kept quiet. Her  
father was out of town on business again so she was staying with Daisy and  
her family. Maggie did not want to pile worry on Lita who was frustrated  
because Daisy was getting into more fights at school.  
"Are you all right Maggie," asked Lita breaking into Maggie's thoughts.  
"You are very quiet tonight."  
"I'm fine," said Maggie with a smile. "I'm just tired."  
"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight," said Lita.  
"No really I am fine," said Maggie as she picked up her book,  
"Okay," said Lita not entirely convinced.  
  
That night Maggie lay awake listening to Daisy's steady breathing. The  
pain in her stomach was unbearable. It was almost to a point where she  
could not breathe. She curled up in a fetal position moaning.  
"Maggie," said Daisy's sleepy voice. "Are you okay?"  
"No," sobbed Maggie. "My stomach really hurts. I can't straighten my legs."  
Daisy turned on the light and padded over to Maggie. She looked at her  
friend with fear in her eyes. "I'll go and get Mommy," she said and ran  
out of her room.  
  
Lita was jolted awake when Daisy jumped on her. "Mommy," she said.  
"Daisy what is it honey," asked Lita putting her hand on Daisy's shoulder.  
"Something's wrong with Maggie," said Daisy.  
"What's wrong with her," asked Lita scrambling out of bed and pulling on  
her robe.  
"She says her stomach is really hurting and she can't straighten her legs,"  
said Daisy.   
Lita ran into Daisy's room with her daughter following her. Maggie was  
curled up clutching her stomach in pain. "Maggie what is it," asked Lita  
in alarm.  
"My stomach," sobbed Maggie. "It really hurts."  
Lita gathered Maggie into her arms. "Daisy go and wake Daddy up," she  
said. "Tell him to get Amy."  
Daisy ran out of the room. Maggie snuggled into Lita's arms gasping in  
pain. She wanted her mother.  
A few minutes later Amy arrived with her doctor bag. One look at Maggie  
told Amy that the child was in a lot of pain.  
"Where does it hurt Maggie," asked Amy.  
"Right here," gasped Maggie pointing to her right side.   
Amy gently pressed the right side of Maggie's stomach. Maggie screeched in  
pain. "It's her appendix," said Amy. "We have to get her to the hospital.  
I cannot operate on her here."  
"Oh dear," gasped Lita.  
"I'll inform the King and Queen," said Ken. "You two go ahead."  
"Daisy stay with Daddy," instructed Lita as she carried Maggie out the door  
behind Amy.  
  
"She's what," gasped Sailor Pluto.  
"She's at the hospital," said King Endymion. "Amy and Lita are there with  
her. I have contacted Gary and he is taking to the first flight home."  
"I need to get there," said Pluto.  
"Go," said Endymion. "Don't worry about your post. I'll keep it on  
surveillance from the control room."  
"Thank you," said Pluto as she headed toward the palace.  
"I know how I would feel if it were Rini," said Endymion. "Maggie needs  
her mother right now."  
  
Setsuna arrived at the hospital in a frantic state. She saw Lita in the  
waiting room. "Lita," she called.  
"Setsuna," said Lita. "She is going to have to have an appendectomy.  
Amy is with her right now but they cannot do anything without the parent's  
consent."  
"No problem," said Setsuna and she ran to the desk. Amy came out and saw  
Setsuna.   
"We need your permission to operate," said Amy.  
"Do it," said Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna and Lita waited anxiously in the waiting room. Setsuna gazed out  
the window. She could not stop thinking about Maggie. She just had to be  
all right. She was only eight years old. She was too young to die.  
"Here," said Lita handing Setsuna a cup of tea.  
"Thank you," said Setsuna taking the cup.  
"Are you okay," asked Lita.  
"I'm scared," admitted Setsuna. "I do not want to lose her."  
"You won't," said Lita. "I know how I would be if it was Daisy in there."  
Lita put a comforting hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "You just wait," she  
said. "Maggie will be up and playing with the other children soon."  
Setsuna smiled just as the other Scouts came into the waiting room with the  
Queen. "How is she," asked Micharu anxiously.  
"She's still in surgery," said Setsuna. "We are still waiting."  
"Well we all got the kids off to school and came right over," said Hotaru.  
"And Ariel is with Palla," added Raye.  
"We all came to give you some support," said Mina.  
"Thank you everyone," said Setsuna gratefully.  
"We are all family," said Serenity. "When one of us suffers the rest of us  
are here."  
Amy came into the waiting room. Everyone turned to her anxiously. "She is  
going to be fine," said Amy. "The operation was a complete success. We  
removed the appendix just in time."  
"Thank God," said Setsuna as everyone heaved a breath of relief. "When can  
I go and see her."  
"You may go in right now," said Amy and Setsuna followed her into the  
recovery room. "Maggie," said Amy softly. "There is someone here to see  
you."  
Maggie opened her eyes. "Mom," she said weakly.  
"Hi Sweetheart," said Setsuna as she kissed her daughter on the head. "I  
am so glad you are going to be all right."  
"So am I," said Maggie. "It was really scary."  
"Well the important thing is that you are going to be fine now," said Setsuna.  
"Maggie," said Gary coming into the room. "Setsuna I got here as soon as I  
could."  
"Papa," said Maggie. "Both of you are here."  
"Of course we are," said Gary.  
"You are the most important person in our lives," said Setsuna. "We will  
be here when you need us."  
Maggie smiled as she rested her head in her mother's lap.  
  
A few weeks later Maggie was back in her normal routine. She ran around  
with her friends and had a good time. Setsuna and Gary watched over her  
relieved that their daughter was going to be fine.   
"When I thought I was going to lose her I did not know how I was going to  
go on," Gary admitted to Setsuna.  
"I have realized that I need to spend more time with her," said Setsuna.  
"She is old enough now where I think she can come to the Gates of Time  
everyday by herself."  
"I agree," said Gary. "From now on she can be a frequent visitor there."  
  
Chapter 8: Another Party  
Maggie sighed as she stood in her princess gown. There was another party  
tonight and it was for the grown-ups. However, since she was the princess  
of Pluto she was expected to be there but grown-up parties were so boring.  
At the last party Daisy and Gloria had gotten into a major fight. Both  
girls had gotten into big trouble afterwards. Maggie made a private note  
in her mind to try and keep Daisy away from Gloria tonight.  
"Are you ready," asked Setsuna coming into the room.  
"Yes," said Maggie as she turned and gazed at her mother. She looked so  
beautiful in her black evening dress. Maggie wondered if she would be that  
beautiful one-day.  
"Let me put a ribbon in your hair," said Setsuna. Maggie stood still while  
her mother tied a ribbon in her hair. "I know I do not have to go over the  
rules with you."  
"No Ma'am," said Maggie.  
"Good girl," said Setsuna kissing her daughter. "Gary we are ready."  
"So am I," said Gary. "I have the two prettiest dates tonight."  
"Oh Papa," said Maggie rolling her eyes. "You always say that."  
"Because it is true," said Gary as he took both Setsuna's and Maggie's  
arms. Together they all left.  
  
"This is such a bore," said Daisy.  
"I know," said Maggie. "I have already danced with Papa a few times."  
"Come on you two," said Rini. "I know this is boring but we are the oldest  
so we have to set an example for the younger ones."  
"Meaning," asked Daisy.  
"No fighting tonight," said Rini.  
"My mother already told me," said Daisy. "Besides last time I was grounded  
for a whole week. Maggie said she is going to keep me away from Gloria  
tonight."  
The other children came up to the group. Annika was crying. "What's the  
matter Annika," asked Rini putting her arm around the little girl.  
"Gloria spilled punch on my dress," sobbed Annika showing the stain. "She  
did it because I would not play a trick on the caterers with her."  
"That was mean," said Daisy glaring at Gloria.  
"I didn't know it was going to get on her dress," said Gloria. "She does  
not have to be such a crybaby."  
"I am not a crybaby," screamed Annika.  
"Why you," said Daisy getting ready to take a swing at Gloria.   
Maggie grabbed her fist. "Don't," she said. "You will only get in trouble."  
"She is such a brat," said Daisy as Maggie led her away.  
"Let her mother deal with it," said Maggie. "Look Ariel got Aunt Mina and  
Aunt Raye. They are over there now."  
Daisy looked at where Maggie was pointing. Sure enough Mina was dragging  
Gloria away to punish her. Raye had picked Annika up trying to comfort her.  
"Aunt Mina is so nice," said Daisy. "I wonder why Gloria is such a brat."  
"Who knows," said Maggie with a laugh. "That's why you should stay away  
from her. You always get so mad at her."  
Daisy laughed. "You are a good friend Maggie," she said.  
"So are you Daisy," said Maggie.  
Daisy hooked her little finger. "Best friends forever," she asked.  
Maggie hooked her little finger in Daisy's. "Best friends forever," she said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Blood Sisters  
Outside on the playground Maggie and Daisy joined the group of children  
that surrounded two of their classmates Holly and Bridget. Those two  
little girls were inseparable like Maggie and Daisy. They were holding up  
their fingers, each of which had a Band-Aid on them.   
"We are blood sisters," said Holly in an important voice.  
"What did you do," asked Daisy.  
"We pricked our fingers and pressed them together," said Bridget. "That  
way we became blood sisters."  
"Daisy and I are already like sisters," said Maggie. "We do not need to  
prick our fingers to prove it."  
"But you are not blood sisters," said Holly. "If you want to be blood  
sisters then you need to do this."  
The bell rang for recess to end. All throughout the day Maggie and Daisy  
thought about what was said. On the way home Daisy spoke. "I think we  
should do it."  
"I don't know," said Maggie uncomfortably.  
"Do what," asked Annika.  
"Nothing," said Daisy hastily knowing if she told any of the younger  
children the adults would find out.  
"It's something they are not supposed to do," said Gloria. "Otherwise they  
would tell us."  
"Maybe we should snoop around and find out," said Hope.  
"Why don't you kids go ahead," said Daisy. 'And let me and Maggie talk."  
Gloria rolled her eyes. "Come on Annika," she said. "We know when we are  
not wanted."  
"Race you home," said Annika and she broke into a run.  
"Hey not fair," yelled Gloria as she ran after Annika.  
"Come on Hope," said Faith. "I guess we should go too."  
"Yes," said Hope. "Are you coming with us Madelyn?'  
"Yes," said Madelyn and she trailed after the twins.  
"So," said Daisy. "Do you want to be blood sisters."  
"Is it safe," asked Maggie.  
"It didn't hurt Holly and Bridget," said Daisy.  
"Okay," said Maggie. "Let's go to my quarters when we get home. I have my  
sewing needles there. We can use those."  
Once the girls got home they went straight to Maggie's quarters. Maggie  
pulled out her sewing and got out two needles. She gave one to Daisy.  
"Are you ready," asked Daisy.  
"I am ready," said Maggie. The two girls closed their eyes and jabbed  
their needles into their fingers.  
"Okay," said Daisy as she stared at the blood. "Let's do it." Maggie held  
up her pricked finger. The two girls pressed the fingers together.  
"We are now blood sisters," said Maggie.  
"We will be blood sisters forever," said Daisy.  
  
A couple of days later Amy arrived at Pluto's quarters. "I need to see  
Maggie," she told Gary.  
"What is going on," asked Gary.  
"I have to ask her something," said Amy.  
"Maggie," called Gary. "Aunt Amy wants to see you."  
"Yes Ma'am," said Maggie coming out of her bedroom.  
"Lita brought Daisy to me with an infected finger today," said Amy. "Now  
would you like to talk or shall I talk?"  
"Maggie what is going on," asked Gary.  
Maggie sighed. "Daisy and I wanted to be blood sisters," she explained.  
"So we pricked our fingers and pressed them together."  
"I know," said Amy. "The needles weren't sterile so Daisy's finger got  
infected. Lita made her talk. Once she told me what you two girls did I  
figured I had better check your finger too."  
"Maggie," said Gary. "I am surprised at you. What made you do that?"  
"We wanted to be blood sisters," said Maggie.  
"The reason is not important," said Amy. "Right now I need to check out  
your finger."  
Maggie held out her finger. The Band-Aid was still on it. Amy removed it.  
The cut had pus coming out of it. "Just as I thought," said Amy. "Your  
finger is infected too."  
"Is it bad," asked Gary concerned.  
"I can take care of it," said Amy as she pulled some medicine. She applied  
the medication to Maggie's finger and then gave it to Gary. "Apply this a  
couple of times a day. I'll check it again in a few days to make sure it  
is clearing up."  
"Thank you Amy," said Gary.  
  
The next day Daisy and Maggie stared at their infected fingers. "I guess  
we are still blood sisters," said Daisy.  
"We are," said Maggie. "We just got into trouble over this."  
"I know," said Daisy. "My mom was not happy about it."  
"Mine won't be either," said Maggie. "I have yet to see her about this."  
"I guess I just wanted to prove that we are best friends," said Daisy.  
"We don't have to prove it," said Maggie. "You are my best friend. We  
don't have to do what the other kids do."  
"You are right," said Daisy. She held up her little finger. "We are  
friends forever."  
"Forever and ever," said Maggie as she linked her little finger with  
Daisy's. "And nothing will change that."  
"Nothing," said Daisy.  
The two girls kept their fingers linked together for a few minutes thinking  
for a few minutes that nothing could destroy their friendship.  
  
Chapter 10: A Test of Friendship  
"I don't think this is a good idea Daisy," said Maggie after school one  
day. The two girls had gone to Daisy's quarters to work on their homework  
together. Now that they were in fourth grade there was a lot more homework.  
"I have to Maggie," said Daisy. "Those girls dared me." During recess  
that day one child pointed out that Daisy only fought because she was a  
coward. Daisy took that very personally and said she was brave just like  
her mother, Sailor Jupiter. The other girls in the class dared Daisy to  
prove her bravery. There was an old tree in the park that was falling  
down. Many of the branches were rotted and falling off. The children from  
Daisy and Maggie's class dared her to climb to the top of the tree.  
"If one of those branched break you could fall and really hurt yourself,"  
said Maggie.  
"I won't fall," said Daisy firmly. "And you are not going to tell anyone."  
"Daisy," said Maggie.  
"Please Maggie," begged Daisy. "If you tell my parents I am going to get  
into trouble. They have told me a lot of times not to climb that tree."  
"This is not a good idea," said Maggie softly.  
"Promise you won't tell," said Daisy.  
"I promise," said Maggie. "But I don't like it."  
"Thanks Maggie," said Daisy. "You are a good friend."  
"Am I," Maggie asked herself as she continued her homework.  
  
Later on that day Maggie went to see her mother at the Gates of Time.  
Sailor Pluto was guarding the gates as usual and was glad to see her daughter.  
"You have something on your mind," she said.  
"How do you know," asked Maggie.  
"I am your mother," said Pluto. "I know these things. Do you want to  
talk about it?"  
"I made a promise to someone," said Maggie. "But she could get really  
hurt. I promised I would not tell anyone but I am afraid she will get  
badly hurt. You always told me I should keep a promise."  
"That's true," said Pluto. "But some promises are meant to be broken."  
"If I break this promise she may not be friends with me anymore," said Maggie.  
"Then you have to make a decision," said Pluto. "What is more important?  
Breaking a promise and losing a friend or keeping a promise and that friend  
getting badly hurt. That's not an easy decision but it's one that only you  
can make."  
Maggie thought about what her mother said. She had to make the right  
decision.  
  
After school the next day Maggie, Daisy, and a group of other children from  
their class went to the park. Maggie had spent most of the day trying to  
talk Daisy out of this dare but Daisy refused to back out.  
"All right Daisy," said Hayley. "Go climb it."  
"All right," said Daisy a little nervously and she began to climb.  
"Please don't Daisy," begged Maggie. "It's too dangerous."  
"I'll be fine," said Daisy.   
Maggie watched nervously. The branches were still breaking off the tree.  
Finally Maggie knew what to do. She ran off toward the palace.  
Fortunately it was not that far away. She burst in through the doors. The  
other children were home and were talking with their mothers.  
"Sailor Jupiter," said Maggie. "You have got to come with me."  
"What is wrong Maggie," asked Jupiter.  
Maggie quickly told Sailor Jupiter what was going on. "I have told her to  
stay out of that tree," said Jupiter and she took off toward the park.  
Maggie was very upset.  
"Are you all right Maggie," asked Neptune.  
"Daisy is going to hate me now," said Maggie.  
"You did the right thing," said Neptune. "Daisy is lucky to have you as a  
friend."  
"She is," said Mars. "If Annika was doing something dangerous I doubt I  
can count of Gloria to break a promise to her."  
"Try not to worry about it," said Mercury. "She will understand one day."  
  
Later on Maggie went to Daisy's quarters. Daisy was sitting on the couch  
watching television. She did not pay much attention to Maggie.  
"I am really sorry I told," said Maggie. "But I did not want you to get  
hurt."  
"It's okay," said Daisy. "I am kind of glad you did tell. I really did  
not want to climb that rotten old tree anyway."  
"Was your mom mad," asked Maggie.  
"A little," said Daisy. "I think she was more worried then mad."  
"Well I am glad you did not get to climb that tree," said Maggie. "It's a  
dumb thing to do."  
"You are right," said Daisy. She held up her little finger and Maggie  
latched her finger around it. Friends forever.  
  
Chapter 11: The Symbol of Pluto  
Setsuna decided to spend some time away from her post. She knew the time  
was coming to tell Maggie of her destiny as a Sailor Chibi Scout. Maggie  
was ten now and Setsuna remembered that was the age she was when she  
visited her in the past. Setsuna wondered how Maggie would react when she  
was told about her destiny as the guardian of time. Setsuna arrived at  
her quarters. Maggie was in there sewing. She looked up and smiled.  
"Mom," she said as she gave her mother a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just wanted to see you," said Setsuna. "How are you?"  
"I am fine," said Maggie. She showed her mother what she was working on.  
It was a skirt.  
"You are getting good," said Setsuna.  
"Thank you," said Maggie as she continued with her sewing. Setsuna watched  
her daughter. A glow appeared on her forehead. Setsuna looked closely.  
It was the symbol of Pluto.  
  
A few days later Pluto was heading back to her quarters. She carried a  
transformation pen that Luna had provided. The Queen and the Scouts had a  
meeting that day. All of the children's symbols had appeared on their  
foreheads. It was time to awaken the next generation of Scouts. Rini was  
already told that she would be leader. The training would start immediately.  
Pluto paused outside the quarters. Was Maggie ready to take her place as a  
Sailor Scout? Only time would tell. Pluto went in to tell her daughter of  
her destiny.  
  
End of Part Five.  
Hope all of you liked it. The outers are harder to do than the inner  
scouts. Next part is Madelyn or Sailor Chibi Saturn.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	6. Madelyn's Story

Moving right along. This one is about Sailor Saturn's daughter, Madelyn. A lot of Hotaru fans have e-mailed me so this story is for all of you. I created Saturn Knight since Hotaru never had a significant other in the anime.

Please visit my web site at [http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html][1]

Also I love the e-mails I have been getting. Keep sending them. I will take any comments, suggestions and feedback. Please e-mail me at [AngelRaye2@aol.com][2].

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all the Chibi Scouts except for Chibi Moon.

**Our Daughters**

Part 6: Madelyn

By

Angel Raye

****

Chapter 1: The Announcement

"So she wasn't a dream," said Hotaru.

"You should have figured that out when all of the other scouts started having children," said Amy.

"I know," said Hotaru. "But I was a little girl myself when the Chibi Scouts came back to see us in the 20th century. Since I was just a child I thought maybe I had dreamed up a daughter for myself."

"The thousand years of dormancy may have left all of us with hazy memories," said Amy. "But we all know that the little girls who came back to see us were real. Everyone except you and I have children now. It is our turn."

"How can I have a child," asked Hotaru. "I am Sailor Saturn, the soldier of death and destruction. How am I going to tell my child that when Mama goes into battle she may have to sacrifice herself to save others?"

"If I recall she was also the soldier of destruction," said Amy.

"And how am I going to tell her that," asked Hotaru. "That I gave birth to her just so she can sacrifice herself?"

"Hotaru calm down," said Amy. "Or I am going to have to give you something to calm you and I would rather not do that."

"Sorry," said Hotaru. "I am just scared. I was still a little girl when the Chibi Scouts came to visit us. The rest of you were teenagers or adults and took parental responsibility. I couldn't because I was so young. I never grew much either. It's going to be hard to have a child at my size."

Amy looked at Hotaru. It was true that she never grew but stayed undersized. She was still the same size today than she was at the age of ten. "People smaller than you have had children," said Amy. "You can too and with me as your doctor I will make sure that everything will be okay."

"I guess you are right," said Hotaru. "I will tell Anthony. He will be excited. Everyone having children has gotten him longing."

"You do that," said Amy. "And if you are worried about a bad pregnancy talk to Raye. Hers wasn't very easy as you know."

Hotaru laughed. Sailor Mars, or Raye, just had a daughter a couple of weeks ago. She had twenty-four hour morning sickness throughout the entire nine months. To her having the baby had been a relief.

"I guess there will be a party tonight," said Hotaru.

"I guarantee it," said Amy. "Now go and tell that husband of yours and I will tell the King and Queen."

Hotaru headed towards her quarters. She contacted Anthony on her communicator and asked him to meet her there. When she arrived she looked at the spare bedroom and tried to imagine it as a nursery.

"Hotaru," said Anthony coming in. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," said Hotaru.

"Then what is it," asked Anthony.

"I'm pregnant," said Hotaru simply.

"Really," asked Anthony in excitement. "You mean I am going to be a father?"

"Yes," said Hotaru smiling at Anthony's excitement.

"That is wonderful," said Anthony as he kissed Hotaru.

"Things are going to be okay," said Hotaru to herself as she returned the kiss.

As predicted there was a party that night to celebrate the child of Saturn. Everyone was excited for Hotaru.

"A toast," said King Endymion. "To yet another member of the family."

"May your child be healthy," said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Congratulations," said everyone.

"This is wonderful," said Mina. "I am so excited."

"So am I," said Raye. "And just wait until Amy puts that baby in your arms for the first time. I cannot describe the feeling it is so wonderful."

"That it is," said Lita.

Serenity came over to Hotaru with Rini. She gave Rini a nudge and the child came over. "Congratulations," she said holding out some flowers.

"Thank you Small Lady," said Hotaru. She so wished she could tell the child how important she was to her. But Rini still had yet to go back to the 20th century and meet everyone's past selves so Hotaru could not tell her what a special friend Rini had been to her.

Hotaru went over to Setsuna, Haruka, and Micharu. They were her parents after all and she needed parental guidance.

"Mama Setsuna, Mama Micharu, and Papa Haruka," she said. "I need some guidance right now."

"What can we do for you Hotaru," asked Micharu.

"Do you think I will be a good mother," she asked.

"Let me see," said Haruka. "The child that visited us in the past seemed to be a well-behaved and well-mannered child so I think you will be a good mother."

"I know you will be," said Setsuna.

"Don't worry so much," said Micharu. "And all of us felt the same way you are now. Children do not come with instructions so we all have to learn as we go along."

"We did have practice with you," said Haruka. "So that gave us an advantage but you will do fine."

"You can count on us as your parents to help you through this," said Setsuna.

"Thank you," said Hotaru in relief. She was so lucky.

****

Chapter 2: A Difficult Pregnancy and Birth

Hotaru felt dreadful. She was only six months pregnant but she was wishing it were over. She was sick constantly. Right now she was on her way to Raye's quarters to talk with her. Since she had a difficult pregnancy too Hotaru knew she would understand.

Chad let her in and Hotaru found Raye on the couch nursing Annika. "Hi Raye," she said.

"Hi Hotaru," said Raye. "Hope you don't mind me feeding Annika while we talk."

"I don't mind," said Hotaru as she sat down. She felt very weak. Raye looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right," asked Raye. "You are very pale."

"I am feeling dreadful," groaned Hotaru. "The medicine Amy gave me is not working."

"It worked for me," said Raye. "Maybe you need something stronger."

"It's not just the feeling of nausea," said Hotaru. "I have been feeling very dizzy. It's like all my energy has been zapped from me."

"That does not sound good," said Raye as she lifted Annika to her shoulder. "Have you told Amy?"

"No," said Hotaru as she watched Raye lay the baby down.

"You need to," said Raye. "You do not want to jeopardize your health or the baby's."

"I guess you are right," said Hotaru as she stood up. Dizziness overcame her as the room started spinning.

"Hotaru are you okay," Raye asked anxiously.

"I think so," gasped Hotaru right before she fell.

Raye dove forward and caught Hotaru. "Chad," she screamed. "Get Amy quickly."

"I'm going," said Chad as he ran out.

The King, Queen, Scouts and Knights waited anxiously for Amy's report. Word had spread fast about Hotaru collapsing. Everyone was worried. Finally Amy came out.

"What is it Amy," asked Micharu anxiously.

"Her blood pressure is up," said Amy. "She is going to have to stay in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy otherwise we could lose the baby."

"Is there nothing else we can do," asked Anthony.

"It is too early to induce labor," said Amy. "I have to wait at least two months before I can do that otherwise there will be a small chance of survival."

"We will all take turns staying with her through out the day," said Lita.

"Yes," said Haruka. "You can count on all of us."

Two months later Hotaru was lying in her bed. Micharu was keeping her company. The last two months had been very trying for Hotaru. It had not been fun staying in bed all this time. The other scouts had been wonderful helping out each day but Hotaru was ready for this to be over with.

"Are you doing okay," asked Micharu bringing a cup of tea to Hotaru.

"Could you do me a favor," asked Hotaru.

"Anything," said Micharu.

"Get Amy," said Hotaru. "I think there is something wrong with the baby."

Micharu flew out of the room. "Please let everything be okay," she said to herself.

"The baby is in distress," said Amy to the others. "I am going to have to perform an emergency C section right away."

"There is still a month left in the pregnancy," said Anthony. "Is the baby going to be all right?"

"If I don't do a C section then we could lose the baby," said Amy. "This is the only way."

"We will be waiting here," said Haruka and everyone nodded.

After what seemed like forever Amy came out. "The baby is fine and so is Hotaru," said Amy. "The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck but we got to her in time."

"That's a relief," said Anthony and everyone else heaved a sigh relief. "Can I go and see her?"

"Of course," said Amy.

Anthony walked into the room. Hotaru was lying in bed with a small bundle in her arms. "Look at her," said Hotaru. "She is just perfect."

Anthony kissed Hotaru and gazed down at the baby. She was perfect with dark hair and large eyes the same color as her mother. "She is beautiful," he said. "Looks just like her mother."

"I was so worried we were going to lose her," said Hotaru. 

"I was worried I was going to lose both of you," said Anthony. "I am so glad you are both going to be okay."

"Is everyone else outside," asked Hotaru.

"They are all there," said Anthony.

"Bring them in," said Hotaru. "Let's introduce them to the newest member of the family."

Anthony opened the door and everyone poured in. "Look at her," said Micharu. "Reminds me of a certain baby we took out of Sailor Moon's arms a long time ago."

"She looks just like her mother," said Haruka.

"We are just so glad you are going to be okay," said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"You had us all worried there for a while," added Raye.

"I just want to thank all of you for your help these last couple of months," said Hotaru. "If you had not helped out then this little miracle would not be here."

"We are all family here," said Mina. "Of course we will help out."

Hotaru gazed down at the little bundle in her arms. "Say hello to your family Madelyn," she said.

****

Chapter 3: A Passed on Ability

"Do I have to go to the nursery today Mama," asked Madelyn as Hotaru carried her to the palace nursery.

"Yes my dear," said Hotaru. "But I promise I will try and get you early so that you and I can spend time together."

"Okay," said Madelyn as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Madelyn was now three years old but she was still the smallest child in the nursery. Amy's daughter Ariel was a year younger than Madelyn but taller. Like Hotaru, Madelyn's poor health kept her from growing. She was very small for a three-year-old. Mina's daughter Gloria was always teasing Madelyn about her size and she hated it. Hotaru was glad that next year all of the children except Madelyn and Ariel would be at school. Gloria would not be able to tease Madelyn quite as much.

The other children were already at the nursery with the exception of Rini, Daisy and Maggie who were at school. Madelyn got down from her mother's arms and ran over to Ariel who was playing with some dolls. Palla was trying to settle an argument between Annika and Gloria. Ves came over to talk to Hotaru.

"She is a good child," said Ves. "If all of the kids were like her and Annika we would have it so easy in here."

"I am glad to hear it," said Hotaru with a laugh. "I do the best I can."

"Well you do a good job," said Ves.

"Thank you," said Hotaru as she went over to kiss her daughter goodbye.

Later on the children were playing outside together. Ariel was running around the garden giggling as Gloria chased her. Suddenly Ariel tripped and fell scraping her elbow. She began to wail as the blood came out.

"Let's take a look," said Ves as she took hold of Ariel's elbow. "It's just a little cut. I'll go get a band-aide for it." Ves went to get the first aide kit she and Palla brought outside.

Madelyn knelt down beside Ariel. "Poor Ariel," she said. She put her hand on the cut. Suddenly a glow appeared in the area.

"Look," said Hope in awe.

"What is it," asked Faith.

"Weird," said Gloria.

Madelyn removed her hand from Ariel's elbow. The cut was gone.

"Look," squealed Annika. "Ariel's boo-boo is gone."

Ves came over and looked. Annika was right. The cut was completely gone with no trace of having been there.

"Amazing," said Ves.

"Please tell me that did not happen," begged Hotaru after Ves told her what had happened that day.

"I would not make something like that up," said Ves. "You have that ability too don't you?"

"Yes," said Hotaru. "And because of that my classmates stayed away from me. I was hoping I would not pass that ability to my child."

"I understand how you feel," said Raye who was nearby looking at the artwork Annika had done that day. "I was hoping my sixth sense would not be passed onto Annika but it has. My classmates feared me because of that."

"Just remember one thing," said Micharu as she gathered the twins' stuff. "Madelyn and Annika has one thing you did not have."

"What is that," asked Hotaru.

"This large family," said Micharu. "These little girls are already friends with each other and they already protect each other."

"That in it will prevent our daughters from having the lonely lives we all had before we met Serenity," said Amy as she picked up Ariel.

"That's true," said Hotaru. "Thanks for reminding me."

****

Chapter 4: The Duck Pond

"Can we go for a walk today," Madelyn asked Palla and Ves. Now that all the other children had started school Madelyn and Ariel were the only ones left at the palace all day. Palla took care of Ariel and Ves took care of Madelyn. They stayed together for most of the day so the two girls could play together.

"I guess a walk will be a good idea," said Ves. "We all need to get out every once in a while."

"Can we go to the park and feed the ducks," asked Ariel eagerly.

"Why not," said Palla with a laugh.

"Hurrah," squealed Madelyn in delight.

"Then we will go before lunch," said Ves laughing at the children's delight.

About an hour later Ves, Palla, Madelyn and Ariel were in the park by the lake. Madelyn and Ariel were throwing crusts of bread at the ducks feeding them. The two little girls were having a good time.

"I wish I could get a duck to eat out of my hand," said Madelyn. "The cats eat out of our hands."

"The cats talk," said Ariel.

"Maybe the ducks do," said Madelyn.

"Let's ask them," said Ariel. She looked at one of the ducks and said, "Hello."

The ducks did not answer. "Maybe we need to get closer," suggested Madelyn and she waded into the water, clothes and all.

"I'm coming," said Ariel as she followed Madelyn in. Both girls had been taking swimming lessons but right now it was too cold to go swimming.

"Hi ducks," said Madelyn but the ducks only swam away.

"Catch them," said Ariel and she splashed after them.

"Girls," said a sharp voice and the girls turned to see Palla and Ves standing behind them. "What do you think you are doing?"

"We wanted to talk to the ducks," said Madelyn in an ashamed voice.

"Get out of that water," said Ves. "You will both catch a death of a cold."

The two girls climbed out of the water. Ves wrapped her jacket around Madelyn and Palla wrapped her jacket around Ariel. "Now," said Palla. "It is straight back to the palace and straight to your mothers." Together everyone headed home.

"What is this," demanded Saturn when she saw Ves and Palla bringing in two wet children.

"We went for a walk to the park and these two decided to swim after the ducks," said Ves.

"Why did you do that," asked Mercury picking Ariel up.

"We were trying to talk to the ducks," said Ariel.

"Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Crescent talk to us," said Madelyn. "We thought maybe the ducks would talk too."

"As if ducks could be as smart as us cats," said Luna.

"Madelyn," said Saturn. "You now how easily you get sick. You should not go into the water."

"Sorry Mama," said Madelyn. "We were having fun."

"Well now you have to have a bath," said Saturn. "I don't want you to get a chill."

That evening Hotaru was putting Madelyn to bed. Her nose was a little runny from the dip in the lake earlier that day. Hotaru knew Madelyn was probably going to get a cold from this.

"I'm sorry Mama," said Madelyn.

"About what," asked Hotaru.

"About the lake," said Madelyn. "We really wanted to see if the ducks could talk."

"Well they can't," said Hotaru. "I do not want you to get sick so please do not do this again."

"I won't," said Madelyn hugging her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too Darling," said Hotaru wrapping her arms around the little girl.

****

Chapter 5: Lonely School Days

Madelyn sighed as she went out to the playground. She just started Kindergarten and so far it was not what she was hoping. Because she was shy and small the other children did not play with her. Madelyn wished Ariel was with her but she would not be coming for another year. Madelyn envied the other children who all had each other in their classes. Maggie and Daisy were together in the third grade while Annika, Gloria, Hope and Faith were together in first. Madelyn was by herself and she hated it. Rini was always telling her how alone she was too and that made Madelyn feel a little better.

Madelyn found a quiet spot under a tree and got her lunch out. She looked around at all the children eating and felt sad. She began to nibble on her sandwich.

"Madelyn," said a soft voice. Madelyn looked up and saw Annika, Gloria and the twins standing over her. "Why do you always eat by yourself?"

"No one in my class wants to eat with me," said Madelyn.

"Then eat with us," said Gloria rolling her eyes. "The Kindergarten and first grade always eat together. You could always come with us."

"Do you think it is all right," asked Madelyn. "I mean we won't get in trouble will we?"

"Who cares," said Gloria plopping herself down on the ground next to Madelyn.

"Yes," said Annika. "You do not need to be by yourself when we are here."

"That's right," said Hope as she pulled out her sandwich.

"Thank you," said Madelyn glad that she had the others here.

"We are all family," said Faith. "At least that's what Mama Micharu says."

Madelyn was glad she was part of a large family.

"That was very nice of the girls," said Hotaru that evening after Madelyn told her what happened at lunch.

"It was," said Madelyn. "Even Gloria was nice."

"Gloria can have her nice side," laughed Hotaru. "I think underneath that rude child is someone who is really caring."

"I just wish someone from my class would talk to me," said Madelyn.

"I know how you feel," said Hotaru.

"You do," asked Madelyn.

"Yes," said Hotaru. "I was very lonely too until I met one special friend."

"Who was that Mama," asked Madelyn.

"Just someone very special," said Hotaru. She could not tell Madelyn about Rini going back in time yet. "But this special person led me to the Sailor Scouts and I was not lonely anymore."

"Just like all the kids here," said Madelyn.

"Yes," said Hotaru. "You girls are all like sisters to each other. You are very lucky to have each other."

Madelyn realized that was true. She had a large family unlike the other children at school. That made her happy to think about it. Next year Ariel would be coming to school and they would all be together.

****

Chapter 6: A Revealed Secret

It was recess for the Kindergarten and First grade. Madelyn was playing with Annika, Gloria, Hope and Faith out on the playground. They were having fun tossing a ball around to each other. Faith and Gloria were the best at catching the ball. The other three missed from time to time.

A child from Madelyn's class ran by. Madelyn knew her name was Kara but that was it. Kara ran over to the jungle gym and started to climb. Suddenly she slipped and fell scraping her forehead against the pavement.

"Oh no," said Annika as she and Hope ran over. Madelyn tagged behind. Other children seeing the fall came over too.

"Are you all right," asked Hope.

Kara looked up crying. Blood was gushing down her face. There was a very deep cut on her forehead.

"I'll go and get the teacher," said Hope and she ran off.

Madelyn started to walk over toward Kara. Annika grabbed her arm. "No," she hissed. "Your mama said not to do this here. I am not allowed to use my power here either."

"I can't leave her," said Madelyn. "She needs help."

"Don't," pleaded Annika holding onto Madelyn's arm. "Your mama said your classmates will stay away from you."

"They already do," said Madelyn. "I am going to help her." She broke free from Annika's grasp and went over to Kara. "I can help you," she said.

"How," sobbed Kara.

"Let me touch it," said Madelyn and she put her hand on Kara's cut. The teacher came over just in time to see the glow.

"What is this," asked the teacher.

"You dope," Gloria hissed to Annika. "Why didn't you stop her?" 

"I tried," said Annika. "And don't call me a dope."

"Look," another child squealed. "The cut is gone."

The teacher went over and checked Kara's forehead. "The cut is gone," she said. "I don't know what you did Madelyn but it was amazing."

"It was cool," said one child.

"Neat," said another.

"Madelyn how do you do it," asked a third.

"Would you do that for me," asked a fourth child.

The other children asking questions surrounded Madelyn. Annika, Gloria and the twins watched all of this in amazement.

"Well," said Annika. "I am going to ask my mama if I can use my powers here now."

That evening at dinner Hotaru noticed Raye was looking very exhausted. "Rough afternoon," she asked.

"I'll say," said Raye. "Annika threw a thirty minute temper tantrum today because I told her that even though Madelyn may have found popularity with her special abilities today she still could not use her abilities at school."

"That's not like Annika," said Micharu.

"I know," said Raye. "I finally put her in her room until she settled down. It was either that or give her a spanking which is something I have never done. As you can see she is still pouting."

"I was not happy to hear that Madelyn did not listen to me," said Hotaru. "But it seems that my worries were for nothing. The kids thought it was wonderful. With me they stayed away."

"Maybe Madelyn won't be so lonely in school now," said Haruka.

"I hope so," said Hotaru. "It would be nice for her to have friends in her class."

The next day Madelyn got to school. As soon as she walked into her classroom the other children surrounded her.

"Madelyn eat lunch with me today," said Kara.

"Sit next to me," said another child.

"Can you come over and play sometime," asked a third.

For the first time all year Madelyn felt happiness in her class.

****

Chapter 7: The Cake

"Do we have to have another party tonight," griped Madelyn as she stood still while Hotaru put a ribbon in her hair.

"As princess of Saturn you are expected to be there," said Hotaru.

"But its not for one of the kids," said Madelyn. "It's for Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight."

"It's their anniversary," said Hotaru. "I know these parties are hard for you kids to endure but once you get older it will be easier."

Madelyn sighed. She and Ariel have been going to these parties for a year now. The ones honoring the children were fun but the ones honoring the adults weren't. Sometimes something happened that added excitement to these parties. Usually Gloria was involved with them. One time she and Annika had drank wine thinking it was apple juice. They both got sick. Another time Gloria and Daisy got into a fight which ended in a huge mess. Madelyn wondered if Gloria would stir up any excitement tonight. 

"Okay Darling," said Hotaru. "You are ready to go."

Madelyn gazed at her mother who looked so beautiful in her purple evening gown. "When I grow up I am going to be as pretty as you," said Madelyn.

"You already are," said Hotaru kissing her daughter. "Papa is waiting for us so let's go."

Anthony was in his tuxedo. "I see my two dates are ready," said Anthony as he held out his arms for Hotaru and Madelyn to take.

"Papa you are silly," said Madelyn with a giggle as she took Anthony's arm. Together they left for the party.

The party had been going on for an hour and Madelyn was very bored. Gloria's parents had a tight reign on her tonight to keep her out of trouble so Madelyn knew she was not going to generate any excitement tonight.

"Bored," asked a voice and Madelyn saw Ariel standing next to her.

"Yes," said Madelyn. Ariel was still her closest friend even though Madelyn felt a little jealous of her. This year Ariel started school but instead of going into Kindergarten she was put in second grade with Annika, Gloria and the twins. Madelyn was jealous because Ariel was a year younger than she was and she was in class with the other children. On the other hand since Madelyn showed everyone her special abilities she had more friends then the others.

"Let's go and check out the dessert table," said Ariel. "I'm hungry."

"Okay," said Madelyn and she followed her friend to the dessert table.

"Look," said Ariel. "Chocolate cake, my favorite."

"Yummy," said Madelyn. "But you know we will only get a small piece."

"Not if we take the whole thing," said Ariel. "We can hide under the table. The tablecloth should hide us."

"Okay," said Madelyn eagerly. She held up the tablecloth and watched as Ariel took the cake and the two of them slid under it. They began to eat.

"Has anyone seen Ariel," asked Amy. "I have not seen her for a while."

"No I haven't," said Hotaru. "Come to think of it I have not seen Madelyn either."

"One of the cakes is missing from the table," said Serenity.

"How would you know," asked Micharu. "There is so many sweets on that table."

"I always take inventory of the sweets before parties," said Serenity.

"Leave to Serenity," grumbled Raye. "She must always stuff her face full of sweets."

"Knock it off Raye," said Serenity starting to boil with anger.

"Cool your jets," said Raye. "We should check on the children and make sure they are okay."

"I have a feeling Madelyn and Ariel are probably somewhere together," said Amy.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Hotaru.

Annika had come up to hug her mother. Raye knelt down to return the hug. "Have you seen Ariel and Madelyn," she asked the little girl.

"I think I saw them hiding underneath the dessert table," said Annika.

"Why didn't you tell anyone," asked Raye.

"No one asked me," said Annika simply.

"Let's go and check under the dessert table," said Amy. "Maybe our little rascals are still there."

Hotaru and Amy walked over to the dessert table. Amy lifted the tablecloth and sure enough Ariel and Madelyn were under there. On the floor was an empty cake platter. The two little girls were covered with chocolate cake.

"Madelyn," said Hotaru. "Come out from under there right now."

"You too Ariel," said Amy in exasperation.

The two little girls crawled out. Cake was all over their dresses. "Did you both eat the whole thing," asked Hotaru.

"Yes," said Ariel.

"It was yummy," said Madelyn. "But now I feel sick."

"So do I," said Ariel clutching her stomach.

"Serves you right," said Amy sternly as she tried to clean Ariel up.

"You know better," said Hotaru as she also tried to clean her daughter up. "I guess we should go back to our quarters."

Madelyn was very sick the next day with a stomachache. Hotaru was not happy with her child but decided not to punish her. As far as she was concerned the child made her own punishment with the chocolate cake. Madelyn made a promise to herself that she would never eat an entire cake again.

A couple of days later the children were on their way home from school. Annika and Gloria were giggling.

"What is so funny," demanded Daisy.

"Nothing," said Annika gazing at Daisy with her wide innocent eyes.

"Hey Madelyn and Ariel," said Gloria. "We have something for the two of you."

"What is it," asked Madelyn.

Annika and Gloria held out two pieces of chocolate cake. "Chocolate cake just for you," they said in a chorus.

"Yuck," yelled Ariel.

"Get it away," cried Madelyn as a wave of nausea came over her. Ariel and Madelyn sped toward home leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

****

Chapter 8: Heroism

Madelyn could not believe it when she saw Gloria toss Annika's hat onto the icy lake. Madelyn was young but she knew an icy lake could be dangerous. That is why she was nervous when Annika stepped out on the ice to retrieve her hat.

"Be careful Annika," said Rini.

"You do not want to fall," said Maggie.

"I won't," said Annika and she got her hat. "I got it!"

Madelyn suddenly heard a very loud crack. Then Annika disappeared. Madelyn was horrified when she realized Annika had fallen in the water. She began to scream with the others as Rini called out to Annika. Out of the corner of her eye Madelyn saw Gloria running away.

"Help," Annika screamed as she went under.

"Ariel get your mother and Mars," said Rini and Ariel ran toward the palace. "The rest of us need to form a chain and get Annika out of there. Madelyn you are the smallest. You need to go first."

Madelyn gulped nervously. Saving Annika was up to her now. "Okay," she said nervously. She took Hope's hand and carefully stepped onto the ice leading the chain of girls. "I have to save Annika," she said to herself. She was scared. What if she fell through too? The hole seemed so far away. Madelyn continued to walk cautiously on the ice. After what seemed like an eternity she got to the hole. Madelyn let go of Hope's hand and lay down on her stomach. She felt Hope's hand grip her ankle. Madelyn took a deep breath and dipped her arms in the frozen water. Madelyn gasped as the cold hit her. It was so painful and poor Annika had her whole body in there. Madelyn felt around and found Annika's arm. She grabbed it and pulled. Annika came to the surface crying hysterically. Her face was badly scratched.

"I got her," Madelyn screamed to the girls and she felt herself being pulled backward. She pulled Annika to the surface. When they finally got to the shore Rini picked Annika up while saying comforting words to her. They all headed toward the palace. Madelyn was freezing and her arms hurt. Mars, Mercury, Venus and Ariel met them.

"Annika," screamed Mars snatching Annika from Rini.

"We need to get her back to the palace and into a hot bath before she freezes," said Mercury wrapping a blanket around Annika. "Rini take Madelyn to Saturn and tell her to get those arms in some warm water so she won't get sick."

"Right," said Rini as she took Madelyn's hand.

"Where is Gloria," demanded Venus.

"I don't know," said Rini. "She took off as soon as Annika fell."

"Just wait until I find her," said Venus and she left.

"Gloria is in big trouble isn't she," asked Madelyn through chattering teeth. She was so cold.

"That's putting it mildly," said Rini. "Come on. We need to find your mother."

An hour later Madelyn was sitting on the couch in dry clothes with her arms under a heating pad. Hotaru had put her in a hot bath as soon as they got back to their quarters. Madelyn felt a lot better and a lot warmer.

"Here you go," said Hotaru handing her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thank you," said Madelyn as she took it. The hot drink tasted wonderful.

"I am so proud of you Darling," said Hotaru sitting down next to her daughter.

"You are," asked Madelyn.

"Yes," said Hotaru. "You helped save Annika's life."

"I hope she will be okay," said Madelyn.

"She will be," said Hotaru. "You got her out of that water quickly and Aunt Amy and Aunt Raye took her inside right away. She should be fine."

"She won't lose any of her arms or legs will she," asked Madelyn.

"What gave you that idea," asked Hotaru.

"My friend Kara's mother is a nurse and she told me that if someone's arms or legs get too cold then they have to cut them off," said Madelyn.

"That's only if they are in the freezing cold for days," said Hotaru. "Annika was only in there for a few minutes. She will be fine."

"Good," said Madelyn in relief.

Another hour passed when there was a knock at the door. It was Amy. "I just wanted to check on Madelyn," she said.

"She's fine," said Hotaru. "I gave her a hot bath and put the heating pad on her arms. She is nice and warm now."

"That's good," said Amy.

"How is Annika," asked Hotaru.

"She's shaken up but she is going to be all right," said Amy. "We managed to avoid frostbite. Physically she is going to be just fine. Emotionally I am not sure. She had a huge fright."

"Can we see her," asked Madelyn.

"Of course," said Amy.

"Mama I want to get her a present," said Madelyn.

"All right," said Hotaru. "We'll go to the store and then go and see Annika."

Later on Madelyn, Hotaru and Anthony went to Mars's quarters. In her hand Madelyn clutched a small teddy bear she got for Annika. It was a purple bear, which was Annika's favorite color.

Annika was wrapped in an electric blanket on her mother's lap. Her face was very pale and had a few scratches on it. She was also shaking like a leaf. Raye was holding her tightly.

"Hi Annika," said Madelyn giving her the teddy bear. "This is for you."

"Thank you," said Annika softly as she took the bear.

"Are we doing all right," asked Hotaru.

"We are," said Raye. "Madelyn?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Madelyn.

"Thank you for what you did today," said Raye. "You helped save my daughter's life. I am very grateful. Rini was here earlier with her parents and she told me what all of you did. I know you had the hardest job putting your arms in that freezing water."

"We are both very proud of her too," said Anthony putting his hand on his daughter's head.

"I just hope she does not get sick," said Hotaru.

"I know what you mean," said Raye looking down at her trembling daughter.

"Well we just wanted to check and see how Annika was doing," said Hotaru. "We will let her get some rest now."

"Thank you," said Raye.

"I can't believe Gloria did that to her," said Madelyn. "She is so mean."

"Her mother will deal with her," said Hotaru. "But don't worry about her. I am proud of you because of what you did."

Madelyn felt a prickle of pride as she went back to their quarters.

****

Chapter 9: Epidemic

One day when the children got home from school they had a letter with disturbing news. "A respiratory infection has hit the elementary school," said Mercury. "Apparently it is a bad one."

"Six kids from our class went home with it today," said Maggie.

"We had ten children from our class absent," added Gloria.

"This does not sound good," said Jupiter.

"It's not," said Mercury. "Apparently some children are in the hospital because of this." Mercury gave both Madelyn and Annika a worried look. Madelyn got sick very easily and if something was going around she usually caught it. Ever since Annika fell through the ice she had gotten sick easily. Mercury knew that the incident had knocked down Annika's immune system and because she was getting sick so often she had been unable to build it back up.

"Raye and Hotaru," she said in an urgent voice.

"Yes," said Mars and Saturn came over to listen.

"If I were you I'd keep these two home and home-school them until the epidemic is over with," said Mercury. "Those two have very fragile immune systems right now and there is no telling what would happen if they got this."

"I don't want to miss school," said Madelyn.

"Me either," said Annika.

"Sorry," said Mars whose mind was already made up. "I am not taking any chances. You are going to stay home until this passes. I will call the school in the morning and ask them to send your work over here."

"But Mama," wailed Annika.

"No 'buts'," said Mars firmly. "My mind is made up. I do not want you to get sick. You are staying home until this is over with."

Annika glared at Gloria. "This is all your fault," she snapped angrily. "If you had not thrown my hat out onto the lake I would be getting sick all the time."

"Enough," said Mars in a voice that told Annika to be quiet. "Let's go to our quarters now." The two left. Gloria was looking very upset but her mother kept a comforting arm around her.

"I agree with Mars," said Saturn. "I am going to call the school in the morning too."

"Mama I don't want to," whined Madelyn.

"Too bad," said Saturn. "I do not want you to get sick either. You are also staying home until this is over with."

Madelyn pouted. She had no one to blame.

****

The next couple of days were boring. Madelyn and Annika had to sit in the playroom and do their schoolwork. Hotaru and Raye took turns teaching them their lessons. The two girls could not wait until this was over with and they could go back and be with their friends. They looked forward to the end of the school day when the other children got home. According to them a more than half the school was out sick now.

On the fourth day Amy came to Hotaru's quarters worried. 

"What is going on," asked Hotaru.

"Both Gloria and Hope got the infection," she said. "They both seem to have a mild case of it but now Madelyn and Annika have been directly exposed to it."

"Oh no," said Hotaru in horror.

"Mama," said a voice and Hotaru turned to see Madelyn standing at her bedroom looking very pale. "I feel yucky."

Amy rushed over to Madelyn and felt her forehead. "She's got a high fever," she said. "Let's get her back to bed."

After a thorough examination it was clear the Madelyn had the infection. Annika still showed no signs of having it so Raye decided to take her to her cousin's cabin until all this was over with. That way Annika was away from the infection. Faith went to stay with Lita, Ken and Daisy so she would not be exposed to her sick sister. The four of them went to Ken's parents to limit their exposure. Maggie's father decided to send her to stay with his sister. Greg took Ariel to visit his father. Finally Rini was sent to stay with her grandparents. Amy set up a hospital room so she could take care of all three children together.

A few days passed and there was no change. One night Hotaru sat beside her daughter holding her hand. For three nights Madelyn had been tossing around in delirium not even aware of anything around her. Hotaru refused to leave her side.

"Hotaru," said Amy. "You need to get some rest. I'll contact you if anything changes."

"I cannot leave her side," said Hotaru. "If I lose her I do not know what I will do."

"You are not going to lose her," said Amy. "I checked today. No one has died from this."

"Not yet," said Hotaru.

"She is not going to die," said Amy firmly. "I will not let her. Now go and get some sleep. Doctor's orders."

Hotaru reluctantly went back to her quarters. Amy was right. She needed to sleep.

The next morning Amy greeted Hotaru and Anthony with a smile. "Madelyn's fever broke during the night," she said. "She is awake and eating a big breakfast."

"Thank goodness," said Hotaru in relief. "How are the other two."

"Their fever broke too," said Amy. "They are all going to be okay."

"Thank you Amy," said Anthony in relief.

"What are you two waiting for," said Amy with a laugh. "Go and see her."

Hotaru and Anthony went over to Madelyn. She had just finished eating breakfast.

"Hi Mama and Papa," she said.

"Madelyn," said Hotaru flinging her arms around her daughter. "Thank God you are going to be all right."

"I know," said Madelyn. "I'm glad. I hate being that sick."

"So do we Darling," said Anthony with a laugh. "But it is all over now. In a few days you can get up."

Hotaru was thankful her daughter was going to be all right.

****

Chapter 10: The Symbol of Saturn

Hotaru knew the day was coming. Madelyn was now in second grade and if Hotaru recalled that was the age she was when she came back to the 20th century as Sailor Chibi Saturn. Hotaru was wondering if she was ready to tell her child that she was also a Soldier of Destruction. So far since Madelyn was born Hotaru was lucky that she did not have to sacrifice herself. Hotaru did not want her daughter to have to do the same thing.

"Mama," said Madelyn breaking Hotaru out of her thoughts.

"What is it Darling," asked Hotaru.

"I finished my puzzle," she replied. "Come and take a look."

Hotaru walked over to the table. Recently Madelyn had taken a liking to jigsaw puzzles. She spent hours working on them. Hotaru and Anthony went out and bought her a good number of them. Anything to keep the child occupied. "Good job," said Hotaru. "You worked it fast."

"I am going to do another one," said Madelyn pulling out another box. She shifted over and began to work on the new puzzle next to the one she just finished. Hotaru watched her child closely. Suddenly Madelyn's forehead began to glow. Hotaru looked and saw that her suspicions were correct. It was the symbol of Saturn.

Saturn was on her way to her quarters. The Scouts had a meeting with the Queen that day. All of the Scouts had seen their symbols of their daughters' foreheads. It was time to awaken the new scouts. Saturn was nervous. She just had a talk with Sailor Pluto who assured her that she was a good mother and that Madelyn will be a good Chibi Scout. Saturn clutched Madelyn's new transformation stick in her hand. Will her child be able to accept that she was a soldier of Death and Destruction? 

"I guess I am about to find out," Saturn said to herself as she entered her quarters.

End of Part Six.

Well that is the end of Part Six. Next will be Part Seven: Hope and Faith

  


   [1]: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html
   [2]: mailto:AngelRaye2@aol.com



	7. Hope & Faith's Story

Well, here is part seven. Since Hope and Faith are twins their story will be told together. A lot of people have asked me if I am going to do Rini's story too. I doubt it since I did not create Rini. I created the rest of the Chibi Scouts so it is easy doing their stories.

I love all the e-mails I have been getting. Thank you to all that have been sending them. I love getting e-mail so please e-mail me at [AngelRaye2@aol.com][1]

Check out my web site at [http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html][2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all the daughters except for Rini.

**Our Daughters**

Part Seven: Hope and Faith

By

Angel Raye

Chapter 1: A Surprise Package

"The sea is getting restless," said Micharu one afternoon.

"You mean an enemy is nearby," asked Haruka.

"No," said Micharu. "Our new additions should be here soon."

"The twins," said Haruka. "Are you sure?"

"My memories of the 20th century may be hazy but with everyone else having children they are coming back," said Micharu.

"Right now Raye is very pregnant with her child," said Haruka. "If I recall her child and ours were about the same age."

"They were," said Micharu.

"Then we should expect them soon," said Haruka.

Micharu nodded in agreement. She wanted to have a child badly. She, Haruka and Setsuna had raised Hotaru. Now Hotaru was grown and married. She like all the other scouts lived in the palace with her husband. Micharu and Haruka watched as first Neo-Queen Serenity had Rini. Next both Setsuna and Lita had Maggie and Daisy. Mina had Gloria and now Raye was about eight months pregnant. Micharu loved all of the children. She was their aunt. But she wanted to raise her own.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Haruka was smiling at her. "We will be parents soon," she said. "Just wait."

Two days later Neptune and Uranus were going back to their quarters. It had been a typical day at the palace. Now they had to get ready to go to the concert hall where Micharu had a performance that night. They got to their quarters and saw a large basket outside the door.

"Look," gasped Neptune. "Could it be?"

"Let's take a look," said Uranus and she went over to the basket. She lifted the blanket and in the basket, lying quietly sleeping were two infants with dark blue hair.

"They are so tiny," said Neptune as she picked one of babies. "They couldn't be no more than a few days old."

"They must be the children that visited us in the past," said Uranus as she picked up the other. "Look at their foreheads." The baby in her arm had a birthmark, which was the symbol of Uranus. Micharu looked at the baby she was holding and saw that she had a birthmark, which was the symbol of Neptune.

"It's fate," said Neptune. "It's got to be."

"They seem to be in perfect health but we should have Amy check them out to make sure they are all right," said Uranus.

"I agree," said Neptune.

"They are in perfect health," said Amy as she finished examining the twins.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Micharu. "Any idea how old they might be?"

"I am guessing only about two days old," said Amy. 

"Very young then," said Haruka.

Neo-Queen Serenity came in with Luna and Artemis. "We just heard," she said. "I know two babies are no threat but as queen I have to look into this."

"I understand," said Micharu. 

Luna jumped up and took a closer look at the babies. "They have the symbols of Uranus and Neptune on their foreheads as birthmarks," she said.

"You're right," said Artemis as he jumped up beside her.

"Do you think it means anything," asked Serenity.

"I believe these babies were sent from the Moon Kingdom," said Luna. "All the other Scouts are having daughters who will one day replace them. Since Haruka and Micharu do not have their own Knights then Queen Serenity must have sent these babies into the 30th century to be future scouts for Uranus and Neptune."

"That is possible," said Artemis. "Queen Serenity may have sent many people into the future. She did not say they were all going to be in the 20th century."

"For all we know some could be sent to the 30th century," said Luna. "Or some may not have been reborn yet."

"So do you think they are all right," asked Micharu.

"I believe they are meant to be yours," said Luna. "That is if you want them."

"Of course we want them," said Haruka. "Hotaru is grown and married now. We want to have someone young in our lives again."

"Then we shall have a party to welcome the new members of the family tonight," said Serenity happily. "Excuse me while I start planning." With that she disappeared. 

Luna was sweating. "Some things will never change," she muttered as she and Artemis left too.

Amy was laughing. "She's a good queen but she still likes to have fun," she said. "Have you thought of names for your two daughters yet?"

"We have," said Micharu. "We are going to call them Hope and Faith."

"We believe it was those two things that brought these babies to us," said Haruka.

"Then welcome to the family Hope and Faith," said Amy.

That night there was a party to welcome the two new additions to the palace family. Everyone was thrilled.

"They certainly are beautiful," said Lita as she looked in the bassinet.

"I must commend you," said Mina. "One baby is proving to be a handful. I cannot imagine having two."

"We'll manage," said Micharu. "We had practice with Hotaru."

"I was not a handful," said Hotaru.

"Of course not," said Haruka smiling fondly at the younger scout.

"I just cannot wait until mine decides to come," said Raye putting her hand on her very large belly. "This pregnancy has not been easy at all."

"Just another month Raye," said Setsuna.

"I know," said Raye. "I just want it over with."

"Cake anyone," asked a caterer coming up with a tray of cakes. 

Raye clutched her stomach and turned green. "Excuse me," she gasped and ran toward the bathroom.

"Poor Raye," said Amy. "I had better go and check on her."

"You know something," said Micharu. "Seeing Raye like that makes me glad we are adopting."

"Me too," said Haruka.

"I never thought I could love someone this quickly," said Micharu.

"Not even me," said Haruka.

"Don't joke Haruka," said Micharu. "These babies are a wonderful addition to our family."

"I agree," said Haruka and she and Micharu gazed lovingly down at the two babies who were to be their daughters.

****

Chapter 2: Handfuls

It was a typical day in the nursery. Palla and Ves were both exhausted. Maggie and Daisy were now in Kindergarten so that made each day a little easier. However there were still six children for them to take care of and all of them could be handfuls at times. Even the sweet ones like Annika and Madelyn had their moments.

A loud scream came from the corner of the room. Ves went over and saw Faith and Gloria were pulling each other's hair and it didn't look like either of them were letting go.

"Girls," said Ves. "What is the rule about keeping our hands to ourselves."

"Faith pulled mine first," said Gloria.

"She took my car away," said Faith.

Ves sighed. Faith was the tougher twin out of the two and putting her with Gloria was never a good idea. Gloria was always picking fights with the other kids and now that Daisy was in school, Faith was the easiest one for her to get a rise out of. Faith loved playing with cars and since there were no boys in the nursery she usually had them to herself. Gloria was the type of child who liked snatching toys from the other kids. "Gloria you know that you do not snatch toys from the other children," said Ves. "And Faith I have told you to keep your hands to yourself. Use your words and not your hands."

"Okay," muttered Faith angrily.

"Gloria go and find something else to do," said Ves. "Right now!"

Gloria stomped over to some other toys and started to play. Ves looked around the nursery. Ariel and Madelyn were both playing quietly but where were Hope and Annika?

"Palla," said Ves. "Do you know where Hope and Annika are?"

"The last time I saw them they were coloring at the table," said Palla. 

"Isn't the paint cabinet behind the coloring table," asked Ves. "You know how those two like to paint."

"We had better check," said Palla and the two went over. Sure enough Hope and Annika had gotten the paint out but they weren't painting on paper. They were painting themselves.

"What are you doing," cried Palla taking the paint away from the girls.

"We're putting on make-up," said Hope.

"And coloring our hair," said Annika whose purple hair had yellow paint in it. "I wanted my hair to be the same color as Aunt Mina's and the queen."

"I wanted to look as pretty as Micharu Mama," said Hope.

"Well you both are a mess," said Ves pulling the two girls to their feet. "And you are both in trouble."

Suddenly the Scouts came in to pick up their daughters. Neptune and Mars stared in horror at Hope and Annika.

"What's this," demanded Neptune.

"My apologies," said Ves. "We turned our back on them for a few minutes to deal with the other children and these two got into the paint."

"It's not paint it's make-up," said Hope. "We wanted to be pretty."

"You were already pretty," said Neptune picking Hope up.

"Why do you have paint in your hair," Mars asked Annika as she picked her up.  
"I wanted my hair to be the same color as the queen's and Aunt Mina's," said Annika.

"I'm flattered," muttered Venus as she wiped Gloria's runny nose with a Kleenex.

"You are going to keep your own hair color," said Mars. "When you turn eighteen you can do whatever you want to your hair but for right now you keep your hair color as it is. Now we are going to have to wash your hair."

"I don't wanna," wailed Annika.

"Too bad," said Mars as she carried Annika out of the nursery.

"And you are not to wear make-up until you are thirteen," said Neptune. She turned to Ves. "Tell me that Faith at least behaved today."

"Other than a couple of fights with Gloria she was fine," said Ves.

"That's good to hear," said Neptune. "These two are such a handful."

"That is why I only have one," said Venus. "Mine can be twenty by herself."

"We need to talk to you about her," said Palla and she and Venus went to a quiet corner to talk.

Faith was bored. Micharu and Haruka were busy trying to get all the paint off of Hope and her clothing. Faith wondered why her sister wanted to wear dumb things like make-up and dresses. Faith preferred to wear jeans. Hope was always wanted to put a dress on and refused to go anywhere without wearing one.. She loved playing with dolls too which Faith thought was stupid. A good set of cars and a baseball any day was goo d enough for her. Faith picked up her little baseball bat and ball. She began to toss the ball up in the air and hit it. She took a swing and heard a loud crash behind her. She turned around and was horrified to see that she had knocked over Micharu's expensive vase.

"What is going on," called a voice and Micharu and Haruka came in. "My vase!"

"I didn't do it," said Faith hastily.

"Then who did," asked Haruka.

"Luna," said Faith.

"Interesting," said Haruka. "Considering Luna is not even here right now."

"She left," said Faith.

"You deal with this," said Micharu. "I am going to finish getting Hope cleaned up."

"Tell the truth Faith," said Haruka.

"I did it," said Faith in an ashamed voice.

"And what is the rule about playing ball in the house," asked Haruka.

"Not to," said Faith.

"Good," said Haruka. "Now hand over the bat and ball. We only play it outside."

"Okay," said Faith.

"Now you can sit in the corner and think about it," said Haruka.

Faith pouted and went to the corner and sat down. Haruka shook her head. She felt that overall they were good kids but they were certainly handfuls.

****

Chapter 3: Festival

"Hold still Faith," said Micharu as she tried to finish getting the child's kimono on her. Faith grumbled but stood still. "There you go."

Faith looked down at her yellow kimono. There was a traditional Japanese festival in town that day so everyone was putting on their traditional Japanese kimonos to attend. All of the Scouts, Knights, and the children were going. Even the King and Queen were going with Rini. Faith loved these festivals but she hated wearing a kimono. She would much rather wear jeans.

"I look so pretty," squealed Hope as she gazed down at her blue kimono. Hope loved wearing kimonos.

"Why do I have to wear this," whined Faith. 

"Because it is a traditional festival and everyone wears their kimonos to it," said Micharu.

"Haruka Papa is wearing hers," said Hope.

"I am," said Haruka coming in wearing her kimono.

"Are we going to see the other kids today," asked Hope.

"We are going to meet all of them for fireworks this evening," said Micharu.

"Good," said Faith.

"Is everyone ready," asked Haruka.

"We are," said Micharu.

"Then let's go," said Haruka.

The festival was a lot fun with many activities for the children. Faith spilled food down her kimono much to Micharu's chagrin. 

"Couldn't you be more careful," asked Micharu as she tried to wipe the food off of Faith's kimono. "These things are dry clean only."

"Sorry," said Faith.

"Cut her some slack Micharu," said Haruka. "After all she is just a child."

"Can we try goldfish scooping," asked Hope.

"Of course," said Haruka. "Let's go."

At the goldfish-scooping stand there was a group of teenagers helping children scoop up the goldfish. Hope tried to scoop up a goldfish but was unable too.   
"I wanted a goldfish," she whined.

"Allow me," said Haruka and she reached in and scooped one out without any problem.

"Thank you Haruka Papa," said Hope in delight.

"You are very welcome," said Haruka.

"Faith we have a fish," said Hope.

"Goody," said Faith.

"Just don't let the cats near it or that is the end of it," said Micharu. "Now I want to look at some paintings."

When it got dark everyone headed toward the place to meet. All of the children started to romp and play before the fireworks.

"Be careful in your kimono Gloria," said Mina. "We don't want it to get dirty."

"I don't care," said Gloria in a rude voice.

"Young lady have a seat right here," said Mina through gritted teeth as she pulled Gloria to a siting position.

"Incredible," said Haruka to Micharu.

"What is," asked Micharu.

"That a child that young could be so rude," said Haruka.

"Wait until she starts Kindergarten next year," said Micharu. "They won't put up with that."

"At least ours will do fine," said Haruka looking at the twins. Faith was romping around with Daisy while Hope was picking flowers with Madelyn and Annika. Rini was helping them. Ariel was only two so she was staying near her parents. Maggie was sitting with her mother since she did not get to spend as much time with her. Out of all the children Annika looked the most traditional. Raye had put her hair up in a knot and placed traditional accessories to adorn it. Annika looked like a traditional Japanese child.

"It's getting dark girls," called Lita. "Come back to us now."

"Yes," added Hotaru. "The fireworks are going to start soon."

"Yeah," squealed Faith as she ran over and plunked herself in Haruka's lap. Hope settled down in Micharu's.

The fireworks started. The bang scared Ariel who began wailing. Amy held her close. Annika, also scared, flung her arms around Raye crying. Hotaru had her hands over Madelyn's ears. Hope buried her head in Micharu's lap putting her hands on her ears.

"Well I guess four out of nine being scared isn't too bad," said Micharu in amusement as she held Hope close to her.

"At least the others are enjoying them," said Haruka looking at Faith who was standing up and clapping her hands.

"How can twins be so different," asked Micharu.

"It's good though," said Haruka. "It gives each of them a separate personality."

"That's true," said Micharu. "We are so blessed to have them."

"We are," said Haruka as she looked lovingly at both of her children. "They are great kids."

"And today was a perfect day," added Micharu holding Haruka's hand.

It had been a great day.

****

Chapter 4: A Tomboy and a Lady

"You are such a mess Faith," said Hope on the way home from school. 

"I don't care," said Faith looking at her dirty, torn jumper. During recess the boys in their kindergarten class decided to play baseball. Faith ran over to join them and proved to be a better player than all of the boys in the class. She had gotten very dirty but she had a great time.

Rini laughed as she looked at the girls. "I have never met twins who are so different," she said. "You are such a mess Faith and Hope is so immaculate."

"What's immaculate," asked Daisy.

"It means clean," said Rini.

"Stop using hard words all the time," whined Annika.

"We don't know those hard words," added Gloria.

"Hey look at that tree," said Faith. "Let's climb it."

"I am not going to get my dress dirty," said Hope.

"We have to get home Faith," said Rini. "I promised all of your mothers I would get all of you home. I have too much homework to wait around."

"No fair," grumbled Faith as she followed the others back to the palace.

"Look at your jumper," scolded Neptune. "It's ruined."

"No it isn't," said Jupiter looking at the tear. "I can fix that."

"I like playing ball," said Faith. "Why do I have to wear dresses to school?"

"I would like you to dress like a girl sometimes," said Neptune.

"I hate dresses," grumbled Faith.

"Fine," said Neptune realizing she was not going to win this battle. "But do not ruin anymore clothes."

"I won't," said Faith. "Can I go play in the tree house?"

"Go ahead," said Uranus.

"I'll come too," said Gloria who loved the tree house.

"I wanted to play tea party," said Hope.

"I'll play with you," said Annika.

"Okay," said Hope in delight and the two little girls ran off.  
"So different," said Uranus.

"That they are," said Neptune.

"Maybe we should let them explore their differences," suggested Uranus.

"What do you suggest," asked Neptune. 

"We have something to ask you girls," said Micharu that night before bedtime.

"What is it," asked Hope.

"You like playing ball right Faith," asked Haruka.

"Yes," said Faith with enthusiasm.

"Then how about signing up for a little league team," suggested Haruka.

"Really," cried Faith in delight.

"You want to do that," asked Micharu.

'Yes," shrieked Faith with enthusiasm.

"Good," said Haruka. "Now as for Hope. How would you like to take piano and art lessons?"

"Hurrah," cried Hope. "I would like that very much."

"Then it is settled," said Micharu. "Haruka Papa will sign Faith up for a team tomorrow and I will teach Hope to play the piano. I will also sign her up for an art class."

"We decided since you girls are so different we need to let you go after your interests," said Haruka.

"I can't wait," said Faith. "I am going to be the best one on the team."

"And I am going to do concerts like Micharu Mama," said Hope.

"Okay girls," laughed Micharu. "It's bedtime. Who is going to put you to bed tonight?"

"You," said Faith.

"Haruka Papa did it last night," added Hope.

"Give me a kiss then," said Haruka and the children kissed her goodnight.

"I love you Haruka Papa," said Hope.

"Me too," said Faith.

"I love the both of you," said Haruka.

In the bedroom there was the usual arguing over which book to read but Micharu reminded Faith that it was Hope's turn tonight. Faith grumbled as Hope picked out "Sleeping Beauty." After the story was read Micharu tucked the girls in and kissed them goodnight.

"Faith," said Hope once Micharu left. "Why do you like doing boy things?"

"I just do," said Faith. "It's more fun."

"Don't you like playing with me," asked Hope.

"Of course I do," said Faith. "You are my sister and my best friend. I love doing things with you."

"Really," asked Hope in delight. "You are my best friend too."

"Goodnight Hope," said Faith.

"Goodnight Faith," said Hope as she settled down to go to sleep.

****

Chapter 5: Art Classes

"Come on let's go," said Hope impatiently to Annika and Daisy. The girls were on their way to art class. As soon as Raye heard that Micharu signed up Hope she immediately signed up Annika. One reason was that Annika was very good in art. The second reason was that Raye was hoping it would help break through Annika's shyness. Lita signed Daisy up because she was also good at art and because she was hoping it would give Daisy something to do other than fight. All three girls had been taking the art class for a year now and enjoyed it immensely even though Annika usually stuck by Hope and Daisy like glue.

"What are we going to do today," asked Daisy.

"I think we are going to work with clay," said Annika.

"I know what I want to make," said Hope as she tossed her blue curls over her shoulder.

"What are you going to make," asked Daisy.

"I am going to make the Holy Grail," said Hope. "Rini showed me a picture of it in the Queen's room and one she made herself when she was in the past. I want to try and make one too."

"I think I am going to make Crescent," said Daisy. "What about you Annika?"

"I don't know," said Annika. "I guess I'll decide in class." 

In class the girls each got their clay. Hope very carefully began to work on making the Holy Grail. She was very deep in concentration.

"Very good Hope," said Mary, the art teacher. "I can tell you already knew what you were going to make."

"Thank you," said Hope proudly.

"I also wanted to tell you that the painting you did last week is wonderful," said Mary. "For such a small child you are remarkably talented."

"I am," asked Hope in delight.

"Yes," said Mary. "In a couple of weeks we are having an art show here. I want everyone to have something to show. I was hoping you would put your painting in."

"I will," said Hope in delight. "Thank you Mary."

When Hope got home she was overjoyed. "Micharu Mama and Haruka Papa," she cried in delight. "Guess what the teacher told me?"

"What did she tell you," asked Micharu smiling at the child's excitement.

"She told me for a small child I am very talented," said Hope proudly.

"We knew that already," said Haruka. "And we are very proud of you."

"The art school is having an art show in a couple of weeks," said Hope. "We will be going won't we?"

"Of course," said Micharu.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," said Haruka.

"Yeah," squealed Hope. "I can't wait."

On the night of the art show Micharu, Haruka, Hope and Faith went over to the art school. Faith was grumbling. "Do I really have to go," she asked.

"This is your sister's art show," said Micharu. "Of course you have to go."

"It's boring," said Faith.

"Enough," said Haruka sternly. "Unless you want a time out when you get home."

Faith sealed her lips shut and did not say another word. She followed her family inside. Raye, Chad and Annika were already in the classroom looking at her work. At the other side of room were Lita, Ken and Daisy looking at the clay sculpture of Crescent she had made.

"I think everyone is here now," said Mary. "As all of you know this is the six to eight year olds class. These children are very talented and worked very hard so please enjoy their work."

"Our first grade teacher says that Annika and I are the best artists in the entire first grade," Hope proudly told Mary.

"Very good," said Mary as everyone chuckled with amusement. Hope just gave a big smile while Annika flushed in embarrassment and buried her face in Raye's skirt.

"Bragging is not becoming," Micharu whispered in Hope's ear.

"Sorry," said Hope turning red.

Mary came over to talk to Haruka and Micharu. "I hope you will continue to let your child take this class," she told them. "She is very talented."  
"Thank you," said Micharu. "I love art too so she and I paint together all the time."

"I am glad to hear that," said Mary. "So many children show remarkable talent but it does not get encouraged. It is always wonderful to see parents taking time out from their busy schedules to work with their children."

"Well we will keep encouraging it as long as she wants it," said Micharu. "I teach her piano too and she enjoys both."

"I am glad to hear it," said Mary as she walked over to talk to Raye and Chad.

"We are so proud of you," said Micharu kissing Hope on the cheek.

"Good job," said Haruka giving Hope a hug.

"I am going to be an artist when I grow up," said Hope proudly.

Haruka and Micharu gave each other a look. They knew Hope might have to give up that dream because of destiny. However they could let her dream for right now.

****

Chapter 6: The Baseball Game

"Why do I have to go," whined Hope. "I hate baseball."

"Your sister has been to your art shows," said Haruka. "So you need to go to her games."

"But I hate baseball," griped Hope.

"That's enough," said Micharu. "No more whining. Let's just cheer Faith on."

Hope sat back to watch. "Boring," she thought to herself.

Faith was excited. Game time was her favorite time. She was one of only three girls on the team but she did not care. There was nothing she liked to do more than playing a good game of baseball. She did not care if she got dirty as long as she had fun.

"Are you going to give us a few strike outs Faith," asked one of her teammates, Jay.

"You just watch me," said Faith who was the pitcher. "I'll strike everyone out."

"You know you are not bad," said Jay. "For a girl."

"Just don't ever call me a sissy," said Faith as she held up her fist. "Or you will get this."

"No problem," said Jay as he began to sweat. "I've heard about your punches. I do not want one."

"Good," said Faith as she pulled at her ponytail.

It was at the top of the ninth inning. Faith was pitching. Her team was winning 5 to 4. There were two outs and the bases were loaded. Faith was getting tired but knew that if she could strike this batter out her team would win. The batter already had two strikes.

"Come on Faith," cheered her team. "You can do it."

"Come on Faith," called Haruka.

Faith concentrated hard. "I can do it," she said and she threw.

"Ball," shouted the umpire. Faith was dismayed. That made three balls. One more and the batter would get to walk thus scoring a point for the team.

"Time out," called the coach and he ran over. "Are you okay Faith?"

"I am fine," said Faith. "My arm is just getting tired."

"Do you want someone to take your place," he asked.

"No," said Faith. "I want to do this."

"Very well," said the coach. "You can do it. We believe in you."

Faith nodded her head and concentrated. "Believe," she said to herself. She looked up at the stands at Hope. Hope gave her the thumbs up. Faith nodded her head again and continued to concentrate hard. She threw a mighty pitch.

"Strike three," yelled the umpire. "You are out."

"Hurrah we won," shouted the team and Faith felt her self being lifted onto her teammates' shoulders. She looked over and saw her family clapping and cheering. Even Hope was going wild in delight. Her family ran out to the field to congratulate her.

"Good job Faith," said Haruka as she grabbed the child.

"You played wonderfully," said Micharu kissing Faith on the cheek.

"Not bad," said Hope. "For a baseball game."

"Good play Faith," said the coach. "You are definitely a star player."

"Hurrah for Faith," yelled the team. "She's our hero."

Faith beamed with pride. Her team won and she had a good time. Baseball was the best game in the world.

That night it was Haruka that put the girls to bed. Hope pouted since it was Faith's turn to choose a story but she was quiet about it. Once Haruka left Faith spoke up. "Hope," she said. "I don't know why you hate baseball. It is so much fun."

"I just don't," said Hope. "But then you don't like playing with dolls."

"Isn't it weird how we are twins but we don't like the same thing," asked Faith.

"It is," said Hope. "But we love each other and that is all that matters."

"I guess you are right," said Faith. "And don't forget we love Micharu Mama and Haruka Papa."

"And that's important," said Hope as she got up and walked over to Faith. Faith moved over and Hope climbed in next to her. Wrapped in each other's arms the two little girls went to sleep.

****

Chapter 7: A New Pet?

Faith, Annika, and Gloria were playing in a nearby creek. Annika really did not want to come but Gloria talked her into it. Hope refused and went back home.

"Let's go rock hopping," said Faith and she began to hop on the rocks.

"I'm coming," said Gloria and she began to hop after Faith.

"All right," said Annika reluctantly as she began to hop after her two friends. Suddenly Annika fell and landed in the water. She immediately began to cry.

"Come on crybaby," said Gloria. "You're just a little wet."

"Shut up Gloria," said Faith as she hopped back over to Annika to help her up. Annika gripped Faith's hand and then suddenly gave a loud scream.

"What is it," asked Gloria in alarm.

"Look," said Annika in a shaky voice as she pointed to a rock. "A snake."

Faith and Gloria looked and saw a tiny green snake sitting on a rock.

"Yuck," said Gloria. "Keep it away from me."

"He's cute," said Faith and she reached over and picked the snake up.

"Don't touch it," squealed Annika.

"Why, he won't hurt us," said Faith. "I am going to take him home with me."

"Don't," said Gloria. "No one will let you bring it in."

"I don't care," said Faith. "He's cute and I want to keep him."

The girls headed home. Annika and Gloria kept a reasonable distance from Faith and the snake. They arrived at the palace and saw Serenity, Raye and Mina in the garden.

"Annika what happened to you," asked Raye when she saw Annika's wet clothes.

"I fell in the creek," said Annika.

"Well let's get you changed before you catch cold," said Raye picking Annika up and carrying her in doors.

"We saw a snake" said Gloria and Faith pinched her hard. "Ouch!"

"I hope you didn't touch it," said Mina.

"I didn't," said Gloria emphatically.

"Got to go," said Faith and she ran inside toward her quarters. She had managed to hide the snake in her cap and did not want anyone to see it. She got to her quarters and went right to her room. Hope was in there drawing pictures. "Want to see what I got?"

"What do you have," asked Hope looking up from her drawing.

Faith pulled the snake out of her cap. "A snake," she said.

Hope let out a blood-curdling scream. "Get it away from me," she screamed.

"He's cute," said Faith. "And I am going to keep him."

"No you are not," screamed Hope as she jumped up on her bed. "I won't let you keep him. He is yucky."

"You can't tell me what to do," shouted Faith. "I want to keep him."

"Well I don't," screamed Hope.

"What is going on in here," asked Micharu sharply as she came in. "I am trying to give Madelyn a piano lesson right now and this shouting in here needs to stop."

"Look at what Faith brought home Micharu Mama," said Hope tearfully. "She wants to keep it and I am afraid of it."

Micharu looked and saw the snake in Faith's hands. She let out a gasp of fright. "Where did you get this disgusting thing," she demanded as she went over and pulled Hope close to her.

"At the creek," said Faith. "And he is not disgusting. I wan to keep him."

"I'm sorry Faith," said Micharu. "But I agree with Hope on this one. You may not keep him."

"Not fair," yelled Faith.

"Life is not fair," said Micharu.

"What is going on," asked Haruka coming in.

"Look at what our little tomboy brought home," said Micharu.

Haruka looked and saw the snake in Faith's hands. "Where did you get that," she asked.

"At the creek," said Faith. "I want to keep him."

"That's not possible," said Haruka looking at Micharu and Hope. "I'm afraid you are going to have to take him back."

"But," began Faith but Haruka held up her hand and stopped her.

"No," said Haruka. "Now let's go take this thing back to where it belongs."

Faith pouted and followed Haruka out the door.

After taking the snake back to the creek, Haruka and Faith headed home. Faith was still pouting. She wanted to keep the snake.

"Why couldn't I keep it," asked Faith. "It would not have hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry," said Haruka. "But Micharu Mama and Hope would not have been happy with the snake living with us. Not only that but I know there are a large number of people in the palace who would not want the snake there."

"Annika and Gloria did not like it either," said Faith. "I just wanted a pet. The Queen has Luna, Rini has Diana, Daisy has Crescent, and Aunt Mina and Gloria have Artemis. I wanted a pet of my own."

"The cats are there for everyone," said Haruka. "True they belong to someone but they are there to help everyone."

"I know," said Faith sullenly. Something caught her eye. "Look Haruka Papa, a turtle."

Haruka looked and sure enough there was a turtle in the middle of their path. Faith ran over to pick him up. "He's cute," she said.

"I think we can talk Micharu Mama and Hope into letting a turtle stay with us," said Haruka. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes," said Faith in delight.

"Well then we had better stop at the pet store and find some things for him," said Haruka and she and Faith headed toward the pet store.

"He is cute," said Hope gazing into the turtle's cage.

"I can deal with him," said Micharu.

"So we can keep him," asked Faith eagerly.

"Yes," said Micharu. "We can keep him."

"Goody," squealed Faith in delight.

"What are you going to name him," asked Haruka.

"How about Prince Charming," suggested Hope.

"Yuck," said Faith making a face. "I am not going to name him a sissy name like that."

"Then what are you going to name him," asked Hope with an offended look on her face.

"Slugger," said Faith. "I like that name."

"That's an interesting name," said Haruka. "We will call him that."

Faith proudly looked at the newest member of the family.

****

Chapter 8: An Embarrassment

"There's going to be a talent show at school," Hope told Rini in excitement as they walked home from school one day.

"Really," said Rini who was now at Crystal Tokyo Middle School. "Are any of you going to be in it?"

"Yes," said Hope. "I am going to play the piano."

"I am going to sing," said Gloria.

"Great," said Rini. "Anyone else?"

"No way," said Annika shaking her head quickly.

"No one else," said Ariel.

"There is going to be two shows," said Daisy. "One for the kids and one for the parents in the evening."

"I can't wait," said Hope. "I am going to go home and start practicing right away."

The next week was busy. Hope spent every day at the piano practicing the song she was going to do for the talent show. Faith was getting tired of listening to the same song over and over again. She and Hope got into many arguments over it.

"Can't you play something different," begged Faith.

"This is the song I am playing for the talent show," Hope replied. "I have to practice so it will be good."

"You already are good," groaned Faith. "But you are driving me crazy."

"Then get out," said Hope. "I want to keep practicing."

"Fine," grumbled Faith as she stomped out of their quarters.

Hope continued playing. She wanted to do so well for the talent show.

"Don't practice to much now," said Micharu coming in.

"But I want to do good," said Hope.

"And you will," said Micharu sitting down on the bench next to Hope.

"You think so," asked Hope.

"Yes," said Micharu. "You have been playing for two years now. You are very good for a child of your age."

"Thank you," said Hope feeling more confident in herself.

On the day of the talent show Hope found that she was nervous. They were going to perform for the students that day. It was the end of the day so after the talent show everyone was going home. She was glad that Gloria was backstage with her so she could talk with her. Gloria was not nervous at all. She was very excited. Right now they were waiting for their turns.

"Why are you not nervous," asked Hope.

"Mommy told me to look for the people in the audience I know," said Gloria. "Then I will be all right."

Hope decided to try that. When her turn came she looked out in the audience. She looked at the second grade and saw Faith, who gave her the thumbs up. She looked and saw her class with Annika and Ariel sitting together. She next looked at the fourth grade and saw Daisy and Maggie sitting together. Finally she looked at the first grade and saw Madelyn sitting with her friend Kara. Hope was still nervous but she sat down at the piano and began to play. She made a couple of mistakes but she remembered what Micharu mentioned about musicians having to go on despite the mistakes. So she kept playing. When she finished everyone started clapping. Hope was relieved. Unfortunately as she was leaving she tripped over the microphone wires and sprawled on the floor. Hope felt the flame of embarrassment rise up as everyone in the audience began to laugh. She jumped up and ran out off the stage. Instead of going to the room she went outside, too embarrassed to face anyone. Tears fell down her face.

"Hope," said a voice and Hope looked up to see Faith standing there. "My teacher told me I could go and see if you were all right."

"I can't believe I fell over like that," choked Hope as she began to cry hard.

Faith sat down next to her twin and put an arm around her shoulders. "I think you played good," she said. "So what if you fell. Everyone falls down once in a while."

"I don't want to do this for the parents tonight," said Hope. "What if it happens again?"

"Just watch where you are going next time," said Faith. "And it won't."

Hope felt a little better. It was so good to have a twin.

"Hope," called another voice and she looked up to see Annika. "Our teacher sent me to find you. Come on. It is time to go back to our class so we can get ready to go home."

"Okay," said Hope as she got up. Faith was in a different class this year but she was okay with that.

"I had better go back to my class," said Faith. "I'll see you after school."

Hope and Annika went back to the classroom. Hope felt a lot better. It was wonderful having a twin and Annika did not say anything about what happened to her on stage. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

****

Chapter 9: Anger

"Then I am going to give her the biggest punch in the nose," said Faith angrily.

"Now Faith," said Hope looking up from her drawing. "You know Micharu Mama and Haruka Papa won't let you do that."

"I know," said Faith as she sat down. "I am just so mad."

"Me too," said Hope as she continued drawing.

"What are you drawing," asked Faith coming over.

Hope held up the paper. "Gloria falling through the ice," she said. "That's what she needs. The same thing to happen to her."

Faith laughed. "I'll push her in myself," she said.

"Girls what are you two talking about," asked Neptune as she and Uranus came in.

"We are going to push Gloria into the icy water," said Faith. "After what she did to poor Annika today she deserves it."

"Yes," said Hope. "We are so mad at her right now."

"You have to forgive Gloria," said Uranus. "What happened was an accident."

"So what," said Faith. "It would not have happened if Gloria had not thrown Annika's hat on the icy lake."

"That's true," said Neptune. "But it was still an accident."

"I don't care," said Hope. "I don't want to talk to her."

"Me either," said Faith. She sat quietly for a minute and then spoke up. "How is Annika?"

"She is going to be fine," said Uranus. "Aunt Raye and Aunt Amy got her out of the wet clothes quickly and into a warm bath."

"Good," said Hope in relief. "Can we go and see her?"

"Of course," said Neptune. "We will all go and see her."

"I want to get her a present," said Hope.

"Me too," said Faith.

"Okay," said Uranus. "We will go to the store first then."

Later on Haruka, Micharu, Hope, and Faith were at Raye's quarters. Hope had gotten Annika a coloring book and Faith had gotten her some new crayons. They knocked on the door and Raye called for them to come in. Raye was sitting on the couch holding Annika tightly. Annika was wrapped in a blanket and was very pale. There were some scratches from the broken ice all over her face and she was still shaking.

"We had to come by and see how Annika was doing," said Haruka.

"Hi Annika," said Hope holding out the coloring book.

"We are so glad you are going to be all right," said Faith as she handed over the crayons.

"What do you say Sweetheart," Raye asked Annika.

"Thank you," said Annika softly.

"You poor thing," said Micharu patting Annika on the head. "You must have been scared to death."

"I was," choked Annika as s tears fell down her face. Raye held the child tightly. Hope and Faith looked at each other grimly. Gloria was going to be sorry for what she did.

"So you will help us," Faith asked Ariel in the playroom later on.

"Of course," said Ariel. "I will help tell the entire second grade what Gloria did."

"Good," said Hope. "Have you been to see Annika?"

"Yes," said Ariel. "I hate Gloria right now."

"We all do," said a voice and Daisy, Maggie and Madelyn came in. 

"None of us are going to talk to her," said Maggie.

"What about Rini," asked Faith.

"She is going to talk to Gloria but she will be the only one," said Madelyn.

"Then it's agreed," said Daisy. "The silent treatment begins tomorrow morning."

True to everyone's word none of the girls would speak to Gloria. Faith, Hope and Ariel told the entire second grade what had happened so everyone was staying away from Gloria who was just absolutely miserable. Annika was sick for a couple of days afterwards but when she came back to school she also refused to even look at Gloria. It got to a point so that Gloria was running ahead of everyone else on the way home.

After a few days of the silent treatment Micharu and Haruka came to talk to the twins. "You need to end this silent treatment," said Micharu.

"Why," asked Faith. "Gloria deserves it."

"Yes," said Hope. "What she did was mean."

"It was not right," said Haruka. "But Gloria is very sorry about what had happened and you are all only making her feel worse."

"Annika is not talking to her either," Faith pointed out.

"We know," said Micharu. "And I am glad you two want to support her but hopefully all that will be over with tomorrow."

"How do you know," asked Hope.

"We just do," said Haruka remembering that Pluto was going to talk to Annika today.

"If Annika starts talking to her then so will we," said Faith.

"We would like it if you start talking to her now," said Micharu.

"All right," said Hope reluctantly.

"We'll do it," said Faith with a sigh.

"Good girls," said Haruka. "Now go and get ready for dinner."

The next day Hope and Faith saw that Annika was talking to Gloria again. So the rest of the girls agreed that they would start talking to her too.

****

Chapter 10: Separated

"Faith," hissed Hope on night. "Please wake up."

"What is it," mumbled Faith waking up.

"I don't feel good," said Hope and she gave a loud cough.

Faith was immediately wide-awake. A respiratory infection was going around the school right now and more than half the kids were out with it. In fact Annika and Madelyn were being kept home by their mothers and home schooled until this was over with. Faith wondered if her sister had it. She got up and went over to Hope's bed.

"Are you all right," she asked.

"No," said Hope. "I am having trouble breathing."

Faith ran out of the room and went into her parents' room. She jumped on Micharu who jolted up with alarm. "Faith what is it," she asked.

"Hope's sick," said Faith.

Micharu got up and pulled on her robe. Haruka had also awakened and pulled on her robe too. They all went into the twins' room and saw that Hope was feeling miserable.

Micharu felt Hope's forehead. "She has a fever," she said. "I am afraid she might have this infection that is going around."

"We had better have Amy check her in the morning," said Haruka. 

The next morning it was confirmed. Hope had the infection. Gloria and Madelyn had it too. The other parents decided to take their children to stay with relatives until this was over with. Although Faith protested she went with Daisy, and her parents to see Ken's parents. She wanted to stay near Hope but Micharu and Haruka did not want her around the sickness. So Faith went with Daisy and her family. She missed Hope terribly though and spent most of the time moping around.

"Come on Faith," said Daisy. "Let's play a game or something."

"I don't want to," said Faith.

"All you do is mope around," said Daisy.

"Leave her alone Daisy," said Crescent. "She misses her sister right now. They have never been apart before."

"All right," said Daisy. "If you want to play with us come and find us."

"Okay," said Faith and she continued to gaze out the window. She could not stop missing Hope.

"Faith," said Lita as she came in. "Are you okay?"

"No," said Faith as tears fell down her face. "I want Hope."

"I know you miss your sister right now," said Lita as she put her arm around Faith. "But you do not want to get sick too."

"No I don't," said Faith. "I am just so use to having her with me all the time."

"Well you are twins," said Lita. "You two have always been together from the day you were born. You are not used to being away from her."

"I miss her," said Faith. 

"You will see her when she gets better," said Lita. "I promise."  
"Okay," said Faith. "Aunt Lita can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," said Lita.

"Please don't tell anyone I was crying," said Faith. "I don't want anyone to know."

"My lips are sealed," said Lita with a laugh. "Your secret is safe with me.'

At the palace Haruka and Micharu took turns staying by Hope's side. Amy had set up a hospital room so that she could take care of all three girls together. 

"Micharu Mama," said Hope. "Where is Faith?"

"We told you," said Micharu as she held a cool cloth to Hope's head. "We did not want her to get sick so she is with Daisy and her family."

"I want Faith," said Hope.

"I know you do," said Micharu. "I miss her too but until you get better we are not going to be able to see her."

Hope felt tears fall down her face. She really missed Faith right now. Micharu placed a comforting hand on Hope's shoulder. She looked over at Mina who was helping Gloria get a drink of water. Mina saw the look on Micharu's face and smiled sympathetically.

"They have never been apart before have they," she asked.

"No I am afraid not," said Micharu. "I cannot wait until this is over with so that Faith can come home."

"I can't wait either," said Mina as she placed a cool cloth on Gloria's head. "This has not been an easy ordeal for anyone."

"It will be over soon," said Haruka coming in. "The kids throughout the city are getting better. There have been no more reported cases."

"That is good to hear," said Micharu in relief. "Maybe this will be over with in a couple of days."

In a few days Hope, Gloria, and Madelyn were all better and the rest of the Scouts, Knights and the children returned to the palace. Faith came back and was overjoyed to see her sister again. She ran over and jumped on the bed. The two girls hugged tightly.

"I missed you," said Faith.

"I missed you too," said Hope. "Let's never be apart again."

"Never," said Faith and the two girls hugged each other. Haruka and Micharu watched with smiles on their faces. It was good to be together again.

****

Chapter 11: Party

"I don't want to put that on," said Faith stubbornly.

"I am sorry Faith but you have too," said Micharu in a tired voice. "As a princess of Uranus you are expected to be there and you have to wear your princess dress."

"Haruka wears a tuxedo," argued Faith. "Why can't I wear one."

"When you are an adult you can," said Micharu. "But for right now you have to wear this."

Faith grumbled and put her yellow princess dress on. Tonight was both Neo-Queen Serenity and Rini's birthdays so there was going to be a huge celebration. Since Rini was fourteen she was no longer having a kiddy party. Many teenagers from her school were going to be there. Faith and Hope both knew this was going to be a boring party.

'Maybe Gloria will do something," said Hope.

"You can always count on her to make things interesting," said Faith.

"You two like it when she gets in trouble," asked Haruka.

"No," said Hope.

"We just like what she does that gets her into trouble," said Faith.

"Just don't do the same thing she does," begged Micharu.

"We won't," said Hope and Faith nodded.

"Good," said Haruka. "Now let's go."

Everyone left for the party.

As usual the party was boring. Rini had a lot of friends there and they were all dancing with the adults. Hope and Faith went and found Gloria and Annika. 

"This is so boring," said Hope.

"Don't worry," said Gloria. "I've got some ideas that will make it more interesting."

"What have you got," asked Faith eagerly.

Gloria leaned over and whispered to the three girls her ideas.

"I don't know," said Annika doubtfully. "We could get into a lot of trouble."

"I think it's funny," said Faith. 

"Me too," said Hope. "Let's do it."

"Come on Annika," said Gloria. "It will be funny."

"All right," said Annika reluctantly gave in.

The four girls spread out around the one of food tables. The each had a safety pin that Gloria had provided. Carefully they each safety pinned the tablecloth to other people's clothing. No one noticed. The four girls quickly ran back to each other and watched carefully.

"I wish I had a video camera," said Faith. "This will be so funny."

"Come on someone move," said Gloria.

As if on cue a couple of the people moved. Without any warning the tablecloth came off and the food went on the floor. The other people who were pinned fell over. It was just too funny. The four girls started laughing.

"Gloria," said Mina fiercely coming over. "I know you had something to do with this."

"Someone has to cause trouble," said Gloria.

"You are grounded for two weeks," said Mina as she dragged Gloria away.

"Annika," said Raye in a stern voice. 

Annika's lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry," she wailed. "It was just a joke."

"Not a very funny one," said Raye. "You may sit in that chair over there until the party is over. I have told you dozens of times not to do something wrong just because someone else wants you too. We will discuss the rest of your punishment when we get back to our quarters." 

Sniffling Annika went over to the chair and sat down. Raye followed her over there lecturing her.

Haruka and Micharu came over. "What did we tell you both tonight," asked Haruka angrily.

"Not to do what Gloria does," said Faith.

"But we did anyway," said Hope in an ashamed voice.

"There is a chair for each of you to sit in until the party is over," said Micharu. "Go now and when this is over we will talk about the rest of your punishment."

The four girls were each grounded from certain privileges for two weeks and all the parents made them write a note of apology to the King, Queen and Rini for messing up the party. During recess one day Hope, Faith and Annika made a pact that they would not do anything with Gloria at parties again. From now on if she wanted to stir things up she can do it by herself.

****

Chapter 12: The Symbols of Neptune and Uranus

"The sea is getting restless," Micharu told Haruka one night after the girls had gone to bed.

"So is the wind," said Haruka.

"It will be time to tell the twins of their destinies soon," said Micharu. "But are they ready?"

"They are good and strong girls," said Haruka. "They can handle it."

"I hope so," said Micharu. "They are only little girls though."

"Look at how old Small Lady and Hotaru were when they became Sailor Scouts," Haruka pointed out. "They will do fine."

Micharu smiled as she got up. She went into the twins' room to look in on them. Both girls were asleep. Hope had climbed into Faith's bed again. Micharu went over and lifted Hope up and carried her to her bed. As she was tucking Hope in she noticed a glow on her forehead. Micharu pushed Hope's hair off of her face and saw that the glow was the symbol of Neptune. She went over to Faith and lifted her hair off of her forehead. There was the symbol of Uranus. The time was near.

"So we will tell them together," said Neptune.

"Yes," said Uranus. "They have always done everything together. They should find out about this together."

There had been a meeting among the Scouts and the Queen that day. All of the Scouts had reported seeing their symbols on their daughters' foreheads. It was time to awaken them. Luna provided the transformation sticks and Rini was informed that she would be the leader of the Chibi Scouts. It was a very intense time for everyone. All of the Scouts had their doubts about their daughters being Sailor Scouts but they knew it was destiny and they could not run from that.

"We will have good scouts in our family," said Uranus. "You just wait and see."

Neptune nodded her head as she and Uranus walked into their quarters to tell twins of the news.

The End. 

   [1]: mailto:AngelRaye2@aol.com
   [2]: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html



End file.
